Maldita suerte
by chidorisagara
Summary: de ahora en edelante... te lo juro Rukia, te protegere con mi vida. Rukia pierde el control, Ichigo esta herido, pero pide la ayuda de Zangetsu.¡REGRESE! ultimo capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola:

Les aviso que en este fanfic, Grimmjow no muere ñ.ñ, sigue vivito y peleando XD.

Bleach no me pertenece, es de Kubo Tite.

**Voluntad perdida**

Correr es suficiente para poder escapar del miedo?

…

_te encontré…escoria-el eco de una voz fría y seca se escucho en resonancia detrás de la persona que en ese momento corría desesperadamente..

_déjame en paz, ya basta!-rogaba la chica con pequeñas lagrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas, se sentía lo suficientemente mal y desdichada para que la acosen de esa manera quería encontrarlo, verlo reclamarle por todo lo que le había pasado y decirle que era un idiota.

_es que acaso no lo quieres ver?, sabes que lo único que estas haciendo es negarte a reconocer lo que en realidad esta pasando con ellos.-la estaba torturando, jugando con su debilitada mente, sabia como manipular a una persona a la que se la trabaja psicológicamente, le satisfacía y llenaba de placer el dolor de los demás, pero en un cierto punto… esa chica le parecía alguien interesante.

_me voy a ir de este lugar!, no necesito que me venga a buscar nadie para poder escaparme yo sola!...no solo yo-susurro con pesar- todos saldremos ilesos de este enfrentamiento, los únicos perdedores son ustedes-miro a la persona que tenia frente a ella-luchare con todo lo que tengo, no importa cuantas veces me cortes, no importa el dolor que sienta, aunque ya no haya esperanzas…sabes que no dudare en matarte.

El la miro confundido, ¿de donde sacaba tanto valor una persona que estaba en esas condiciones? Se veis muy cansada, además su situación y la de sus amigos no era la mas favorable, todos sin excepción estaban o heridos gravemente o inconcientes, desde su punto de vista en la lucha, esa chica no tenia ni la mas minima idea de lo que decía, seguramente estaba delirando porque era estupido y hasta se podía decir que ajeno el pensar en una victoria por su parte. se carcajeo delante de ella.

_incluso en eso mismo estoy debatiéndome, shinigami, estas lo suficientemente débil como para que te desarmes entre mis dedos, solo al tocarte puedo destruirte como si aplastara un pequeño montículo de tierra, no puedes representar ninguna dificultad ante mi, al menos no por el momento-aseguro mientras acercaba sus pasos hacia Rukia que lo miraba fijamente, pensó que lo mejor seria dejarla sin esperanzas para que de una ves comprenda que iban a morir todos, la miro de nuevo y se felicito mentalmente al ver que el brillo de sus ojos fue reemplazado por un color opaco y sucio.

_no quiero que lo hagas, no los mates-le pidió aflojando sus rodillas, no quería escuchar mas de esas cosas, todo el mundo decía que iban a morir, porque diablos no ponían un poco de fe en sus palabras!. al caer se lastimo las piernas con la arena de las noches pero ni si quiera lo noto, era una herida mas, su traje de shinigami estaba totalmente destrozado y sentía frío, el viento era muy persistente y pese a haber estado corriendo momentos antes, su calor corporal ya se había perdido, bueno excepto el calor de su cara la que sentía relativamente pesada..

_tranquilízate shinigami, lo único que quiero no, mejor dicho necesito es que te des cuenta de la forma en que todos te dan la espalda, todos luchando por su vida, ayudándose mutuamente y tu sola luchando, sabes porque?

_no!...basta-pidió en un susurro doloroso.

_te han olvidado, están tratando de dejarte morir, te están cambiado por Inoue Orihime.

_no es cierto!-¿Qué hacer? No podía creerle, sus amigos no le harían esa clase de cosas, ellos se querían mutuamente, eran como una familia. Y una familia…

No se desmoronaba.

Mas importante, el no le haría eso, confiaba en el, lo quería como un amigo, el mas importante de todos. El no era esa clase de persona que deja abandonada a sus amigos, se lo había demostrado miles de veces con claridad, era imposible pensar lo contrario.

_¿porque me dices estas cosas?, acaso la orden no fue matarme o algo por el estilo, no entiendo porque me das a entender cosas dolorosas.

_solo quiero mostrarte la verdad, chica-movió la mano hasta guiarla a la empuñadura de su espada, la sujeto fuertemente y la desenvaino ante los atónitos ojos de Rukia, camino un poco hasta situarse junto a ella y se corto un poco la palma de su mano dándole a Rukia una primera mirada de su sangre.

Goteaba incesante desde el profundo corte hecho, Rukia lo miro a la cara totalmente sorprendida, iba a hablar pero el no mostraba ninguna mueca de dolor ni nada por el estilo, claro, que tonta, un espada que ha tenido miles de batallas no le afectaría en nada un pequeño corte.

Se sintió estupida por sus pensamientos, pero se vio obligada a levantar la cabeza ante el descomunal sonido del reiatsu elevado al que reconoció como el de Ichigo.

_oi…q-que-le iba a preguntar cuando lo vio acercarse hacia ella con la sangrante mano delante de su cara.

_solo bébela-ordeno con un gesto impaciente.

_porque debería? Tu no me mandas!

El gruño por lo bajo y acerco su mano a sus labios, luego de tomar un poco de su propia sangre, acerco toscamente a Rukia por la nuca y le traspaso el liquido carmesí a través de sus bocas, Rukia se quedo quieta y apareció un gesto de asco en su cara, el sabor metálico le raspaba las paredes de la garganta. Para cuando abrió bien los ojos y miro los de el, se impresiono, el tenia los ojos negros y opacos, se movió empujándose del pacho de el pero antes de que se pueda alejar completamente de el, la agarro por la cintura y la pego a su torso dejándola a su merced para poder terminar mas cómodamente con su tarea..Luego de que la soltó vio como la chica se caía lentamente al piso, era verdad, todavía estaba débil.

_tu! Grimmjow! Maldito bastardo-rugió Rukia tomando grandes bocanadas de aire desde el suelo.

_jah! Cállate, no me culpes, además no lo habría hecho por mi elección, es algo que tu misma me obligaste a hacer-le dijo rudamente.

_yo? Estas loco, como se te-

Pum!

Pum…pum!

Pum,pum,pum!

_tal parece que esta funcionando, lo que hice fue para que despiertes poderes mas elevados a los que tienes, seria para que pases a otro nivel de energía, por lo que se estas bien entrenada en el manejo de el kido, pero tu fuerza en los ataques de tu espada no son tan genuinos como los de la familia Kuchiki verdad?-la miro como bajo la vista al suelo y sonrío de lado-ya que, en unos momento dará su efecto así que trata de estarte quieta porque sino será peor-le advirtió con el rostro serio.

Rukia lo miro confundida, pero en unos segundos su mente de despejo por completo, tenia un dolor terrible en el cuerpo, el sabor de la sangre le había dejado un mal gusto en la boca, pero no era nada comparado a los fuertes pinchazos que sentía en todo el cuerpo, era como si le estuvieran apretando el corazón y encogiéndolo de forma lenta y forzada, sus latidos disminuían, lo podía sentir.

_du…duele-se lamento apoyando una mano en el piso, y poniendo la otra en su cadera. Se notaban las gotas de sudor desde su frente. podría haberla agarrado para ayudarla, pero no se lo permitió, no tuvo la orden de cuidarla.

_...solo tienes que mantenerte viva mujer-le dijo Grimmjow caminando lejos de ella-cuando te recuperes alcánzame, no te será ningún problema.

_espera!-le pidió con las pocas energías que le quedaban.

_¿que diablos quieres?, no tengo tiempo para alguien como tu.

_no me…no me dejes-sus ojos estaban mojados y las lagrimas empezaron a caer.-no como ellos-dijo recordando lo dicho antes por el.

Grimmjow se sintió fatal, la mentira de un principio le había funcionado a la perfección, por lo que el sabia era cierto que ellos estaban allí por la otra chica, pero sabia que si Kurosaki Ichigo había ido a ese lugar en parte era por venganza. Quería su cabeza cortada y desprendida de su cuerpo, al fin de cuentas el había lastimado a esa mujer que estaba delante suyo y lo noto cuando pudo ver la gran mirada de odio que tenia hacia el, también había venido ara ajustar cuentas con el. no le importaba, después de todo lo único que quería era pelear, pero después de ver a esa mujer tan indefensa en el piso, no supo que pensar, sus fuerzas y su honor se estaban desvaneciendo lentamente y la culpable era esa pequeña y terca shinigami, se llevaría bien con ella por ese lado…

Se llevaría bien con ella

Con ella

Con…¿Rukia?

Mierda! Hasta recordaba su nombre, fue el nombre que grito desesperadamente el chico ese, Kurosaki Ichigo, eso no estaba para nada bien, era malo, muy malo, se dio la vuelta y continuo sus pasos con la poca dignidad que portaba, si la dejaba ahí no pasaría nada.

_ha!...mierda.-se quejo del dolor.

Maldita sea, se puso delante suyo y la tomo de un brazo levantándola del suelo, la puso sobre su espalda amarrándola desde…. Mas mierda, estaba tocando, tocando "e-esa parte" y lo peor era que se sentía bastante bien.

_Grimmjow?-le pregunto totalmente confusa por la acción y la poca explicación que recibió

_eres débil, y los débiles no sobreviven en las noches, Aizen te precisa viva.

_débil? Muy débil pero mate a uno de los suyos, en todo caso ustedes son los…-tonta,tonta,tonta se repetía en su mente, porque se acordaba de Kaien-dono en esos momentos, por mas claro que le quedara que el noveno espada no era Kaien, que su corazón Estaba con ella, no podía dejar de pensar en el.

_mocosa-la llamo mirando al frente-ni sueñes que voy a cuidar de ti, solo espero a que venga el shinigami sustituto para pelear contra el.

_Ichigo…-lo recordó y se sintió todavía peor, cuando lo viera le Daria unos buenos golpes y luego, luego, no, no haría nada de eso, no sabia si iba a poder mirarlo a los ojos sin derrumbarse ente el, todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero a pesar del dolor se estaba sintiendo mas fuerte, poco a poco recuperaba fuerzas, el poder no le interesaba, lo único que quería era que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Quizás omitiendo la presencia de Ichigo en su vida…

Grimmjow volteo rápidamente su cabeza hacia delante con el ceño totalmente fruncido, estaba molesto y no sabia el porque, estar tanto tiempo con humanos, definitivamente le estaba afectando.

Bueno! Perdón a Euphrasie Elessar y a thezhiwy15 que me dejaron sus comentarios en la historia anterior esta esta REEDITADA, es que cuando la leí dije: OMG no me di cuenta, me quedo con errores, entonces lo reedito para evitar confusiones.

Prometo que los capítulos siguientes serán mas largos, pero me tienen que dar tiempo XD desde ya, gracias por su apoyo díganme si les gusto o no.

Cuídense!


	2. Chapter 2

**Presentación a los enemigos**

Dentro de las torres de las noches, Aizen estaba sentado en la mesa junto a Stark, Hallibel y Ichimaru, los pocos que estaban cerca suyo, en la gran mesa se apreciaban varios asientos desocupados que correspondían a los espadas pero no importaba, solo necesitaba a las dos personas que estaban por llegar, mejor la falta de los presentes, ya que de haber mas bocas, mas criticas y demoras arremeterían en contra de su decisión, en cambio, los que estaban presentes no pondrían ninguna queja..

Apostaba todo a la debilidad del alma de la joven Kuchiki, en esos momentos era seguro que su mente estaba debilitada, estar tanto tiempo peleando, preparada para morir y como peor condición sola, sin duda eran detonantes para dar paso al temor y la inseguridad.

Aizen sonrío de lado al ver una figura que caminaba a paso lento adentrándose en la sala, espero unos segundos mas hasta que Grimmjow se acerco hasta ellos y paro su caminar a unos metros de el.

_Grimmjow…¿has cumplido con mi orden?-pregunto serenamente, sabiendo la respuesta y mirando las manos del espada que se juntaban detrás de su espalda tomando algo.

Grimmjow no dijo nada, pero ante la sorprendida mirada de todos, movió sus manos poniéndolas en los bolsillos. El ruido no se hizo esperar y el quejido de dolor menos, Rukia había caído al piso en una posición bastante incomoda y dolorosa.

_itai!...griim!-

_bienvenida…Kuchiki Rukia-la interrumpió Aizen.

Giro su cara para apreciar la figura que se erguía ante ella, ¡ese maldito! Olvidando su dolor, apretó los puños y gruño levantándose rápidamente antes de que la mano de Aizen llegue a tocarla para levantarla.

_no me toques-ordeno firme colocándose detrás del respaldo de una silla.

_oh! vamos Rukia…que ya estamos entre conocidos-se mofo Aizen ante su actitud.-deja por un momento de serle fiel al apellido Kuchiki.

Rukia iba a contestarle de la peor manera posible, pero recordó que estaba rodeada de espadas y tener algún tipo de inconveniente con ellos no seria nada bueno para su salud, recordó también a Grimmjow, entonces instintivamente su vista se poso en el, estaba sentado en el lugar al lado del cabecilla de la mesa, al lado de Aizen.

Le mando una mirado confusa, y el solo la miro serio, la poca confianza que habían tenido en el camino hasta la torre, se había extinguido en unos segundos, era lo mas lógico, ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Ser su amiga? Jah! Si que estaba loca.

_eres un poco ruda Rukia-le dijo Aizen tomando la silla en la que estaba apoyada. La corrió y le hizo un movimiento para que se sentara, lo hizo sin pensar y vio como Aizen, complacido se sentaba en su puesto, tomaba la copa en frente suyo y la levantaba- de todos modos, oficialmente te doy la bienvenida a las noches-de inmediato, todos los espadas presentes, levantaron sus copas, desde su lugar cada uno tomo un poco del liquido de color verde.

_vamos niña, que no es veneno-aseguro Stark tranquilamente, estaba a tres sillas de ella.

_no bebo.-aclaro mirando con asco el color del liquido.

_no seas aguafiestas Rukia-Chan

Rukia reconoció la vos al instante, y le dio la misma sensación que veces anteriores, sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió entera cuando levanto la cara y vio a Ichimaru en frente suyo, separados solo por la mesa y sonriendo de esa forma tan diabólica, inconscientemente su mirada busco otro lugar que no fuese ese hombre, y se topo de nuevo con la cara de Grimmjow que tomaba el liquido con suma tranquilidad.

_Aizen –sama-hablo el sin mirarlo, teniendo la vista fija en la copa-¿ya me puedo retirar?, creo que he cumplido con mi misión, si no me necesita…

_espera querido Grimmjow, cumpliste muy bien con tu misión-lo felicito con la mirada, Grimmjow no le dio importancia y solevanto de su asiento, girando sobre sus talones dispuesto a marcharse de ese lugar-pero esa es solo la primera parte de tu trabajo.

Joder! se giro lentamente y enfrento a Aizen con la mirada.

_¿que mas esperas que haga? Ya traje a la mocosa-reclamo señalando a Rukia con el dedo-ya me molesto bastante en todo el tiempo que estuvo consciente como para seguir soportándola-agrego con el ceño fruncido, totalmente ofuscado, solo quería un poco de paz ¿era tanto pedir?.

_oi! Yo no soy ninguna mocosa baka!-le rugió levantándose de golpe de la mesa- Además, seria yo la que rogaria por estar lejos de ti-no señor, no se iba a dejar intimidar por un espaducha de cuarta, mejor dicho de sexta categoría, era Kuchiki Rukia y no se rebajaba ante nadie.

_pues parece que se llevan muy bien-dijo Stark sonriendo cómplice, estaba tan aburrido que podía picarlos un poco.-yo creo que lo mejor es que estén juntos-aclaro después de un sonoro bostezo-como sea, me voy a dormir un poco.

_tu cállate Stark!-dijo enojado, lo ultimo que quería era tener que estar mas tiempo cerca de esa…shinigami Sin dudas necesitaba alejarse de ella lo mas rápido posible, estuvo con ella unos momentos y no era el mismo, necesitaba acomodar sus ideas.

_Grimmjow….la ultima parte de tu misión es…-corto un momento su orden para mirar a la nombrada-medir el potencial de Rukia, quiero que la evalúes, luches con ella y midas su poder en la pelea, sea como sea, nos será de mucha ayuda.

_espera!-le pidió Rukia con el ceño fruncido-yo no voy a quedarme aquí-le dijo moviéndose hasta quedar frente de el-por mas verdad que haya en las palabras de Grimmjow….¡yo confío en ellos, todavía los quiero! Y no voy a permitir que les pase nada, si ustedes me ayudan a los primeros que voy a tratar de matar van a ser ustedes, no hay forma de cambiar mi decisión.

Grimmjow abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ¿acaso quería morir? No tendría que andar de prepotente delante de todos, y mucho menos en contra de Aizen, mucho menos amenazar con matarlos, seguramente a los presentes no les importaba, pero si estaban los demás como Yammy, el tiempo que iba a pasar allí iba a ser cruel e insoportable para ella.

Enfoco su vista en el líder y espero por una mirada seria, mas sin embargo, el soltó una estruendosa carcajada que enfureció todavía mas a la joven, entonces, por suerte, decidió intervenir Hallibel.

_no vas a ser capaz de hacer nada de todas maneras, intenta lo que quieras-respondió muy tranquila con su boca la tela de su traje.

_En todo caso, eso ya lo veremos-enfrento a Aizen con la mirada de manera orgullosa-te odio y te voy a odiar siempre, si hago algo de lo que me dices, es solo para después usarlo en tu contra, que te quede claro.

_ya veo… es una sorpresa tu gran carácter. Es imposible compararte con Inoue Orihime-añadió tomándola de la muñeca-pero es mucho mas interesante.

_su-suelta!, me voy!-se deshizo del agarre y camino apresuradamente hasta la puerta que separaba la gran sala de uno de los interminables y oscuros pasillos.

_oi! Shinigami!-gruño Grimmjow llamándola-yo no te di la orden de que salgas.

Rukia giro un poco su rostro y volvió a mirar al frente caminado, ignorando completamente al espada. Claro que estaba enojada..

"¡Tonta!"-pensó Grimmjow.

_Kurosaki-kun!-rogó Inoue viendo el brutal golpe en la cara con que salía disparado hacia atrás-Kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo se levanto del piso y miro a su alrededor, Ishida sangraba de una herida en el costado de su abdomen pero se veía en condiciones de al menos caminar, ahora dirigió su mirada hasta la chica que lo llamaba desde unos metros preocupada, solo tenia algunos rasguños, pero nada mas, sintió un poco de alivio por eso, fue para ayudar a su amiga y comprobó que a pesar de todas las luchas que todo el grupo tuvo, ella no se expuso a nada grave.

_Inoue!-la llamo desde su lugar-quiero que te vallas con Ishida, los dos están en buenas condiciones como para poder escapar, corran hasta que encuentren a alguno de los grupos de medicina. Y se quedan allí, no vuelvan.-ordeno limpiando su reciente herida en la frente.

_pero! Kurosaki-k

_voy a estar bien-le aseguro mirándola con tranquilidad.

_de…de acuerdo.

_Inoue-san, vámonos-anuncio Ishida parado sobre una columna destrozada por la batalla.

_hai…no mueras, Kurosaki-kun-le pido con un gesto nostálgico en la cara.

_no se preocupen, váyanse.

Ichigo enfoco su vista en Ulquiorra y espero a que ataque.

_terminaste de hablar Kurosaki Ichigo? Es hora de pelear en verdad-le dijo mirando a las dos personas que salían lentamente de su vista.

_claro, y ten por seguro que te derrotare!-movió su espada girándola sobre su cabeza haciendo que gane rapidez, al alrededor de el se formaron levantamientos de polvo, luego de unos segundos sujeto su espada del mango y apunto la cabeza del espada.

_a por todo Ulquiorra!

_hmp!

…

…

…

…

…

Rukia llevaba varios minutos caminando, entrando a habitaciones equivocadas, y ganándose miradas de odio por todos lados, que difícil era encontrar una puta habitación libre!

Estaba llegando al final del pasillo y pudo ver una puerta levemente abierta, miro atrás y adelante comprobando que nadie la siga de cerca, una ves segura, arremetió metiéndose sigilosamente dentro de esa habitación, cerro la puerta detrás de si y lamento haberlo hacho.

Esa habitación era una especie de laboratorio lleno de tubos con sustancias extrañas, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue uno en principal, en el centro de la habitación estaba una capsula de forma ovalada, se agarraba al piso por medio de…¿raíces?, estaban trepadas por toda la capsula dejando algunos hoyos entre ellas, tenían pequeñas hojas de un color verde vivaz y lo mas extraño era que dentro había una sustancia turquesa media transparente.

_.que es…eso?-se pregunto admirada, al ver el recipiente, le pareció algo majestuoso, exótico y lindo, demasiado para estar escondido de todos, la cosa era ¿Qué mierda hacia algo como eso ahí? ¿algún experimento?, seguramente. se acerco unos pasos y toco lentamente las raíces, en cuanto las toco, se dedilito considerablemente, callo de rodillas al suelo y se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

.

Sin esperar nada mas, salio como alma que lleva al diablo de esa habitación, cero la puerta de nuevo y respiro pesadamente, aliviada de alejarse de ese lugar.

_que haces?-escucho una voz varonil cerca de su cara y abrió los ojos sorprendida, en frente de ella, se encontraba Grimmjow mirándola interrogativo. Una mano estaba sobre la pared rodeando su cabeza y la otra la tenia en su bolsillo, Rukia se removió nerviosa tratando de alejarlo de ella, a lo que el se movió rápidamente con indiferencia-si me vuelves a desobedecer, la vas a pasar muy mal.

_¿podrías dejar de amenazarme?, es cansador escucharte hablar solamente de matar.

Grimmjow apretó los dientes y la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca llevándola consigo.

_espera! ¿A dónde me llevas?-le pregunto entre asustada y enojada.

Grimmjow no le contesto, entonces comprendió que lo mejor seria guardar silencio. Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, el escribió con su dedo algo que no logro ver en la pared, una puerta se abrió y Grimmjow la arrastro dentro con el, cuando pasaron los dos, Rukia abrió los ojos bien grande, el lugar en donde estaban era totalmente diferente a lo que creía que serian las noches, un gran campo verde lleno de vegetación. Los árboles tenían alturas sorprendentes y en medio del inmenso terreno había una fuente que tenia una estatua en el centro.

Se veía una hermosa mujer de pelo largo y liso que tenia marcado el sutil movimiento de sus cabellos, vestía un ropaje elegante que encajaba perfectamente con las formas de su cuerpo y cara, Grimmjow vio su cara embelesada y la soltó para que pueda experimentar un poco por si misma, no entendía por que tenia esa necesidad de que ella sea feliz.

Rukia sin darse cuenta, se paro en frente de la vivaz imagen y sonrio con calidez, esa estatua le daba paz, tranquilidad y a la vez gran curiosidad.

_Grimmjow-lo llamo tímidamente.

_¿que?

_no seas grosero!

_grr…que quieres?-le pidió lo mas amable que pudo.

_me…me contarías algo sobre esta mujer-le pidió esperanzada con los ojos expectantes.

_¿yo?, estas perdida no se nada.

_si que sabes, sino, no me hubieses traído hasta aquí-le dijo con perspicacia

_...será otro día…shinigami.

_no soy shinigami… soy Rukia ¿entiendes? Y tomo tu palabra, seguro que es una historia muy interesante.

_si. Lo prometo-agrego sin más importancia.-ahora si, a lo que vinimos, necesitamos hablar ¿no lo crees?...shinigami-agrego con gesto burlón.

_claro, tengo mucho de que hablar…espada.

**Hola queridos lectores!, como lo prometí, el capitulo fue mas largo o.0 y quiero agradecer a:**

Euphrasie Elessar: muchas gracias, ya se que te gusta el grimmruki °u° quédate tranquila que escribiré sobre ellos. Pero recuerda que es un ichiruki eh? XD besitos te cuidas!

thezhiwy15: gracias por tu apoyo y contestando a tu pregunta, la continuación que viene la pondré el viernes que viene o antes, te lo aseguro. Y si, algo de grimmruki va a haber, es que Grimmjow s tan sexy XD. Besitos!

Jessy moon 15:si! Eso mismo opino yo, Ichigo va a tener que pelear un poco por la pequeña Rukia, (le pasa por idiota ¬¬), en fin espero que les valla gustando la historia. Cuídate!


	3. Chapter 3

.

Cambio de planes

.

.

**Golpe y estocada, se juntan y se separan, las distancias de sus cuerpos se mueven siempre siguiendo el sentido contrario al del adversario, la excitación esta presente en cada choque de la espada, en cada golpe dado o recibido.**

**_****haz mejorado… pero piensas que con esto puedes derrotarme?-le pregunto Ulquiorra desviando los ataques de la espada que se dirigían a todas direcciones diferentes en su cuerpo.**

**_ya te lo dije…-****empezó Ichigo frunciendo el ceño un poco hastiado-voy a matarte-le aseguro.**

**_hmp!**

**Ulquiorra**** se movió de lado justo cuando la punta de Zangetsu le estaba por cortar la mejilla, tomo la hoja entre su mano izquierda tirando hacia delante y con la otra mano enterró la espada en el hombro izquierdo de Ichigo.**

**_ahh!...mierda.-****Ichigo se alejo rápidamente de Ulquiorra tapándose la herida del hombro que sangraba constantemente.**

**Antes d****e que lo pudieran volver a atacar, desapareció en un shumpo y Ulquiorra instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, pero Ichigo estaba al lado suyo, antes que pudiera moverse, recibió la gran patada lateral que le dio el chico, le pego en el torso y lo mando a unos 10 metros de distancia, Ulquiorra se estampo contra el piso.**

**_****ahí lo tienes…espada.**

**Ulquiorra desde el suelo se impulso con la punta de su espada hacia arriba y pronto se encontraron los dos en el aire, luchando nuevamente de forma ****aérea, las gotas de sudor ya se hacían presentes en Ichigo, pero de todos modos estaba tan concentrado en ganar que no sentía ni el dolor, ni el tiempo que transcurría rápidamente…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rukia y Grimmjow estaban sentados en el pasto, uno al lado del otro, ese lugar apartado, era verdaderamente muy tranquilizador, Grimmjow estaba totalmente recostado con las manos detrás de la cabeza y Rukia tenia toda la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol como sustento además de que una pierna estaba pegada a su pecho con la cabeza apoyada en su rodilla.**

**_¿porque me ****eligió?-comenzó la chica, esa era la duda que la venia atormentando desde hace un tiempo, cualquiera de los espadas podría ser mas fuerte que ella, podía conseguir a alguien verdaderamente especial en unos segundos, hasta tenia el poder para crear uno.**

**_no lo se…según su breve explicación necesita algo que esta dentro tuyo, que puede renacer de ti-medio-explico Grimmjow bostezando por el aburrido tema.**

**_oye! Muestra al menos un poco de ****interés no? Tu quisiste empezar con esta charla-se quejo Rukia con el ceño fruncido.**

**Grimmjow la miro detenidamente, la**** cara hacia un lado evitándole la mirada, los ojos cerrados mostrando su enojo y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas…a su vista se veía…aceptable. Y caramba que era un gran avance, el despreciaba, odiaba, mataba, y molía a golpes a casi todas las personas, Rukia tenia que estar sumamente agradecida de su "cumplido".**

**_tienes ****razón…será que hablar contigo es sumamente aburrido-le pico sonriendo por dentro.**

**_q-que? ¡tu no eres mas que un ****gruñón idiota!-se incorporo enojada.**

**_aparte de ****escandalosa.**

**_grrr…pantera estupida.**

**_¿dijiste algo ****sabandija?**

**_si,**** te insulte idiota.-le dijo parándose rápidamente y picándole la frente con un dedo para después girarse y empezar a caminar.**

**_****¡cállate!, tenme respeto que soy un espada, y ¿Quién diablos te dio permiso de tocarme?**

**_me voy! Es insoportable tratar de hablar con alguien sin educación ni cerebro****-dijo saliendo del lugar para encontrarse con la parte oscura de las noches, volviendo al mismo estilo decadente y sombrío de antes.**

**_por lo menos no fui criado como una pija malhumorada-contraataco a su insulto.**

**_****te odio!-fue lo ultimo que escucho por parte de ella.**

**_no mas que yo!-se ****defendió Grimmjow parándose de un ágil salto para seguir con sus asuntos. **

**Iba a retirarse del lugar, pero un extraño sentimiento lo hizo voltear la cabeza de lado para mirar la hermosa figura de la mujer que mostraba una cara tranquila, con gestos elegantes y refinados, sin saber porque ****sonrío a la mujer como una forma de despido y se marcho.**

"**me estoy volviendo loco"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rukia estaba sentada ****en una espaciosa cama con sabanas anaranjadas, la decoración era lo que menos le importaba pero no estaba de mas decir que sea el maldito de Aizen o cualquier espada, no tenia mal gusto, en el centro de la habitación había una alfombra de distintas tonalidades de marrón y alrededor unos dos muebles mas llenos de los estupidos trajes que todos tenían, no había ventanas, pero era sabido que ya estar en una habitación como esa, se podía considerar un gran lujo, estando donde estaba.**

**_estupido Grimmjow-murmuro tocando su frente, el muy idiota la sacaba de sus casillas, ¿tanto le molestaba su presencia?**

**Hundió**** su rostro entre las sabanas aspirando fuertemente, se levanto y vio el color de ellas, ¿naranjas?, como el pelo de Ichigo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ese descerebrado en esos momentos?, se moría de ganas por estar a su lado, ayudándolo a pelear, pero tenia que soportar, estar allí quizás sirviese para poder dominar su fuerza, para poder tener mas confianza en si misma y, junto con el, superar mas obstáculos.**

**Tenia unas inmensas ganas de llorar, ****desearía que Ichigo estuviera a su lado, llamándola enana o protegiéndola de todo, pero ella tenia que entender que su amiga Inoue también estaba en problemas, era su turno de ser ayudada, por mas dolor que le causase, tenia que esperar, solo un poco mas.**

**Se levanto de la cama lentamente y se ****dirigió al pequeño baño que estaba en el mismo cuarto, a su merced, seria muy bueno darse un baño y despejarse un poco, no recordaba lo que era relajarse desde que estaba en las noches.**

**Se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba sumamente sucia y que si se bañaba y se ****ponía lo mismo no serviría de mucho, resignada se dirigió al armario y vio las opciones que tenia, no le gustaba para nada tener que ponerse uno de los trajes de ellos, en cierta forma seria como perder su orgullo, pero eso era lo que menos importaba ahora. Ojeo los diferentes trajes que estaban ante ella y levanto una ceja al comprobar que todos sin excepción eran un poco…atrevidos, por no decir vulgares, lo bueno era que al ser de tamaño delgado y pequeño, los vestidos le quedarían un poco mas por debajo que lo normal.**

**Finalmente se ****decidió por uno que era diferente del resto, lo había encontrado en el fondo de todos los demás, estaba como escondido, en cuanto Rukia lo vio lo Eligio de inmediato, tanto por ser totalmente diferente a los demás trajes, como por lo hermoso del modelo.**

**Totalmente decidida y conforme**** por no tener que usar los trajes de los espadas, se dirigio hacia el baño para darse su esperada ducha, abrió el grifo del agua y dejo que las gotas masajearan su piel, llevándose consigo algún que otro rastro de sangre o suciedad.**

**Luego de unos largos y gratificantes minutos, ****decidió salir del agua y salio del baño, ya cambiada, se miro en el espejo y una media sonrisa triste inundo su rostro, que estupida situación estaba viviendo.**

**La imagen que le ****devolvía el espejo era la de una muchacha con ojos tristes, su silueta estaba tapada con el vestido, de color beige, el largo de la parte delantera estaba unos cuatro dedos por encima de la rodilla, y la parte trasera, caía un poco mas por debajo en forma ovalada sin llegar a tocar el piso. En cada borde el vestido terminaba con unos pequeños pero voluptuosos volados, enmarcando y dándole mas volumen a su silueta, la parte del pecho, también contaba con estos detalles, pero no los tirantes del vestido, estos eran simples tiritas finas, dándole una apariencia mas delicada a la parte de sus hombros.**

**_oye shinigami!-el ****apareció abriendo la puerta de repente, con lo que solamente le dio tiempo para girarse y mirarlo sorprendida.**

**Grimmjow la miro con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿esa era la shinigami?, por dios, ante el ****veía una mujer con todas las letras, una mujer hermosa y delicada, su mandíbula se desencajo cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en que el vestido marcaba cada curva de su cuerpo.**

**_****Rukia…-murmuro ensimismado.**

**_no me mires ****así idiota!, no tenia nada mas que ponerme y no me iba a rebajar con los trajes de ustedes, por lo tanto tuve que usar este-le reclamo pensando que el la miraba así porque no le sentaba bien- aparte no esta tan mal.**

**_****Aizen quiere hablar con nosotros, lo mejor será no hacerlo esperar, vámonos-ordeno demandante y cambiando de tema rápidamente.**

**A ****Rukia no le gustaba para nada la idea de estar vestida así delante de Aizen, pero después de todo ese no era un vestido atrevido, a sus ojos era delicado e inocente. Sin nada mas en su mente, siguió a "su protector"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aizen esperaba pacientemente a que los ****mandados a llamar llegaran frente a el, su principal objetivo era poder "despertar" a Rukia poco a poco, entrenándola y cambiando su personalidad, y para eso era necesaria la intervención de Grimmjow.**

**En cuanto ****sintió los dos reiatsus cerca, movió su vista al frente, esperando poder divisarlos, primero paso Grimmjow y luego vio a Rukia, la miro y se quedo sin palabras, la pequeña chica, se mostraba delicada y femenina frente a sus ojos, también noto que estaba usando "ese" vestido, sonrío de medio lado.**

**_mira lo que esta en frente ****mío, Kuchiki Rukia sigue siendo la misma orgullosa de siempre ¿verdad?-se mofo mirándola de costado sin perder la expresión divertida de su rostro.**

**_es algo que no ****perderé frente tuyo, Aizen.**

**_hum! Lo mas sorprendente…-agrego apareciendo de repente delante de ella ante la acechadora mirada de Grimmjow-es que te vez exquisita con esa clase de ropa.-****afirmo tomando un mechón de su pelo, Rukia lo fulmino con la mirada y se movió tratando de sacarse sus manos de encima.**

**_bien-****añadió soltándola. Grimmjow relajo sus músculos, tensados hasta el momento.-les comunico que deben empezar con el entrenamiento de una buena vez.**

**_quiero proponerte algo, sabes que no sirvo para estar de niñero ni mucho menos estar mucho tiempo sin pelear,**** por eso te pido que me dejes al menos salir y ver alguna que otra pelea, sin interferir a menos que sea necesario.**

**_¿estas acaso ****tratando de desobedecer mis ordenes Grimmjow?-pregunto Aizen mientras lo miraba nuevamente desde su gran trono de piedra, con la mano apoyada en la mejilla y el codo en el sillón para sostenerse.**

**_no me malinterpretes ****Aizen, lo único que quiero es poder salir a observar, no me interesa tener que llevar conmigo a ruk…la mujer-se corto rogando porque no se diera cuenta de que llamaba por su nombre.**

**_eso no fue lo que yo ordene en un principio…-****Grimmjow espero a que terminara de hablar-pero no es mala idea que la pequeña Rukia se informe un poco, de todos modos el poder de ella, saldrá sin la necesidad de un entrenamiento, eso es seguro. Grimmjow… quiero que Rukia vuelva a ver a Kurosaki Ichigo.-comento con una sonrisa sumamente divertida.**

**Grimmjow ****frunció el ceño ante las intenciones de Aizen, bah! Como si le importara lo que sintiera esa mujer, es mas, seria divertido ver como se las arreglaría en una situación así.**

**¿o no?**

**Rukia**** lo miro impresionada y su corazón dio un vuelco enorme al pensar en poder verlo de nuevo, a el, a Ichigo, por dios!, que contenta estaba, si pudiera se hubiese lanzado a abrazar a Grimmjow, pero en vez de eso le sonrío enormemente, después de todo, había comprendido que el no tenia la culpa de todo lo que hacia Aizen, solo fue creado por el, sabia que tenia que obedecerlo porque no tenia el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a el, sin esperárselo, había desarrollado una especie de afecto hacia el sexto espada, un afecto que no sabia definir.**

**_bien…-pronuncio Grimmjow lentamente un poco hastiado de la cara de felicidad de ****Rukia- vámonos-seguidamente, cargo a Rukia por debajo de las rodillas y utilizo su shumpo saliendo del lugar, Rukia lo miro sonrojada y se sostuvo fuertemente de su ropa-asustada pequeña?-le pregunto Grimmjow en el oído para ponerla nerviosa, era raro hasta para el, pero tenia confianza con la shinigami y eso no le molestaba en absoluto, se sintió demasiado solo todo este tiempo, ella le daba un poco de luz a su vida.**

**_ca-ca-****cállate!-su rostro se puso mas rojo y escondió su cara entre su pecho- quiero verlo, por favor Grimmjow apresúrate.-le pidió con los ojos cerrados respirando el reconfortante aroma masculino.**

**Rukia sintió como Grimmjow la apretó muy fuerte por debajo de sus rodillas y seguidamente, fue soltada para caer a la arena.**

**_camina tu sola…****Rukia.**

**Ella le iba a contestar, pero solamente atino a dar un quejido de dolor al levantarse cuando lo vio alejarse, esperando que lo siga, ella no pudo mas que seguirlo con la mirada, preguntándose que era lo que le pasaba, se dio cuenta que tenia una herida que sangraba en el pie, se la había hecho con una piedra, además de que se había raspado las piernas con la arena, por supuesto que iba a omitir ese hecho, pero no podía evitar que el claro vestido, no le tapara esa parte, dejando expuesta su herida.**

**_Rukia!-la llamo desde la distancia-maldita sea!, mueve tu trasero que ya casi llegamos, solo un poco mas.-le grito irritado.**

**_idiota! No puedo...por tu culpa no puedo!-si en un principio lo iba a dejar pasar ese hecho por su orgullo, con la actitud de el, termino por botar la idea, era un animal, grosero y maleducado, claro, ella no era la señorita refinada, pero ¡vamos! Era una mujer, podía ser un poco mas sutil con ella no? Al fin y al cabo, estaba así por su culpa.**

**_es por eso ¿verdad?-se giro y vio a Grimmjow detrás suyo examinando los raspones de sus piernas en cuclillas, eso no se lo esperaba, seguidamente, el espada poso su mano en su tobillo y levanto su pierna, haciendo que Rukia se tenga que sostener de algo, en esos momentos, se agarro de su despeinada cabellera.**

**Grimmjow al sentir sus pequeñas y finas manos en su pelo, se puso alerta y se levanto de golpe, lo hizo tan rápido que Rukia perdió el equilibrio y se fue para atrás cerrando los ojos, antes de que toque el piso, una fuerte mano le dio un tiron e hizo que se chocara contra su pecho, Rukia se quedo quieta esperando ser soltada por el espada, mas sin embargo eso no sucedió, Grimmjow la apretó mas contra si.**

**_el corte es…un poco profundo-le dijo con vos ronca y muy cerca de su cara, ahí fue cuando Rukia podía sentir el aliento de el sobre su cara, su respiración agitada y sus musculosos brazos, alrededor de su cuerpo, sin ningún control y pensamiento, cedió a sus impulsos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota de autora: si!, soy muy mala XD, se que quieren matarme, pero ya que, esto lo hago para darle un poco de emoción al fic, dejen volar su imaginación. Por supuesto que no va a quedar como un final abierto, en el próximo capi voy a aclarar todas sus dudas, pero ya saben, lo mas probable es que lo suba el próximo viernes, si puedo antes mejor. O.0**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Euphrasie Elessar: Hola compañera de batallas XD! Es verdad, lastima que Ashido fue relleno, estaba tan guapo u.u si, leí el capi del manga, ya salio el 407 y me deja cada vez mas sorprendida. En fin, espero que te guste este capitulo y ya se que me vas a querer matar. Suerte!**

**Jessy moon 15: espero que la historia te siga gustando siempre :) y no te preocupes, los malos son a veces muy lindos. Quédate feliz y contenta, porque en mi fic zorrihime va a salir lo justo y necesario, solo cuando sea útil (nunca XD) pero bueno, espero que este capi halla sido de tu agrado ¡Cuídate también! **

**Thezhiwy15: hola! no leas tanto el fic que se me va a gastar XD, no mentira, que lindo que te haya gustado, ¡menos mal que tu PC se arreglo! Seguro que este capi te intrigo todavía más. Muajajajaja, es para que sigan leyendo sin falta, las tengo atadas. Besitos y suerte.**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

**¿Esperado reencuentro?**

.

.

.

Sin ningún control cedió a sus impulsos…

Levanto la cara para mirarlo a los ojos, los que le mostraban inseguridad y deseo, tenían un brillo especial, un brillo que nunca había encontrado en ellos. Todavía un poco confusa Acerco su boca, ansiosa y nerviosamente hasta acercarla a la suya, lo suficiente para que sientan las respiraciones el uno del otro. Grimmjow al notar el acercamiento comprendió de forma socarrona que ella lo deseaba como él a ella, por mas inseguridad que mostrara y por mas que tiemble como una hoja entre sus brazos, sabia lo que debía hacer

.

Acorto las distancias, ansioso por poder tomar entre sus labios, los delicados de Rukia. Y sus labios chocaron con los de ella, sintió como se alejo unos pocos milímetros hacia atrás por el impacto un poco salvaje que le causo, cerro los ojos, y la levanto enredando su brazo izquierdo en su cintura, elevándola los centímetros justos para hacerle mas cómoda su tarea, y con el brazo derecho le tomo la nuca.

Suspiro contra su boca cuando sintió como ella le jalaba el pelo intensificando mas el beso, logrando mas perfección al momento, Grimmjow se separo y lamió el labio inferior de ella pidiéndole permiso, en cuanto Rukia entendió lo que quería, volvió a juntar su boca con la de él para dar paso a un contacto lento y suave, un poco perturbador…

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, estaba besando a Grimmjow y no lo admitiría, pero no se sentía nada mal, es mas, todo iba bien, hasta que en su mente algo hizo conexión y el apareció…

Ichigo…

Puso las palmas de sus manos en el pecho de Grimmjow y se empujo hacia atrás, logrando que él la soltara, desconcertado y molesto, la miro a los ojos buscando una explicación que ni el mismo podía dar.

_Grimmjow…perdón, no, no quise…-Rukia se mordió el labio pensando en algo que decir, algo que los salve a los dos.

_escucha Rukia…-Grimmjow puso sus manos en el bolsillo y giro la cara apartando su mirada, deseando que en ese mismo momento apareciera algún oponente digno de pelear, para distraerlo aunque sea unos momentos, para alejar de su cabeza el beso, pero por mas que lo pidiera, sabia que lo mas probable era que en cuanto se disponga a luchar, su mente siga estando en ella, en la sensación de su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo.-esto no debió suceder, solo es un poco de diversión ¿entiendes?.

_ah…si.

_bien, entonces marchémonos, estamos a punto de encontrar a tu querido "amigo"

_¡Ichigo no es mi amigo!, él es… algo mucho mas importante-admitió son las mejillas de un tenue color rosa- y debo advertirte que por mas ganas de matar que tengas, tendrás que sacarme de juego a mi antes que meterte con él.- dejando de lado el beso, puso primordialmente, la seguridad de Ichigo, por lo menos, la seguridad que ella podía brindarle.

_eso ya lo se

Rukia lo miro sorprendida, sus ojos mostraban una capa de tristeza y nostalgia que ella no llegaba a comprender del todo, él no podía estar interesándose en ella, era imposible, un espada no mostraba esas debilidades, mucho menos Grimmjow.

Iba a replicar por su carácter, pero su vestido se levanto moviéndose frenéticamente por la gran cantidad de reiatsu que se desprendía a unos kilómetros de distancia, corrió unos pasos hacia delante ignorando las fuertes punzadas de dolor que recibía todo su cuerpo al tocar el pie con la arena y se paro frente a donde se presentaba el elevamiento espiritual, lo reconocía perfectamente, Ichigo se estaba tomando totalmente en serio la pelea, tenia que estar en una situación complicada, ni siquiera entendía como era capaz de tener tanto poder dentro suyo, era intimidante que una sola persona tu viera tanto poder, tanto él como Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow la cargo en su espalda, Rukia no replico en ningún momento por ello, y nuevamente emprendió la marcha con ella, a medida que avanzaban, mas presión y mas sofocamiento había en el aire, no le llegaba a afectar y eso le sorprendió, ya que antes, al menos le haría mas dificultosa su respiración, en cambio ahora… claro, ahora lo entendía, eran los poderes de espada que estaban naciendo en ella sin que se diera cuenta.

_Grimmjow…¿para que quieres ir?

_mi lugar esta donde hay lucha y sangre Rukia ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿acaso tienes miedo?

_la verdad…si-admitió hundiendo su cabeza en la espalda de Grimmjow, a la altura de los omoplatos, sus ojos se entrecerraron y emitió un largo suspiro.

_no seas idiota, es sabido de sobra que ese shinigami no permitirá que te suceda nada, además, yo también estoy ahí y no voy a alejarme de ti Rukia, no te va a pasar nada.

Rukia sonrío complacida por la respuesta, y el corazón le empezó a latir mas rápido, a lo lejos diviso las dos figuras que aparecían y desaparecían en el cielo, dejando algunas chispas producidas por el choque de sus espadas, entendió que al fin su reencuentro con Ichigo era inevitable.

.

.

.

_Getsuga Ten Shou!-el impacto del golpe, alejo a un malherido Ulquiorra hacia atrás, haciendo que aterrizara en el suelo, Ichigo seguidamente, hizo lo mismo, por mas golpes que lograba asestarle, él no parecía demostrar algún signo de preocupación, debilidad o dolor en su rostro.

Exhausto, respiro desesperadamente aprovechando los preciados momentos de descanso para tomar un poco de aire, el que se le hacia imposible tomar en la pelea.

Volteo la cabeza sin poder créeselo, caminando tranquilamente a unos cuarenta metros de él, estaba la silueta de Grimmjow, hasta que el fin lo había cruzado, parte de su estadía en las noches, era para vengarse de ese mal nacido, recordó el momento en que los ataco a él y a Rukia, como hundió salvajemente su mano en su pecho y la expresión de su cara ansioso por matarlos a los dos, inconscientemente arrugo la nariz.

Afortunadamente, Ulquiorra había detenido los ataques, comprendiendo la aparición del espada como un hecho merecedor de una explicación, perfecto, eso le daba más tiempo para recuperarse y poder saldar cuentas con los dos.

Lo que no se espero en ningún momento, fue que Grimmjow totalmente alejado de sus pensamientos, depositara con total cuidado a una persona en es suelo, contra una roca.

Era ella…

Rukia estaba allí, con él, al lado de Grimmjow

¿Pero que mierda?

Veloz como un rayo, apareció a unos tres metros de los dos, utilizando el shumpo. Y en cuanto su mirada recorrió a Rukia de pies a cabeza, respiro tranquilo y exaltado, tranquilo por poder comprobar su estado en buenas condiciones y exaltado, al ver las vestimentas de la chica, ¿desde cuando Rukia tenia unas curvas tan pronunciadas? Peor aun, Qué hacia con esas ropas estando en el hueco mundo, donde debía solamente luchar. Y aun peor, ¿desde cuando permitía que un maldito espada la tocara?, el mismo que la había lastimado anteriormente, dejándola al borde de la muerte, haciendo que él y todos sus amigos se preocuparan por su estado.

_Ichi…go-susurro tratando levantarse, al estar parada, se olvido completamente del tajo en el pie y trastabillo.

Grimmjow actúo rápidamente y haciendo gala de su preocupación hacia la shinigami, la sostuvo de la cintura impidiendo que se caiga, sin darse cuenta de la atónita mirada que Ichigo les dirigía.

_¿estas bien?-le pregunto en su oído, entibiándoselo con su aliento.

_cla…claro, gracias-dijo incomoda, volviendo a sentarse sobre la roca, decidiendo que lo mejor era mantenerse quieta..

_...que, dime que es lo que estas haciendo Rukia!-Ichigo elevo la voz completamente furioso ante la escena que se presentaba delante de sus ojos, no era posible, lo que estaba pasando no tenia ninguna explicación aparente.

Rukia lo recorrió con la mirada y se impresiono por su estado, ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta? Tenia incontables manchas de sangre repartidas por todo su traje, un corte en el brazo izquierdo que le sangraba y su sangre caía hasta la punta de sus dedos, respiración agitada y reiatsu descontrolado, todo un caos.

.

_ella esta con nosotros, no te metas shinigami, ¿acaso estas furioso porque tu amiga te abandono?-el tono rudo de Grimmjow reflejo lo molesto que estaba, Rukia pudo notarlo al instante, debido a eso, lo jalo de su pantalón y en cuanto él la miro ella le mando una mirada furiosa por su poca delicadeza y asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que podía manejarse sola con todo aquello, después de todo, la persona frente a ella, seguía siendo ichigo.

Debido a la forma casi imperceptible que Ichigo temblaba, se carcajeo sarcásticamente en su interior, él también estaba furioso, no cabía duda que los dos eran muy temperamentales.

_ichigo, desde que entramos al hueco mundo, no hemos recibido ninguna clase de ayuda por parte de la sociedad de almas, caminamos ciegamente buscando a nuestra amiga, luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, terminando seriamente heridos, casi muertos. En el camino, cuando me quede sola, Me enfrente al noveno espada, el cual tenia un parecido idéntico a una persona muy importante para mi-ichigo apretó los puños, sintiéndose impotente por todo lo que tuvo que pasar Rukia, el no quería que ella luchase, por mas que nunca se lo diría, el esperaba que ella no termine involucrada en esto, pero era imposible, siendo una shinigami orgullosa como lo era.-no sabes lo duro que fue…volver a matarle-ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para que la dejara continuar cuando vio que Ichigo iba a abrir la boca para interrumpir-cuando finalmente logre entrar a las noches, al primero que encontré fue a Grimmjow.

Grimmjow miro al costado frunciendo todavía un poco mas su ceño, esperando por las palabras que saldrían de la boca de Rukia, en el momento en que la vio, se apareció delante de ella, sin importarle las condiciones en las que estuviera y le siguió los pasos, atormentándola mentalmente, "como si tuviera la menor idea de que luego me arrepentiría" pensó frustrado.

_ él me dio un poder, al parecer, ahora en mi interior tengo desarrollados los poderes de un espada, lo que quiere decir que soy mas fuerte que antes, aunque yo no lo aparente… entonces, me llevo frente a Aizen y fui "presentada" delante de algunos de los espadas, allí, Aizen, le asigno a Grimmjow la misión de cuidar de mi.

Él la miro sorprendido por el hecho de haber omitido lo mal que se llevaron el principio, entonces, solo pudo guardar silencio.

_aunque yo no sienta estos poderes dentro mío, se que están. Pero yo no quise tenerlos, -aclaro bajando la mirada- si los tengo, debo saber aprovecharlos, en contra de Aizen.

Ichigo avanzo hacia ella hasta quedar de frente, la miro con enojo y se giro rápidamente para pegarle en la mejilla a Grimmjow, consiguiendo que su labio se parta, empezando a sangrar, su furia se desato, y Rukia, internamente adivino sus movimientos, lo conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta que estaba luchando desde un principio con las ganas de tirarse encima de Grimmjow.

_Ichigo!-le grito parándose sin importarle su dolor, su herida ya no la sentía, quizás se estaba curando rápidamente.

_cállate!...ahora es mi turno-la miro directo a los ojos y clavo su fría mirada en ella. Grimmjow lo tomo por la solapa del cuello y lo acerco a su cara, mostrándole una expresión de furia total, su labio seguía sangrando en un pequeño hilo que le caía hasta la mandíbula.

_¡no le hables así shinigami! Que sabrás tu por todo lo que ella paso.

_joder! No te metas-se soltó de su agarre y encaro a Rukia que lo miraba tristemente, conteniendo sus lagrimas.-¿Cómo puedes estar con el? Ellos son los enemigos! El estuvo a punto de matarte y tu ¿lo dejas pasar como si nada? ¡no me jodas! Estas siendo injusta Rukia, estupida e injusta.

Rukia se acerco con la cabeza gacha, mojando el piso con las gotas de agua que salían de sus ojos incontrolables, y delante de la mirada culpable de Ichigo, levanto su mano y le estampo una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla, volteándole la cara a un lado. Levanto la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados y aguados, sin poder parar el pequeño derrame de lágrimas.

_no hables si no sabes nada Ichigo, no entiendes lo que estuvo pasando! Tu solo te preocupas por Inoue! ¿Qué diablos sabrás de mi!-abrió sus ojos y se detuvo a pensar, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Acaso…?

_no metas a Inoue en esto!, entiende que hay que matarlos, no debes estar cerca de ellos-añadió preocupado, avanzando hasta alcanzar su mano, la tomo fuertemente y la miro a los ojos- promételo, tienes que huir, yo me encargare de ellos- dijo señalando a Ulquiorra que lo miraba desde la distancia.

_irónico shinigami, pero mi tiempo de lucha se ha acabado… llegue al limite.

_que dices…?

_no te sorprendas, tu estas mas lastimado que yo, la única diferencia es que yo tengo un limite muy corto de tiempo.

Ichigo no dijo nada, era verdad que las heridas le ardían, pero no se iba permitir derrumbarse delante de Grimmjow, luego de salir de ese lugar, estaría mas tranquilo y dejaría que lo curaran… no, mejor dicho, después de hablar con Rukia, pensaría en sus heridas.

Se sintió un verdadero inútil por saber que Ulquiorra tenia desventajas enfrentándose a él, si no lo habría matado seguramente, ¿Qué clase de batalla era esa?, era algo absurdo, que un espada termine así.

Apretó los puños mientras veía a Ulquiorra desvanecerse, desintegrándose dejando pequeñas cenizas en el aire, su mirada no cambiaba para nada, seguía con su porte frío y carente de sentimientos, no le importaba morir, eso era sabido, el no conocía lo que era la verdadera vida.

_quien lo diría Ulquiorra… mueres antes que yo eh?-Grimmjow le hablo a Ulquiorra en sus últimos momentos de vida, pero no le hablo de una forma socarrona, mas bien, le hablo como si no se pudiera creer que lo hayan derrotado-al menos te libras del control de Aizen.

Era su idea, o ichigo y Rukia entendían lo que el decía como una forma de consuelo hacia el espada, Grimmjow mas que mofándose de el, lo estaba en cierto modo envidiando.

_hum…ya veo-fue el último aliento del cuarto espada.

.

.

.

**Euphrasie Elessar**: si queres, te dejo a Aizen, yo me quedo con Ichi ñ.ñ no tengo problema. Espero que este capitulo sea lo esperado, Grimmjow esta fatal ahora, me encanta su carácter. Besitos y cuídate mucho :)

**jessy moon 15**: en eso me baso con las historias, Rukia es lo importante XD y la ligo con todos porque yo quisiera estar en su pellejo, Ichigo tendrá muchos celos v.v y Orihime… ya lo veras jujuju.

**Ruki-0408**: espero que tu comentario signifique que te agrado la historia ñ.ñ, si es así déjame un review, así me pongo contenta. Besos.

**Thezhiwy15**: no te defraudare, prometo seguir con la historia hasta terminarla o hasta que se aburran de mi u.u gracias por tus comentarios, ¡cuídate!

.

.

**En verdad que este capitulo me dejo contenta, algo raro o.0 pero me parece que el ritmo de las cosas va bien, al fin apareció ichigo! No me la creo u.u y tiene esas reacciones tan propias y esperadas.**

**Gracias por leer, ¡suerte! **


	5. Chapter 5

_._

_._

_**Renacer, el camino de vuelta.**_

_._

_._

_._

_Las tres se __habían quedado un poco impactados por la muerte de Ulquiorra, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, supieron, se dieron cuenta que Ulquiorra no era una mala persona, él no tenia la culpa, pero por mas déspota y cruel que fuese, estaban felices por tener alguien menos contra quien luchar, un obstáculo menos. _

__es hora de que te vayas __Rukia-Ichigo apunto nuevamente su espada hacia Grimmjow, dispuesto a pelear._

_Grimmjow solo suspiro sonoramente, sabia lo que le __seguía, una lucha en la que los dos pelearían hasta casi desangrarse y morir, si tenían suerte uno de ellos podría sobrevivir y ver una vez mas a Rukia, porque quería volver a verla, necesitaba aprender algo de ella._

__¡no!, ustedes dos no van a pelear, no hay necesidad-se apresuro a __decirles Rukia._

__vine para pelear y salvar a __Orihime, eso ya esta hecho, ¿O quieres que te rescate también?_

_Rukia __percibió la entonación burlona y fastidiosa con la que se dirigió a ella, ¿Quién se creía ese idiota para hablarle así? ¿Se burlaba por ser tantas las veces que la había salvado?, el muy descerebrado se olvidaba las veces que ella lo había salvado a él . Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que lo que quería era protegerlos._

"despiértate…Rukia"

_Se toco con la palma de la mano la__ frente, esa voz… ¿una mujer? De pronto le dolía mucho la cabeza._

__oye enana, ¿esta__s bien?_

"_jum, enana" hace mucho tiempo que no me llamaba __así, le hubiera reclamado si pudiese hablar, pero mi garganta quemaba demasiado, no podía hablar porque sentía que se me iba a desgarrar la voz, sostuve mi cuerpo sobre una roca cercana., tratando de no lastimarlo mas, parecía arder entera, tenia mucho calor, mi vista se nublaba y solo veía manchones a lo lejos, que simulaban ser Ichigo y Grimmjow._

____Rukia, déjate de bromas, ¿que es lo que sucede?_

_Quemaba, me sofocaba con el calor que __sentía, justo cuando creía que me iba a desmayar y en el momento en el que cerré los ojos las imágenes de la oscura habitación que había visitado anteriormente, surgieron en mi cabeza, enfocándose en lo que había llamado mi atención, la que parecía estar llena de vida, una misteriosa vida…_

____llévenme, llévenme hasta el laboratorio-les hablo apresuradamente, desesperada de dolor, al ver que nadie le respondió mando al diablo su tranquilidad-¡Grimmjow!-se quejo._

__¿que tienes?-__sintió como su mano caliente se poso en su hombro._

__¡de prisa!-f__ue lo ultimo que pudo hacer, no tenia fuerzas para luchar, pero esperaba que ese par, haya entendido su mensaje, tenían que llevarla hasta allá, lo sentía, como su cuerpo palpitaba afirmándole que lo decidido estaba bien, que su decisión era correcta._

_Finalmente __cerró sus cansados párpados, y sintió su cuerpo liviano…_

____Rukia…-Ichigo junto a ella movió su cara suavemente para hacerla reaccionar, al ver que no había caso la sacudió por los hombros un poco mas fuerte.-mierda…despierta._

__vallamos donde ella dice, este asunto nos concierne a los dos._

_Grimmjow le mando una mirada severa a Ichigo, no confiaban mutuamente entre ellos ningún tipo de confianza existía, le pidió su asentimiento solo por Rukia, en esos momentos no quería causar problemas a la chica._

_Vio como I__chigo cargaba a una inconsciente Rukia entre sus brazos, la forma en que la miraba, con una mirada tan intensa y cargada de emociones, justamente las mismas emociones que batallaban todo el tiempo en su interior. Se mantuvo callado guiando al shinigami hacia el laboratorio que había mencionado Rukia anteriormente, recordándolo, disminuyo la velocidad de los shumpos y se puso al costado de Ichigo, observo la cara de ella e Ichigo se detuvo instantáneamente._

_Toco cuidadosamente su frente__, se preocupo cuando comprobó que tenia el rostro todo mojado, producto de la fiebre._

__esta empeorando, __démonos prisa-le dijo a Ichigo guiándolo nuevamente, aumentando la velocidad de sus shumpos._

_Ichigo __apretó las manos alrededor de las piernas y la espalda de Rukia, se sentía impotente, ella estaba sufriendo y él no podía hacer nada. La miro a la cara unos momentos sin dejar de avanzar y estudio su rostro, perlado de sudor con las mejillas sonrojadas por la temperatura, tan vulnerable ante el, que tuvo miedo, miedo de perderla, de que le pasara algo._

__I__chi…go-murmuro quejosamente entre sueños, se removió entre sus brazos inquieta y en su rostro apareció una mueca desagradable, él quiso despertarla pero desistió al ver que entraron a una torre, para seguidamente dar paso a un largo pasillo oscuro en el que Grimmjow camino haciendo que el le siguiera, se detuvieron frente a una puerta casi en al fondo y el espada abrió la puerta entrando, Ichigo lo siguió con Rukia en brazos._

_Observo a su alrededor, tubos quebrados, __múltiples líquidos de colores derramados en una mesa a los costados del laboratorio, libros viejos, y en el medio dándole un toque "especial y sombrío" a la habitación, se encontraba una capsula de vidrio, que extrañamente estaba cubierta de raíces, como si se tratara de un árbol que la sostenía._

__escucha, no soy la mano derecha de __Aizen ni nada por el estilo, así que si queremos salir vivos de esta, tenemos que hacerlo rápido, ¿entiendes?-le pregunto Grimmjow quitándole de los brazos a Rukia, para acercarla hasta la "burbuja gigante"._

__¿que haces?-p__regunto desconforme por habérsela Quitado de sus brazos y por llevársela lejos de el._

____Aizen nos contó de uno de sus últimos planes, hace unos días en una reunión nos lo dijo: "ella nos será útil, en el momento en que le demos los poderes de espada, sufrirá una evolución, que a su vez se vera beneficiada en relación a uno de los últimos experimentos que lleve a cabo…-continuo ante la mirada expectante de todos los espadas reunidos-en mi laboratorio cuento con un elemento indispensable para la evolución de Rukia, la meteremos dentro de una burbuja especialmente diseñada para ella._

__¿y… que se supone que __hará esa burbuja para hacerla evolucionar?-pregunto Stark interesado en la conversación._

__tiene un liquido especial que incrementa las funciones musculares en su organismo, __haciéndola tener mas rapidez, poder y agudizando sus sentidos, claro que de todas formas puede tener efectos secundarios desconocidos, pero, solo estamos…experimentando ¿verdad gin?_

__si, __Aizen-sama-contesto con su típica sonrisa._

__bien…en unos __días veremos que sucede._

…

__entonces, según pienso, tendremos que meter a __Rukia dentro de esta cosa-le dijo a ichigo acercándola mas a la orilla de la burbuja, que contaba con un agujero por arriba._

__¡espera__!, hazlo con cuidado-le ordeno Ichigo, una gota de sudor le recorría la mejilla, se notaba que estaba nervioso._

__ya lo se, no soy tan animal-le gruño._

_Grimmjow se ubico __justo al medio del agujero y a Rukia de forma que caiga dentro sin tocar la burbuja, la acerco lo mas que pudo sin tocar el liquido… entonces, ichigo observo como dudaba, … y no era para menos, él también estaba muy indeciso, ¿que pasara una vez Rukia este allí dentro?, tal vez tenga reacciones en su cuerpo, no despierte, tenga quemaduras, se…ahogue y hasta podría…_

__¡mierda!, solo hazlo, no hay __opción-le grito Ichigo apretando los puños._

_La dejo caer._

_Vieron como al hacer contacto con el liquido y sumergirse, pequeñas burbujas se formaron a su alrededor, el color celeste del extraño liquido se __volvió verde y la ropa de Rukia se desintegro en cuestión de instantes, dejándola expuesta._

_Los dos chicos presentes miraron cada uno a un lado diferente, con la boca abierta y las mejillas sonrojadas._

__¿p-por…que?-le pregunto ichigo a Grimmjow __obligándose mentalmente a no mirar la figura de Rukia._

__no lo se…e-e-eh… esto es incomodo-__Grimmjow puso sus manos en los bolsillos- pero tendremos que verla, no valla a ser que se ahogue._

_Los dos giraron sus cuerpos para el lado en que __habían girado sus cabezas, para no ver el cuerpo de la shinigami, en cuanto los dos estuvieron frente a frente, asintieron al mismo tiempo y lentamente voltearon la mirada hasta toparse con Rukia._

_Sus ojos estaban cerrados sutilmente, sin ninguna expresión de dolor como hace unos momentos, su esbelta figura destacaba enormemente al no tener ropa puesta, pero__ los chicos "agradecían" a la shinigami por estar en posición fetal dentro del agua, así no veían tanto como para ponerlos mas nerviosos._

_Cabe destacar que __además de cambios físicos, también su pelo era diferente, había crecido tanto, que taparía toda su espalda, hasta un poco por debajo, si sus cabellos negros, no estuvieran esparcidos gracias a la gravedad que el agua imponía._

__es… raro verla __así ¿verdad?-musito Grimmjow impactado por la nueva presencia de Rukia, se notaba totalmente diferente._

____muy raro-concordó Ichigo apreciando la vista, nunca tomo a Rukia como una chica linda, a veces hasta se olvidaba que era una chica, pero en esos momentos, se pateaba mentalmente al haber sido tan estupido. No tenia demasiada "delantera", pero estaba bien con eso, tenia una figura envidiable, ¿y así se daba cuenta?, teniéndola en frente suyo, completamente desnuda… _

__maldito seas viejo-maldijo el hijo ahora __prodigio de Ishinn Kurosaki, al parecer estaban surgiendo dentro suyo los genes hereditarios de su padre._

__¿qu__e es lo que tanto miras eh?-lo saco de sus pervertidos pensamientos, un tanto brusco._

__¿eh? Nada realmente-dijo mirando sus pies-mejor aun, ¿Qué carajos estas mirando tu?-le apunto con un dedo._

__¡tsk!, ¡nada!, solo compruebo su estado, es impresionante que sus ropas se hayan desintegrado y su cuerpo no este lastimado._

__es verdad, bueno, al fin y al cabo esto fue hecho para ella ¿no?__, por eso mismo no tiene problemas estando en contacto con el agua-expreso sus pensamientos-lo raro es que tendría que haberle hecho unos estudios a Rukia como mínimo._

__los hizo, esos estudios fueron realizados-murmuro el espada con mirada seria y la vista fija en __Rukia-cuando atravesé su pecho…-Ichigo lo miro detenidamente y estudio sus facciones, tristes y arrepentidas, como lo pensaba, decidió no decir nada para que siga hablando-rastros de su sangre quedaron en mi mano y ropas, también había sangre tuya, pero no se si la habrá estudiado también Aizen cuenta con científicos impresionantes, no necesitan una muestra de sangre para estudiar una persona, unos pequeños rastros son suficientes para ellos._

__¡joder! ¿Cómo es que no te d__iste cuenta entes?-le reprocho Ichigo enfrentándolo con la mirada._

__en esos momentos no tenia ninguna __relación con Rukia-no se sentía nada amenazado por ichigo, no le importaba las reacciones que pudiera tener-lo que menos me importaba era lo que le pasara, en cuanto llegue a las noches, mi ropa fue sustituida y ahora que lo recuerdo se la llevaron rápidamente, seguramente también estudiaron tu sangre-le dijo soltándose de su agarre._

_Crack!_

…

_Los dos miraron en la __dirección del ruido y vieron como la burbuja en la que Rukia se encontraba, se iba rompiendo, el vidrio se resquebrajaba desde el centro, los dos, sin saber como actuar esperaron atentos a lo que sucedía._

_En pocos segundos, una fisura dejo pasar el agua __através del vidrio, luego, la fisura aumento abriéndose todavía mas, el pelo de Rukia descendió cubriéndole gran parte del cuerpo y ella se sentó entre la abertura que había._

____Rukia…_

_Ella __abrió los ojos lentamente y su mirada se poso en Ichigo, lo estudio con ojos fríos, con el agua escurriéndose en sus costados. Apoyó delicadamente sus desnudos pies en el suelo y ayudada de una rama, se incorporo lentamente hasta quedar débilmente parada._

_Ichigo camino apresurado hasta quedar enfrente de ella, __Rukia hizo un movimiento hacia atrás con el pie izquierdo, asustada._

____¡Rukia!, ¿Qué haces?-le pregunto confundido y excitado al verla en pie._

____no te acerques-sus ojos se empaparon de lagrimas que descendieron rápidamente por su pálido rostro- aléjate Ichigo- lo amenazo poniendo una mano delante de él , para impedir que se acerque mas a ella, apretó muy fuerte de la rama en que se sostenía y su mirada viajo a través del laboratorio, deteniéndose al diferenciar la presencia de otra persona que los acompañaba en la habitación, rápidamente saco conclusiones._

____Grimmjow?-le pregunto para asegurarse, no podía verlo a la distancia en que estaban, por mas corta que sea, el lugar contaba con poca luz._

__si, soy yo…__Rukia-escucho sus pasos acercarse a ella, y lo vio extender un short y una chaqueta que conformaban un traje de arrancar, al parecer había notado que tenia frío y había encontrado ese traje para ella._

__gracias-dijo __aceptándolo lentamente con la mano, cuidando de con su otra mano tapar su desnudez, tarea fácil debido al largo del cabello.-¿Cómo es que lo conseguiste?_

__hay un mueble en casi todas las habitaciones, lleno de ropa, __no es problema encontrar algo, después de todo, cambiamos de ropa no muy seguido, solo cuando peleamos-le respondió._

_Rukia se __sintió observada, todavía estaba muy enojada y triste por las palabras de él, ¿quien se creía?, además de eso, dejándolo de lado, noto como su cuerpo había cambiado y su pelo había crecido de forma repentina. Inocentemente toco un mechón que caía por su hombro y lo movió delicadamente, viendo el largo y sus movimientos, como consecuencia…_

_Ichigo y Grimmjow __apartaron la mirada rápidamente, "de nuevo"_

_C__of,cof…_

__kyaa!-__Rukia tomo unas barritas de metal de arriba de una mesa cercana y se las tiro en la cabeza al par de pervertidos, menos mal que tenían reflejos, si no, ya estarían en coma o con un notable Chichón en la cabeza, no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que Rukia se ponga como fiera, tirando a diestra y siniestra todo lo que estaba a su alcance._

"_mujeres __problemáticas"_

_Los pobres chicos se cubrieron la cabeza__ escondiéndola entre sus brazos y corrieron hasta la puerta gritando escandalizados._

__¡mierda, __Rukia!- le advirtió Grimmjow bufando debido a la estupida reacción de la chica, se habían besa… ¡lo que sea! Y ¿le daba vergüenza mostrar un poco de piel? Jah!, chiquilla malcriada._

__¿¡__puedes parar de una puta vez!-Ichigo si que estaba fastidiado, era tan escandalosa como de costumbre, eso le alegro, saber que por mas tiempo que estuvo con los espadas y a manos de Aizen, seguía siendo Rukia._

_Su __Rukia._

_Hubiese seguido en su __ensoñación si no hubiese sido jalado fuertemente._

__¡hey!-protesto._

____cállate!, tenemos que salir de aquí-le dijo Grimmjow._

__¿y __Rukia?_

__al lado tuyo idiota-le __respondió ella de mala gana, el la volvió a ver y se quedo nuevamente embelesado con su presencia, el pelo largo le quedaba muy bien, se veía mas…atractiva que antes._

__por como me contestas debo suponer que me perdonaste ¿no?._

__estas equivocado, solo estoy __dándote una ligera tregua, en cuanto volvamos a karakura te las veras conmigo-lo amenazo empezando la huida detrás de Grimmjow._

__es suficiente para mi-le__ contesto con una media sonrisa, sabia que era imposible ganarle en una de sus peleas a la enana, ella tenia la ultima palabra de sus discusiones._

_Emprendieron su rápida huida de regreso a karakura, ya después se las arreglarían en como lidiar con los espadas que quedaban y con Aizen, por ahora el haber ido no había sido en vano, Orihime estaba a salvo, seguramente con sus demás amigos, todos esperando por ellos._

"_Solo un poco mas"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Hola! **

**Este capitulo es especial porque en realidad, siempre quise ver a Rukia con el pelo largo, pero Tite Kubo no me lo cumple u.u creo que le quedaría muy lindo, no por eso estoy diciendo que se pelo sea feo, me encanta su pelo, tiene un estilo muy original.**

_**En este capitulo no hay mucha acción, pero en el capitulo que viene explicare algunas cosas mas y habrá mas acción y mas personajes. Va a hacer su entrada ¡Urahara!, el sombrerero loco le da un toque de gracia a la historia, siempre que se aparece y hace de las suyas es realmente divertido.**_

_**j**__**essy moon 15: **__lo lamento, pero todavía no se me ocurre una ocasión para poner a Gin y Rukia, la pareja no es de mi agrado, pero algún acercamiento entre ellos habrá, te lo aseguro, solo dame tiempo. A mi parecer, el nombre Inoue también es un detonante, la mencionan en la serie o el manga y me exaspero, pero ya que, a la pobre no la quiere nadie u.u._

_¡Gracias por leer el fic! _

_**Euphrasie Elessar: **__a mi también me parece un mejor final para Ulquiorra, es un muy buen personaje, tanto me gusto, que le hice un pequeño fic en el homenaje de su muerte._

_Ichigo es celoso siempre, nada más que no lo demuestra, puro orgullo ¬¬_

_Gracias por leer, ¡cuídate mucho!_

_**Thezhiwi15: **__en este capi no te deje tan picada con el final, si, es verdad que Grimmjow actúa mucho en el fic, es que me encanta ese hombre *.* ¿te gusto el beso? ¡Genial!, todas esperamos que Ichigo deje de ser tan cabezota, pero yo creo que demuestra sus sentimientos a su manera, mas no puede el pobre o.0 _

_¡Gracias por leerlo, cuídate!_

_._

_._


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

Decisión final: la grieta se abre

.

.

.

Escapaban apresuradamente, pretendiendo llegar hasta su objetivo antes de que anochezca, lentamente el sol comenzaba a esconderse desde lo alto dándole un toque oscuro y deprimente al terreno de las noches.

Rukia estaba callada, debatiendo sus propios pensamientos, había cambiado completamente, fue una sorpresa despertarse de esa manera, le gustaba su anterior pelo corto, pero sentir sus cabellos moviéndose al compás del viento, era algo tranquilizador y liberal.

Vio a su lado, encontrándose con Ichigo, le era imposible estar mas tiempo enojada con él, sabia lo preocupado que había estado por ella y por mas faltas que cometa, nunca se olvidaría de todas las que les debía al muchacho, sin embargo, era divertido ver como el chico trataba de disculparse con ella. Ichigo era un idiota.

A su otro lado se movía ágilmente Grimmjow, todavía no podía creer que el espada los ayudase, supuestamente el estaba bajo el mando de Aizen, pero demostró que sus propios deseos estaban antes que cualquier poder, lo admiraba por la fuerza interior que tenia, en el poco tiempo que estuvo con Aizen se dio cuenta que tenia a sus preferidos, entre los que no estaba Grimmjow bajo ningún punto de vista. Grimmjow también era un idiota.

_¡oi! Grimmjow, ¿Por qué no te vas ya?-Ichigo lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

_porque no se me antoja shinigami, no te metas en mis asuntos.-le respondió tajante.

_¡Rukia! Dile algo a tu estupido guardaespaldas.

_díselo tu, no soy tu reportera ni nada parecido, ¿acaso le tienes miedo?-si, su venganza comenzaba.

_así es, ve a esconderte bajo las faldas de Rukia, es lo único que sabes hacer inútil.

_¡cállate! no me conoces, no me hables con tanta confianza-Ichigo estaba indignado con el espada, ¿Por qué los seguía a todas partes? Seria por… no, imposible.

_no necesito tu estupida confianza-le respondió tranquilamente.

_ah…-suspiro Rukia, la forma de pelear de ellos dos era la misma que Ichigo tenia con Renji, por mas que lo negara, el se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de Grimmjow y ahora que lo pensaba él se iría con ellos, si se quedaba lo matarían rápidamente por traición. Aizen no le Daria el derecho para hablar o justificarse y Grimmjow no le negaría nada, es capaz de enfrentarse a Aizen por su orgullo, si eso pasaba iba a morir.

Maldita suerte la suya.

_ahora que me doy cuenta ¿Por qué habré cambiado de esta forma?-se pregunto Rukia en voz alta.

_querían "despertaste" eso fue lo que Aizen dijo.-le contesto Grimmjow mirándola.

_¿despertar de que? Todo esto es muy raro, no se como podría ser que haya despertado, y mas aun, el cambio de imagen no lo entiendo en absoluto-les dijo Rukia totalmente confundida.

Grimmjow sintió pena por ella, debe ser horrible sentirse tan perdida, quería ayudarla pero no sabia como.

¿o si?

_la mujer de la estatua-murmuro el chico de pelos celestes-aquella mujer que te mostré.

_¿que hay con ella?-le pregunto Rukia interesada.

_es idéntica a ti, te pareces mucho a ella Rukia.-Rukia se paro en seco y recordó la imagen de la hermosa mujer que vio en el parque con Grimmjow ¿ como es posible que esa cosa estuviera allí? Supuestamente Aizen desconocía ese lugar, que hacia una estatua ahí?

Rukia miro a Ichigo y procedió a explicarle todo.

_las noches esta llena de habitaciones y lugares extraños… entre ellos el laboratorio y un parque que me mostró Grimmjow, según él, el único que sabe de su presencia es él mismo, pero es muy extraño que halla una estatua de una mujer, tendría que haber sido hecha , no puede aparecerse así por que si.

Rukia coincidió con lo dicho anteriormente con Grimmjow, ella se parecía a esa mujer, eso era una gran confusión, ¿Por qué se transformo justamente en alguien como esa mujer? Recordó que en el momento que toco la figura, una sensación extraña la recorrió entera, quizás tenia algo que ver con eso.

_tu me dijiste que había una leyenda sobre eso ¿verdad?

Grimmjow siguió su camino esperando unos segundos para contestar.

_no es el momento ni el lugar, luego hablaremos de esto.

Rukia frunció el ceño y fijo su vista al frente, Ishida, Chad, Inoue, la capitana Unohana y Renji los esperaban a unos metros, Ichigo les agito la mano mostrándoles donde estábamos y Renji se apresuro a llegar hasta nosotros.

_¡oi! Ruki-….¡Rukia! Pero ¿Cómo? Tu pelo esta mas largo-le dijo Renji como un tonto mirando el largo para comprobarlo.

_eso es obvio idiota-apareció una tercera voz.

_¡Ichigo! Espa….-Renji paro en seco, nosotros estábamos ya, esperando por lo que le seguiría a la corta mentalidad de nuestro amigo pelirrojo. Decidí contar hasta cien.

_¡espada! ¿Qué carajos hace un espada con ustedes? ¿Por qué no lo mataron? ¡contéstenme! ¡Ruki…-

Ichigo no lo soporto mas y le pego en la barbilla volviéndole la cara hacia atrás, Renji callo en la arena en una pose graciosa, con los brazos arriba y la boca abierta.

_¡maldito capullo!-Renji se incorporo quedando sentado sobre la arena, con toda la espalda sucia y se sobo la quijada, de verdad que dolía.

Observo a Rukia como se daba una palmada en la frente, seguramente pensando en lo idiota que se veía… le muy perra. El otro sujeto tenía las manos en los bolsillos y lo miraba fijamente, ahogo un grito cuando se fijo bien en el extraño, sin lugar a dudas era un espada, ¿Cómo mierda era eso posible?.

_¿tu que me ves?-le pregunto rudamente.

_lo patético que eres, shinigami-le respondió sin darle importancia al estado de animo de Renji.

Renji achico los ojos, tomo aire y se levanto caminando hacia el espada, estando frente a él, lo tomo del cuello y acerco un poco su cara a la suya, según él, para intimidarlo.

_¿acaso quieres morir?-al pelirrojo le salía humo por los hoyos de la nariz, parecía un toro.

_no compañero, tu vas a morir si no me sueltas ya.-Grimmjow tomo la mano de Renji y la apretó fuertemente, haciendo flaquear el agarre de Renji en su cuello.

_"_¡OH, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, revoloteo de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Infierno y Pandemónium, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur!_" hado n° 31 ¡Shakkaho!

Renji y Grimmjow miraron a Rukia espantados, la gran bola de energía se dirigía hacia ellos, cruzaron miradas mordazmente un segundo y cada uno "voló" para un lado diferente utilizando un shumpo.

_¡Rukia!, casi me matas, maldita sabandija!-Grimmjow se encontraba al lado de ella, tomo su muñeca y la sacudió un poco-¿quieres que muera?

_¡oh! Por favor! No exageres, fue un simple ataque, no seas llorón.

_entonces no!..

_suéltala!-Grimmjow vio una mata roja que se hecho encima suyo, los dos rodaron un poco peleándose en el camino.

_¿esto será así siempre?-se pregunto Rukia.

_así parece-le contesto una vos profunda a su lado, miro de soslayo a ichigo que cruzado de brazos miraba la divertida escena, todo se le vino abajo.

Recién aceptaba que todo, de cierta forma había acabado, descansarían de las luchas por al menos un tiempo, juraba que al volver, iría lo menos posible a la sociedad de almas, quería despejarse y alejarse de las misiones, al menos por un corto tiempo, necesitaba unas merecidas vacaciones… algo le decía que esas vacaciones nunca podrían concluir.

_Ichigo, ven y ayúdame a moler a este gilipollas-pidió Renji con el ojo derecho morado, ichigo observo a Grimmjow y le vio un raspón en la mejilla.

_no soy tan idiota como ustedes, parecen niños.

_Rukia ¿ no me digas que tenias que cuidar del pequeño bebe todo el tiempo? Con el carácter tan blando que tiene no me sorprendería, hasta un inofensivo hollow le daría graves problemas.

Grimmjow y Rukia se mandaron una mirada cómplice, el espada sabia que no era así, pero también conocía un poco la actitud del chico ¿acaso estaba haciéndose el chulo delante de la shinigami? Lo sacaría a golpes e insultos de sus estupidos pensamientos.

_¡hum! ¿Blando?-Renji y Grimmjow se fijaron como el shinigami corrió hacia ellos, lo que Rukia vio la hizo suspirar una vez mas. El descerebrado de Ichigo había caído en la trampa de niños, ahora el trío de animales peleaban en un nube de arena, "que poco cerebro" pensó.

De este modo, su experiencia con esos crios la hizo ayudarlos con un pequeño empujón para que se separen.

_hola, ¡capitán Kempachi!

Instantáneamente Ichigo y Renji se pusieron rígidos dejando de pelear, Rukia percibió un ligero temblor en sus cuerpos, mas sin embargo, los dos no se movían, el de pelo celeste los miro confundidos.

¿Tanto miedo causaba ese tal capitán Kempachi?.

_¡TRIO DE IDIOTAS!-ante el gutural gruñido que salio de la "frágil" garganta de la chica, los tres, automáticamente se formaron en fila frente a ella, los dos mas implicados, los que conocían al capitán suspiraron aliviados, ningún rastro de Kempachi cerca.

_¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Kurosaki-kun!-si, Inoue Orihime corría hacia ellos, junto a Ishida y Chad, los tres parecían estar bien, esto hizo a Ichigo tranquilizarse, claro, estaban con la capitana Unohana, ninguna herida de tal gravedad como para que ella no la pueda solucionar.

Ichigo observo a las dos chicas que se abrazaban….bueno, mas bien, Orihime abrazaba a Rukia de forma escandalosa mientras observaba como le hacia gestos por el largo de su cabello, a lo que Rukia respondía con pequeñas sonrisas, sonrío de medio lado también, pensando que se veían como antes.

_Kurosaki.

_¡Ishida! ¡Chad!-Ichigo se sorprendió al verlos a los dos saludándolos con la mano, sonriéndole despreocupados, en verdad estaba feliz de estar con todos.

_es hora de irnos chicos-Orihime les frunció el ceño con gesto de reproche- se nos hace tarde, cuando lleguemos comeremos un poco de mi postre especial "chocolate, mostaza, pescado, vainilla, arroz, dulce de durazno, crema…".

Mientras Orihime enumeraba con los dedos todos sus ingredientes, los demás la miraban con cara de asco para nada disimulada, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a siquiera oler esa porquería? No, ni pensarlo, preferirían morirse de hambre antes que oler siquiera la "comida" de Orihime.

_no te preocupes, Urahara nos cocinara algo-le dijo Rukia rascándose la mejilla con una gotita en la cabeza.

_¡eso es!-apunto Renji- Urahara nos abrirá la puerta para que podamos salir de una vez por todas, hay que darnos prisa.

Todos menos Grimmjow se reunieron con la capitana Unohana, luego de que Ichigo y Rukia la saludaran, corrieron para poder salir de ese lugar, aunque su cara no lo demostrase, todos sonreían interiormente.

Rukia se detuvo, mirando hacia atrás, Ichigo imito su acción.

Grimmjow los miraba sin moverse, tenia unos ojos tristes y apagados, Rukia no necesito de mas para acercarse a él, retomo el camino de vuelta hacia el espada. Ichigo decidió quedarse distante, pero atento a sus acciones, no terminaba de confiar en ese tipo.

_Grimmjow… vámonos ya, ¿a que esperas?-le pregunto Rukia con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido.

_no creo que lo mejor sea que yo valla con ustedes-susurro con la mirada gacha.

Renji se había unido a Ichigo, esperando por Rukia.

_¿que esta haciendo?-le pregunto curioso a Ichigo.

_convenciendo al idiota.-murmuro Ichigo con una mirada reluciente, se notaba el enfado en sus ojos.

_no me digas que…

_si, va a venir con nosotros.

Renji prefirió callar, el estaba tanto o mas furioso que Ichigo, Rukia no entendía nada, ese tal Grimmjow podría estar engañándola y ella de inocentona lo llevaba con ellos, ni siquiera sabia como era que había adquirido tanta confianza en alguien como él, para eso tendría que esperar.

_Grimmjow… estaba claro que vendrías conmigo, no me digas que has cambiado de opinión porque no lo tolero, quieras o no nos vamos juntos, desde un principio estuvimos juntos en esto, es inaceptable que nos separemos ahora.-el chico vio la decisión en los grandes ojos de la muchacha, estaba decidida, pero el no quería herirla, de verdad que no quería.

_yo nunca prometí nada de eso…shinigami-trato de que su vos sonara lo mas fría posible, difícil justamente cuando se tenia a Rukia frente suyo-vete con tus amigos, te están esperando.

La menuda chica voltio unos centímetros hacia atrás la cabeza, observando a Ichigo y Renji, pero su mirada se poso en el de pelo naranja.

Sus pasos acelerados alertaron a los tres chicos más cercanos, y la acción realizada los dejo impactados, Rukia abrazo a un estático Grimmjow, enterró su cabeza en el masculino pecho y estrujo la tela de su espalda.

_si te quedas, te mataran. Así que…-desasió su abrazo para tomarlo de la muñeca y tirar de él en dirección a los dos chicos ubicados mas adelante.

Grimmjow, todavía sin poder reaccionar, se dejo guiar por la shinigami, después de todo, ella sabia lo que hacia…

En el momento en que sintió su menudo cuerpo, recordó el instante en que la beso, sin poderse mentir a el mismo, reconoció las ganas inmensas que tenia de seguir al lado de aquella mujer, solamente pedía estar junto a ella… cuidándola.

_de acuerdo… tu ganas esta vez.

Rukia sonrío victoriosa pasando por el costado de Ichigo, este vio al pasar los negros cabellos de Rukia y sonrío también, pero no era una sonrisa como las que demostraba tener, esta era una sonrisa marcada por la soledad y la tristeza, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, le lastimaba que en la vida de Rukia halla una nueva persona a la que quería, era celoso hasta ese extremo, al extremo de segarse por la ira y despertar sus peores actitudes. Esta vez, tenia una sensación distinta a la que sintió cuando en un principio vio la relación de Renji y Rukia, esa mas bien, era como de una verdadera familia, de un hermano a una hermana…

…en cambio esta…

Dirigió sus pasos hacia los demás, nada podía hacer.

_bien, les explicare… Urahara-san abrirá desde el otro lado, una puerta para que podamos salir. Es necesario que nos mantengamos unidos y esto sea rápido, el tiempo es relativamente corto ¿entendido?.-observo como los presentes asintieron con la cabeza, todos menos el espada e Ichigo, al parecer ese espada tenia una buena relación con Kuchiki Rukia, y por lo que lo había analizado, no parecía ser una mala persona, al menos no por ahora, por lo que decidió dejar pasar el hecho de su presencia.-perfecto, yo me adelantare en el recorrido, no se queden muy atrás, yo no los podré guiar, tengo unos asuntos que resolver antes.

_pero… Unohana-taicho ¿no será eso peligroso?- pregunto Renji, preocupado.

_para nada, solo deben apresurarse un poco.

En el cielo, se diviso una grieta que comenzó a tomar forma de un hoyo negro, por ese lugar tenían que pasar para por fin poder estar de vuelta en Karakura, todos los anteriores habitantes de Karakura sonrieron calidamente, hasta los mismos shinigamis consideraban la ciudad como su hogar, cada momento de felicidad vivido, se empeñaba en recordárselos.

_nos vemos chicos-Unohana salto rápidamente hacia la oscuridad de la grieta, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

Entre las miradas restantes había todo tipo de sentimientos, confusión, alegría, temor, tranquilidad y preocupación, pero sobre todo un gran anhelo, el de alejarse de la sangre y el dolor que ese lugar representaba.

Las siete personas se dirigieron a la oscuridad de la puerta abierta, debían apresurarse en el recorrido que les quedaba, no pasarían ni un momento mas en las noches… es mas, las noches era tiempo pasado en sus mentes.

.

.

.

_¡lo logramos!-gritó Orihime saltando de alegría, después de unos minutos en esa oscuridad atrapante, divisaron por fin la salida, llegando al subterráneo/campo de entrenamiento de Urahara.

_si, estamos aquí ¿no es eso grandioso Rukia?-le pregunto Renji muy entusiasmado.

_¿eh?... ah.. claro-la chica, de tan feliz que estaba, no podía ni hablar.

_pues díselo a tu cara ¡idiota!...

_cállate descereb-…-Rukia se había girado furiosa pensando que era Ichigo, pero no era él, se lo había dicho Grimmjow, Ichigo se encontraba unos metros detrás de ella peleándose con Ishida por alguna tontería, esto le resulto muy extraño. Sabia que algo le pasaba al chico y ese "algo" era culpa suya… en unos segundos toda su felicidad se borro.

Ahora que lo pensaba… había sido un poco distante con el pobre shinigami, ¡pero el muy menso se lo merecía! Estuvo todo el tiempo pelea tras pelea, mas encima a favor de ella, ni siquiera confío en ella. Si el muy idiota se había enojado por esa tontería pues ella estaba mas enojada que él.

_¿que te ocurre sabandija? No que estabas contenta-le pregunto Grimmjow poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza, acto que no paso desapercibido por el shinigami sustituto, que desvío la mirada mas serio que entes, Rukia elevo su mirada hacia el espada y gruñendo le dio uno de sus tan dolorosos golpes en las costillas, el espada se encontraba encogido del dolor.-¡maldita seas!

_cállate o te congelo-le dijo súper enojada, de algún modo se tenia que distraer.

_pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí…

Todos los presentes dejaron sus júbilos (expresados en distintas formas) para mas tarde y observaron la característica figura de Urahara, con sus típicas sandalias y su sombrero a rallas, claro que también su abanico, el cual le tapaba la cara mientras hablaba.

_con tu estupido abanico no se si estas feliz o te da igual-le hablo Ichigo con cara deprimente.

_entonces no me conoces tanto como Kuchiki-san ¿no es así Kuchiki…¡KUCHIKI-SAN!, ¿pero que has comido?

_un payaso seguro que no-dijo Renji riéndose a carcajada suelta, hecho que todos ignoraron, solo Renji tenia tan poco desarrollado su cerebro como para reírse de su propios y malos chistes.

_Estas mas…mas… grande-le dijo ocultando su risa a través de su fiel amigo el abanico.

_¿que quieres insinuar con eso Urahara?-a la chica ya se le saltaba una vena en la frente.

_no nada, si estas hermosísima-enfatizo su última palabra-cuando quieras puedes venir a un control con tu gigai, tienes un descuen…

La sandalia de Rukia no lo dejo terminar.

_¡ni loca me dejaría tocar por ti maldito viejo loco!

_yo solo decía…no seas tan agresiva Kuchiki-san, las mujeres deben ser femeninas y…

_¡cállate! No necesito ser femenina para molerte a golpes, con eso basta

_tranquila Kuchiki, sabes como es Urahara-san, mejor vallamos dentro para platicar mas cómodos.-les sugirió Ishida acomodándose los lentes.

Entraron a la sala de la casa, Rukia explico rápidamente lo que había ocurrido con Grimmjow y Urahara como era de esperarse dijo que si era confiable para Kuchiki también lo era para él.

pero mas allá de estar todos juntos, un espeso aire se respiraba en el lugar, Urahara se dio cuenta rápidamente, Ichigo evitaba bajo toda circunstancia tener contacto con Rukia o siquiera mirarla, a lo que la shinigami ofendida ignoraba como si no le importara.

"este par"

.

.

.

.

.

Para que se den una idea la puerta que abrió Urahara es prácticamente lo mismo que una "garganta", me encantan esas cosas o.0 de a poco se entenderá mejor todo, espero que este capitulo no les halla aburrido.

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios!

Jessy moon 15: si, lo se, pero no te apresures, las explicaciones vendrán poco a poco, a medida que mi cabecita las va ideando, dame tiempo ;) Rukia es una genia, merece mas popularidad en el manga/anime mas que nada últimamente u.u no te preocupes, yo le doy vida al personaje XD.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y por comentar.

Thezhiwi15: si, Rukia se parece mucho al nuevo Zangetsu, es adorable y esta muy guapo . gracias por las felicitaciones :) como es algo que me gusta hacer sigo sin reproches. Espero que este CAPIT te guste también. ¡Nos leemos y cuídate mucho!

Euphrasie elessar: ya te lo dije compañera, ¡vámonos a Japón! Le hacemos una visita turística a tite y listo ¡los problemas de las fans solucionados! Y de paso me traigo conmigo a Kenichi Matsuyama (*.*) todavía se puede soñar XD ¡besitos y mucha suerte!

Etterna fanel: ¡vaya! Una nueva lectora… ¡bienvenida! Seguramente Ichigo se enterara del tierno beso entre Rukia y Grimmjow, este pelinaranja tiene que darse cuenta de lo que tiene a su lado ¿no? XD

Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer mi fic, me emocionan mucho todos sus comentarios. ¡Besos y suerte!


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

…Lagrimas puras…

.

.

.

_se de la historia de esa figura, es una historia que todos los espadas conocen…

Aizen tiene un poder sorprendente, eso ya lo deben reconocer todos, pero lo mas impresionante es la capacidad que tiene para tener cualquier poder que desee… yo te lo había ocultado Rukia, pero esa estatua tiene un significado, esa mujer estuvo en el primer momento que yo encontré ese lugar, descubrí que Aizen solía ir a ese lugar muy seguido, pero al parecer desistió con sus visitas, por lo que imagino que la estancia de esa mujer es causa suya.

El siempre hablo de ella, hablaba de con una emoción característica, como si anhelara algo de ella, estaba ansioso por encontrarla, por poder estar frente a frente, cara a cara. Fueron pocas las veces que yo escuche sobre este tema, pero una vez marco la diferencia, claramente nos revelo que podía llegar el día en que esa mujer se enfrentara a él; si eso pasaba no sabia como iban a salir las cosas, su poder era muy notorio y evolucionado, pero ella tenia un gran elemento a favor suyo… tendría que investigar mas, pero no descalzaría hasta dar con ella y matarla.

Tiene la idea fija del poder, de conseguir cualquier cosa sin importar lo que tenga que hacer para obtener lo que desea. Lo único que puedo decirles es que ella seria una digna contrincante para Aizen, en el momento en que escuche todo esto de su boca, no pude ni imaginarme a alguien que tenga tal poder como para poder enfrentar a Aizen y ganarle, me pareció algo imposible, mas viniendo de una mujer, es algo bastante extraño pero…

Toda la sala se sumió en un profundo silencio. Grimmjow comprendió que lo que había dicho tardaría un poco en asimilarse, pero comprendía perfectamente que tenia que informarles a todos sobre esto, más que nada quería que Rukia sepa esta información.

_Kuchiki-san…temo que debo hacerte unos estudios.-le dijo Urahara tomando un sorbo de su te-creo que ya sabrás de lo que estoy sospechando y… en necesario hacer unas pruebas.

_si, entiendo-le contesto Rukia vencida, ella también necesitaba saber de que iba todo esto.

_bien, entonces mañana empezaremos, solo dime… ¿te sentiste extraña en algún momento?-le pregunto tranquilamente.

_no, es mas, de algún modo, Aizen me hizo mas fuerte-lo decía por las fuerzas que le había dado Grimmjow, los poderes nuevos que tenia, aunque no los había descubierto, noto todo su cuerpo mas resistente, y cuando lanzo el hado a Renji y Grimmjow, su ataque fue el triple mas fuerte que los que normalmente hacia, eso significaba que tenia mejores condiciones que antes.

_y más agresiva también-gruño Renji resentido por el ataque anterior.

_bien, entonces yo propongo que se cambien esas ropas y vallamos a algún lado a disfrutar de este hermoso día. ¡Basta de caras tristes chicos!-en la sala entro la tan querida y conocida Yourichi, con su andar gatuno y sus anchas caderas, se paro delante de todos con una gran sonrisa. No esta de mas decir que a Urahara le brillaron los ojos como siempre que ve una linda mujer delante de sus ojos, mas que nada Yourichi.

_¡si!-contestaron Ishida, Orihime y Urahara, los demás solo callaron sabiendo que tendrían que ir de cualquier modo.

_perfecto-les contesto a los que le habían respondido, en cambio miro a los que no con una mirada gélida-ustedes son muy deprimentes ¿saben? No se el motivo de que el-dijo señalando a Grimmjow-este aquí, pero lo mas importante es que tu y tu –les dijo apuntando a Ichigo y Rukia-están misteriosamente raros. ¿Que les sucede?-les pregunto enarcando una ceja.

_¡nada!-contestaron al unísono. Se miraron con rencor y apartaron bruscamente la mirada para levantarse…

Todo al mismo tiempo.

_no me copies-le dijo Rukia a Ichigo apuntándolo furiosa con su dedo, tenia los dientes apretados y dio un golpe contra el piso para hacer notar su enfado.

_¿¡yo! ¡Tu eres la maldita loca que me esta imitando, deja ya de hacerlo!-le respondió totalmente indignado, esa idiota no lo iba a manejar a su antojo, acerco unos pasos hacia ella, mostrando la notable diferencia de altura.

_¡¿porque no paras tu? ¡Maldito niñato!

_¡cállate enana!

_¡descerebrado!

_¡plana!

_¡subnormal!

_oigan… deberían dejar de pelearse-les dijo Orihime con una gotita en la cabeza.

_no, déjalo que esta interesante, de verdad que Rukia da miedo.-ese fue Renji, que tomaba de su te sin despegar la vista de la pelea.

_valla, valla, parece que los dos crios tienen unas pequeñas discusiones de pareja-se mofo Yourichi tomando asiento en la mesita.-deberían discutir sus problemas en otro lugar mas intimo.

_¡no somos pareja!-se quejaron los dos de nuevo.

_siempre dicen lo mismo, pero deberían verse desde afuera, tienen chispa-les dijo Yourichi con una gatuna sonrisa, la mujer sabia como poner incómodos a los dos jóvenes, Ichigo y Rukia abrieron y cerraron la boca al mismo tiempo, bajando la cabeza con las mejillas arrebolotadas y callaron.

_¿es necesario que yo también valla?

Ichigo levanto la mirada con el ceño fruncido, ese maldito idiota siempre metiéndose donde no debía, porque carajos no se quedaba callado y tranquilo, así se la haría mas fácil al momento de soportarlo. Rukia recobro un poco de su postura carraspeando, relajo sus facciones y salio de la sala caminando hacia al pasillo.

_yo me voy a cambiar en uno de los cuartos ¿tienes ropa Urahara?-le pregunto, pero en el mismo momento en que vio la sonrisa amistosa en su rostro lo dejo pasar-¡no! Mejor tu orihi… ¡mierda!-hoy si que estaba estupida ¿Orihime? Jaja, ni en sus mas locos sueños podría ponerse ropa de ella, seria preferible cubrirse con una manta para al menos quedar mas a molde con su figura.

_yo tengo ropa Kuchiki-le dijo la voz de Yourichi, Rukia se volteo hacia ella y la siguió mientras salían de la sala, todos los demás presentes se quedaron en la sala esperando hasta que escucharon el grito de Rukia.

_¡siiiiiiiiii! ¡Al fin algo normal!

A todos se les salio una gotita en la cabeza, cualquiera que la escuchara pensaría que había tenido una mala vida estos últimos días, cosa que no estaba tan herrada pero… Rukia era así de expresiva, si algo le gustaba bien y si no, pobre de que no le guste, Ichigo conocía perfectamente lo que pasaba cuando la morena se enojaba con el por alguna cosa, desde un comentario estupido hasta algún acto interpretado mal por ella, depende de las circunstancias y de la gravedad del asunto, podía terminar con una costilla rota o una pierna quebrada… en el peor de los casos había terminado en el piso, revolcándose como un pescado fuera del agua por uno de sus "débiles" golpes en su hombría.

_¿que tal eh?

En cuanto Ichigo fijo su mirada en Rukia, no pudo evitar descender hacia todo su cuerpo, remera de tirantes celeste con un lazo azul debajo del pecho, ajustando su cintura, short de Jean unos veinte centímetros arriba de la rodilla, le quedaba holgado pero al tener un cinturón blanco no se le caía, y al final, unas zapatillas deportivas también blancas, sencilla pero bonita.

_te ves… mejor-le dijo Grimmjow haciendo circulitos con el dedo en el piso, al parecer no quería mirarla, su actitud le pareció muy tierna a la shinigami.

_esa remera te hace ver como una niña…

Ya la tenía que cagar el maldito descerebrado.

_Ichigo… ¡vete a cambiar, joder!

El chico temiendo por su vida, salio derecho a acatar la orden de Rukia, no mas peleas físicas por un tiempo.

Unas dos horas después todos estaban ya cambiados, por suerte tenían ropa para todos, porque Orihime se había disculpado diciendo que tenia que irse a su casa para hacer su comida por que seguramente la que había en la heladera no estaba comestible, bueno, antes tampoco lo estaba.

A Yourichi se le había ocurrido la gran idea de que Ichigo pagara una cena para todos, Por su puesto todos respetaron su decisión mas que gustosos, todos menos Ichigo claro, pero con unas cuantas miradas asesinas vasto para silenciarlo. Ahora, los siete se dirigían a algún lugar de comidas cercano, barato tampoco estaba de mas para el shinigami sustituto que en el camino abría su billetera que había recogido de regreso a su casa, suspiraba contando sus ahorros. No quería ni recordar lo que paso cuando entro a su casa…

_ya llegue…-bien, sabia que estar ausente de su casa por mas de dos semanas no era algo normal, pero tampoco era para que tenga esa clase de recibimiento, agradecía mentalmente que había llevado a Rukia también, sino, se tendría que aguantar las quejas de su padre refiriéndose a lo poco hombre que era al dejar a una mujer desprotegida por las solitarias calles de Karakura.

_¡ichiiiiiiiiiiiigooooo!-en cuanto abrió la puerta de la casa, su progenitor se tiro encima suyo abrazándolo por el cuello, mas que nada lo estaba estrangulando-mal agradecido, tu padre te dio la vida y así le pagas ¿escapándote de tu hogareña casa?-Ichigo lo escuchaba con los ojos en blanco mientras que Rukia reía por lo bajo, extrañaba los inusuales comportamientos del Padre de Ichigo, a decir verdad lo apreciaba mucho, el la trataba como una hija, alguien mas de la familia, una familia loca pero agradable.

_ya basta viejo! ¿Qué no ves que estoy bien?-le decía su hijo pegándole una patada en el estomago chocándolo contra la pared para alejarlo de el.

_ichi-niii!-grito Yuzu corriendo hacia el con un cucharón de sopa en la mano y lagrimas asomándose por los ojos, lo abrazo secándose las lagrimas entre sus ropas y a Ichigo esa imagen lo hizo sentir repentinamente mal, las pobres mellizas seguramente habían sufrido mucho por su culpa, mas que nada Yuzu.

_hasta que te apareces ichi-ni ¡hubieses avisado que te llevabas a Rukia-chan! Estábamos preocupados por ella.

Si, definitivamente Yuzu había sufrido por el, Yuzu.

_lo siento Karin-dijo entre dientes, la mocosa había cagado el momento de culpabilidad en su alma, seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

_únetenos también Rukia-chan-animo Yuzu con las mejillas sonrojadas y sonrientes por el reencuentro con su hermano.

_no… no quisiera interrumpir-la morena negó con la cabeza y le sonrío a la pequeña.

_¡nos conocemos hace mucho, no hay problema!-Karin tomo la mano de Rukia y la guío enfrente de los dos hermanos, antes de sumarse ella al abrazo, empujo a Rukia suavemente al costado de Ichigo, haciendo que chocaran sus cuerpos, finalmente Karin, victoriosa, se unió a ellos.

Ichigo tenia las manos arriba de las cabezas de sus hermanas, al notar que Rukia estaba fuera del abrazo, reunió todo el autocontrol posible y saco la mano izquierda de la cabeza de Karin, manteniendo unidas a sus hermanas con la derecha, y con la otra libre, tomo a Rukia de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo, Rukia pego un respingo asustado cuando sintió la mano caliente del shinigami en su cintura y se removió incomoda al verse tan pegada a Ichigo, sentía sus musculosos brazos, levanto la cabeza sonrojada y la cara de él estaba sonriéndole a sus hermanas, era feliz, siempre podía dejar de ser el típico gruñón con su familia, eso la ponía muy contenta, si Ichigo estaba feliz, ella de algún modo también.

Relajo sus tensos músculos y paso un brazo alrededor de las mellizas, chocando apenas con el de Ichigo, y el otro lo paso por atrás de Ichigo, agarrandose de su espalda. Ichigo la miro sorprendido y sonrío de lado.

_oh Masaki! La familia esta más unida que nunca, hasta parece que Rukia-chan y el infeliz de nuestro hijo van a ser una pareja oficial.

Las cuatro personas abrazadas, se separaron por fin del "interminable" momento, Ichigo le gruño a su padre de forma amenazante, lanzándole veneno por los ojos y Rukia se río nerviosamente.

_no se confunda Ishin-san, Ichigo y yo solo somos amigos.-Ishin opaco sus ojos y bajo su cabeza en signo de resignación fingida.

_te comprendo Rukia-chan, no debo condenarte a una eternidad de sufrimiento junto a mi hijo, pero entiende que tu eres la única que lo soporta-dijo señalando a un Ichigo que estaba rojo de ira-tu puedes manejarlo…

_¡a mi nadie me controla! ¡Mucho menos la enana!

_no mientas hijo, acepta que te brillan los ojos cuando ves a la linda y dulce Rukia-cha-

_¡estas delirando!-Ichigo rápidamente noqueo a su padre y lo tiro de una patada escaleras arriba, se corrió el inexistente sudor en la frente y golpeo las palmas de sus manos, limpiándolas, como ocultando la evidencia.

_creo que te pasaste-observo Rukia con un dedo en la barbilla, pensando.

_no, para nada, es mejor así, entonces descansaremos un poco del viejo, gracias Ichi-nii-Karin finalizo agarrando la pelota de futbol que estaba al lado de la puerta y salio despidiéndose con la mano.

_¡espérame Karin-chan! Adiós Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan-Yuzu dejo el cucharón en la mesa y salio detrás de su hermana.

_al parecer estamos solos…

_si…mejor ve a buscar tu billetera

_enana mandona, lo único que quieres es dejarme en banca rota.

_¡cállate y ve!

Rukia lo mando escaleras arriba dándole puntapiés al shinigami,el chico subió las escaleras a una velocidad increíble, mientras que la chica lo seguía a paso pesado desde atrás, cuando llegaron a su habitación ella azoto la puerta cerrándola.

…

Ahora todos se encontraban sentados en una gran mesa repleta de comida, cabe decir que hasta era poco el lugar que tenían para sentarse, ¿Ichigo tenia tanto dinero? La respuesta era no, pero los demás pensaban dejarlo lavando los platos al terminas de cenar.

Ichigo prácticamente no había tocado su comida, se le cerraba el apetito al ver a los otros muertos de hambre comer, ¡hasta la enana estaba tragando como un oso! Y ni hablar de Yourichi, tuvieron que poner un carrito al lado de ella para dejar todos los platos limpios que dejaba, Urahara comía tranquilamente, pero de lo mas caro, Ichigo arrugo los ojos, viejo aprovechado, Chad comía despacio, y no comía cosas caras, pero comía ¿¡porque tenia que comer!...Grimmjow…Grimmjow miraba la comida curioso, para después, sin remedio comer como lima y ni hablar de Ishida y Renji… los cabrones estaban comiendo pescado hasta por la nariz.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

_¿no comes ishigo?-le pregunto Rukia mirándolo de reojo, atacando unos bocadillos de arroz de la mesa, Ichigo la miro resentido, descargando en sus ojos toda la ira que tenia dentro.

_no-contesto fríamente.

_oye, no es para que seas así conmigo-le dijo después de haber tragado duramente la comida-solo me preocupo por ti-le aseguro con sorna.

_aja ¿y desde cuando te importa mi alimentación?

_no es que me importe, como pagas me da pena que no disfrutes nada, anda, si hay que lavar platos yo te ayudo, para que veas que pago por mi parte-le aseguro amistosamente.

_¡es lo menos que puedes hacer Rukia!

_¿como? Mira en el lugar de mala muerte donde nos has traído, ¡al menos hubieras buscado algo mas decente!-Rukia, que estaba frente a el, se puso de rodillas en el piso, enfrentando su cara con la de Ichigo.

_decente dices? ¡Como quieres que vallamos a un lugar decente con lo que comes, peor, no sabrían comportarse idiota!-Ichigo apoyo una mano frente a ella, dando un golpe seco.

_¡es diferente! ¡No trates de excusarte descerebrado!

Los demás los miraban en silencio, comiendo ramen sin quitarles la vista de encima, ¿Qué cuantas veces se habían peleado el día de hoy? Eran incontables, en el camino, antes de salir, ahora y varias veces más, todas fueron por estupideces sin importancia.

_¿la señorita de la familia Kuchiki no puede comer en estas clases de lugares?-le pregunto Ichigo mofándose de ella.

_no es eso, pero si estuviera Byakuya aquí, te mataría por descortés

_pues adivina, ¡no esta!

_¡eso ya lo note!

_Rukia…-llamo Grimmjow-¿Por qué no te sientas ya? Mira que eres escandalosa…

Mala idea Grimmjow.

_escandalosa y una mierda ¿tu también quieres peleas idiota?-lo miro al lado suyo frunciendo el ceño, ahora lo único que le quedaba era que los dos estupidos se pusieran en su contra.

_¡no me grites así!-Grimmjow le gruño desde el piso.

_parece que Rukia ya domo a los dos salvajes-susurro Renji a Ishida.

_Kuchiki-san tiene un don especial con los animales-siguió Ishida con el juego.

_jajajajajajaja-rieron los dos al unísono.

_eso es mentira!-gritaron Ichigo y Grimmjow.

_jajajaajajaja-al parecer los dos no los escuchaban, su risa era tanta que se revolcaban girando en el piso, atrayendo la mirada de los demás clientes, Ichigo los observo con lastima.

…

…

…

_¿puedo preguntar porque no nos dejaste entrometernos?

En una oscura sala estaban reunidos Aizen, Hallibel, Stark, Ichimaru, Tousen y Barragán, los rostros de sus caras eran firmes y sin dudas, una cualidad de los espadas era el típico aire de superioridad y convencimiento con el que portaban, seguros de si mismos.

_porque no puedo permitir que Rukia se enfurezca, no aun, si ustedes se entrometían intentando detenerlos, seguramente hubiesen herido a alguien y eso haría enojar a Rukia, por consecuencia sacar su poder.-explicaba Aizen mirándolos impasibles a sus subordinados.

_¿que poder puede tener esa mocosa?-pregunto Barragán sonriendo irónico.

_el suficiente para matarte en unos minutos-le corto Aizen seriamente.

Barragán se atoro con su propia carcajada y miro estupefacto a Aizen, eso tenia que haber sido una broma ¿verdad?

_ya entiendo…-susurro Hallibel-¿estas seguro?

_completamente-afirmo Aizen con la mirada perdida en las sombras.

Los demás presentes escuchaban la conversación sin entender nada, a excepción de Ichimaru y Tousen. O los dos eran muy idiotas o de verdad no estaban para nada enterados de que coño sucedía. Barragán pensaba que era imposible que esa chiquilla pueda hacerle frente, seguramente Aizen estaba jugando con ellos, lo extraño era el haberlos dejado ir. Stark no entendía tampoco, pero no era por ser idiota, era por ser vago, no había prestado ni la más minima atención a la charla, estaba mas ocupado contando hollows para poder dormirse en plena mesa que atendiendo el asunto.

_Ichimaru…tu serás el siguiente en investigarlos, puedes ir al mundo humano-le dijo Aizen, a lo que Ichimaru respondió con una gran sonrisa de complicidad.

_claro, estaré allí lo antes posible…

…

…

…

_¿creo que ya deberíamos irnos a casa no?-pregunto Rukia al resto.

_mmm… esta bien, de todos modos a Ichigo ya no le queda mas dinero-contesto Yourichi levantándose camino a la salida del local sin siquiera dar un "gracias por la comida" a Ichigo

_gata desagradecida…-Ichigo se levanto para al fin enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que habían comido los muertos de hambre, milagrosamente la plata le alcanzo, quizás fue porque cuando espero a que el hombre le diga la cifra puso cara de que iba a decapitar a alguien si no le alcanzaba, da la mismo.

En el camino de vuelta pasaron por una plaza que tenia una fuente en el medio, salían pequeños chorritos de agua que rodeaban al mayor que estaba ubicado en el centro y era un pez que tiraba el agua por la boca, Rukia instintivamente corrió hacia allí con una sonrisa de felicidad, solo para tocar un poco el agua que caía cristalinamente.

_miren ¿no es sorprendente?-pregunto con brillo en los ojos.

Ichigo, Grimmjow y Renji sonrieron confirmándoselo, tal como lo haría un padre a su hijo pequeño, se acocaron unos pasos hasta allí y miraron el espectáculo. Urahara, Yourichi e Ishida se fueron silenciosamente, al parecer tenían cosas que hacer.

_si te acercas tanto te salpicaras Rukia-le dijo Renji mirando como la chica estaba con medio cuerpo adentro de la bañera.

_no te preocu-tarde, estaba dentro de la fuente.

_¡grandisima idiota! Ahora te vas a resfriar-le dijo Ichigo preocupado, por mas calor que hiciera, estaban en verano y no era bueno tomar frío de noche.

_jajajajajajaja-contra todo pronostico Rukia en vez de molestarse y echarle la culpa a ellos por no haberla ayudado, se reía a carcajada limpia, corriéndose los mechones de pelo que se le habían pegado al rostro, levantándose del agua con toda la ropa chorreando, riéndose todavía.

_¿estas bien?-le preguntaron los tres chicos, sorprendidos de su actitud tan relajada.

_jajajajaja

_no, no esta bien, vallamos a traerle hielo y algo para tomar-Renji agarro al primero que tuvo cerca del brazo, en este caso a Grimmjow y salieron como rayos para conseguirle algo a la morena.

_¿tienes fiebre? No me digas que tomaste algo con alcohol y no me di cuenta-le reprocho acercándose para ponerle l mano en la frente.

_no, solo estoy feliz-le dijo tomando la mano de él que tenia apoyada en su frente, la bajo soltándola suavemente y lo miro sonrojada.

_feliz de que estés conmigo, de que estés bien… no me lo hubiese perdonado si hubiese muert-

_shh…-la silencio haciéndole el gesto de que se callara-no he muerto, y no planeo hacerlo, de verdad que estas misteriosa…

Ichigo le hablo en broma, como siempre hacia para salir de apuros, al ver que Rukia no contestaba y tenia la cabeza gacha, le levanto el rostro suavemente, y la descubrió llorando, con las brillantes lagrimas caer, los ojos aguados y la mirada mas triste que le había visto en su vida, se asusto profundamente, ¿esa era Rukia? La fuerte Rukia, ente el estaba tan indefensa que no la reconoció.

_yo si tuve miedo, tuve miedo…de perderte.

Ichigo abrió enormemente los ojos, la persona que tenia delante de el, nunca pensó que podría llegar a decirle tal cosa, confesarle algo de esa manera, tan indefensa, tan desprotegida la vio, que quiso cuidarla siempre, de todo, de todos, su vinculo se fortifico mucho mas con esas lagrimas, no dudo un segundo en tomarla repentinamente de la cintura y acercarla a su pecho para dejar que se desahogue, ella también necesitaba descargarse de vez en cuando, las incesantes lagrimas lo demostraban. Rukia sujeto entre sus temblorosas manos la tela de su camisa, mojando la tela, su pequeño cuerpo se amoldo al musculoso de Ichigo mientras este respiraba el dulce aroma de su pelo, lo prometía, que siempre la protegería de ahora en adelante, porque nunca se dio cuenta, nunca le tomo importancia a la vida de Rukia, él en realidad no sabia por todo lo que había sufrido, pero se prometía sacarle sonrisas mas a menudo

_te lo juro Rukia… te protegeré con mi vida.

…

…

…

…

…

El final del capitulo lo termine con la canción **"Only human"**, del dorama un litro de lagrimas, así que si la escuchan quizás sepan porque ese final o.0

**Jessy moon 15**:es porque a Aizen le conviene que Rukia se aleje de el un poco, si, Ichigo es un vil traidor, pero ya que, cobarde XD Urahara en uno de mis personajes favoritos, no podía dejar de tener un poco de protagonismo! Gracias por tu comentario :)

¡Besitos!

**xxHiro-sanNyax3**: ¡bienvenida! Si, ¿viste como la sacan de sus casillas? Si son dos diablitos XD creo que en todos los capítulos va a haber celos, son indispensables para la historia ñ.ñ gracias por leer!

¡besos y suerte!

**Thezhiwy 15:** jajaja ni yo se de donde saco las cosas que escribo, por lo general siempre escribo escuchando música así que depende el tema que esta escuchando XD yo también espero que el fic dure mucho, pero todo depende de sus comentarios ;)

¡Besos y mucha suerte!

**Euphrasie elessar**: ya me parecía extraño que hallas tardado con tu comentario XD hasta me asustaste mujer! Jajaja espero que te siga gustando la historia, sino me avisas °v°

¡Mucha suerte, besitos!

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

_._

…_Peleas y miedos…_

_._

_._

_._

_Ahora, los dos estaban sentados en la orilla de la fuente, sin saber donde fijar su mirada para distraerse de ese silencio tan extraño e incomodo, después de su muestra de cariño mutua todo se les hacia demasiado irreal tratándose de ellos dos._

__¡__Rukia! Vamos, no mueras-los dos chicos, dirigieron sus miradas a los recién llegados, Renji y Grimmjow corrían con bebidas, comida y…¿medicamentos? Esos idiotas si que tenían problemas en la cabeza. El que le había gritado a Rukia, era Renji, en su cara se podía ver una gran preocupación, en la de Grimmjow no tanto, al parecer, al comprobar la cara de incredulidad que tenia la chica, había comprendido que los únicos que estaban en mal estado, eran ellos._

____apúrate espada estupido, ¿Qué no ves que ru-_

__ella esta bien __grandísimo loco-le dijo señalando la cara ahora enfadada de ella, Renji miro extrañado a Ichigo junto a ella, pidiéndole explicaciones._

_Ichigo se rasco la cabeza, estaba bien que se asustaran un poco por la risa casi __diabólica de Rukia, pero no era para tanto, ¿acaso nunca había tenido un poco de humor? Mmm… bueno, puede ser que Rukia no sea precisamente la persona mas risueña del mundo, pero tampoco era como Byakuya, Renji exageraba un poco._

____Renji…_

__¿que carajo...-carraspeo-¿si, __Rukia?-cambio de opinión al ver la mirada de la susodicha._

____haa...-suspiro negando con la cabeza, el pelirrojo la miro con carita de cordero degollado-gracias por tus buenos augurios, pero no pienso morirme por el momento-le dijo sarcástica, Renji le sonrío con pena y puso una mano detrás de la cabeza-pero después de todo, al menos pudieron traer algo comestible- no tuvo ni tiempo a reaccionar en cuanto Rukia tomo de entre sus brazos, los paquetes de gomitas y caramelos que había comprado con su dinero, y tanto que le había costado conseguirlo, mas malhumorado estaba, el espada no tenia nada, por lo tanto no había pagado nada, solo miraba con cara gruñona lo que el de forma apresurada, tomaba para mejorar la salud de su amiga._

__¡es-espera __Rukia, yo también quiero una de esas!-Renji hablo de forma nerviosa, al fin no le pasaba nada, era su dinero, Rukia no podía ser tan mala como para dejarlo así._

__lo lamento A__barai, si deseas un poco de esto ve a comprarlo por ti mismo, déjamelo a mi, como ultimo deseo, no quiero morir con el estomaga vacío.-sin mas que decir, se alejo a paso alegre, silbando una movida melodía._

_Renji callo de inmediato, escuchando los __silbidos de Rukia, Grimmjow también la observo y capto los pequeños movimientos rítmicos que emitía su cuerpo, al parecer estaba bailando también porque su pequeño cuerpo se movía al compás, pronto dejo de silbar para comenzar a cantar bastante entusiasmada para el gusto de los dos chicos..._

__no tiene remedio…_

_Grimmjow y __Renji vieron como Ichigo se levantaba cómodamente de la fuente y seguía a paso tranquilo el sendero que dejaba la chica, a los dos casi se les cae la mandíbula en cuanto el chico paso por el lado suyo, Ichigo tenia... una media sonrisa en el rostro, bastante estupida para su gusto._

_¿el mundo se __volvió loco?_

_Los dos se miraron como __preguntándose si habían visto lo mismo o fue una alucinación creada por sus mentes, esperaban que fuera la segunda._

__eso fue…_

__yo __también lo vi, parecía un mendigo idiota-le complemento Grimmjow._

_._

_._

_._

__¿ya te vas?_

__por supuesto, no quiero perder el tiempo, tal parece que los planes de __Aizen-sama tomaron un rumbo diferente que el que en un principio había mencionado.-Ichimaru le sonrío de forma amistosa a Stark._

_Stark __asintió precavidamente y espero a que Ichimaru abriera la garganta, el se despidió con una mano y desapareció de su vista._

__esto no me gusta nada…-__reconoció una vez lo vio marcharse._

_._

_._

_._

_Fruz…fruz_

__no puede ser…-__Rukia miro instintivamente el cielo, las estrellas lo cubrían en casi toda su totalidad._

__mierda…es Ichimaru-ladro Grimmjow totalmente v enfurecido-¿Qué hace __acá?_

__busca pelea…¿Qué mas?-__Ichigo corrió apresuradamente._

__¿a donde va?-pregunto Grimmjow._

__a buscar a __Kon.-respondió la morena._

__no hay tiempo para eso-sin decir nada mas, salto en busca del reiatsu__ del visitante._

_Renji saco de su bolsillo la __píldora y dejo su cuerpo, estando en su forma de shinigami siguió al espada, no sin antes decirle a Rukia que acompañara a Ichigo los dos lucharían hasta que ellos volvieran con ellos y los ayudaran, mientras tanto, harían todo lo posible por detenerlo._

__¡oigan! Esperen yo…-__Rukia se mostraba indecisa, no sabia si ir a ayudarlos ahora o ir con Ichigo, Ichimaru todavía seguía causándole un miedo bastante profundo. Se decidió por la segunda opción, solo esperaba que Grimmjow y Renji se encontrasen bien para cuando ellos los ayudaran._

_Grimmjow percibió la silueta de Ichimaru a unos metros, frunció el ceño, pero ante el se mostró muy tranquilo, lo mismo que Renji._

__hola, nos vemos de nuevo ¿no nos extrañas Grimmjow?-le pregunto socarronamente, __dándoles una de sus mejores sonrisas, Renji lo miro asqueado y Grimmjow lo enfrento con las manos a los bolsillos, su pose típica._

____créeme…para nada-le admitió el espada._

__oh, estas __hiriéndome, y yo que vine hasta aquí…-su lento hablar desapareció por un momento, luego Grimmjow lo escucho detrás de su oreja-a matarte._

__mier…_

__¡Grimmjow!_

_Renji lo observo ser traspasado por la mano de Ichimaru, sin dudas __había dado en una parte sumamente importante, ya que el espada no podía moverse, rápidamente callo al suelo, golpeándose al aterrizar en un edificio._

__valla Grimmjow, si que has durado poco-le reclamo con la mano ensangrentada._

__ha…__cállate…ha…guk!-inevitablemente escupió sangre, pero no dispuesto a rendirse ,se levanto directo a la lucha, apareció de espaldas al ex-capitán y le lanzo una patada lateral… que desgraciadamente fue detenida rápida y fácilmente por el mismo._

__me estas molestando mucho…-por mas sorprendente que parezca, la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro, Grimmjow, al tener la pierna sostenida por __él, procedió a dar vuelta el cuerpo, para poder pegarle con la otra, pero en un movimiento, para nada dificultoso, Ichimaru tomo su otro pierna también, y en la derecha, que tenia en su mano izquierda, al haber quedado las piernas cruzadas, emitió un poco de presión._

__aaahhh!-mierda, __sentía como si le quebrasen el hueso, estaba seguro que eso es lo que planeaba el muy cabrón._

_Ichimaru, cansado de la pelea, tomo ahora su otra pierna, haciendo __también presión en ella, lo único que lo satisfacía un poco era la cara de dolor que ponía el chico que estaba torturando, ¿Cómo no? Estaba quebrando lentamente sus huesos, su objetivo era que el espada no pudiera caminar, así no se atrevería a molestarlo. _

_¡Crack, crack!_

_I finalmente pudo con ellos, los dos huesos de las piernas __habían sido quebrados, lo soltó y lo perdió de vista viéndolo caer mientras gritaba de dolor, un poco débil para su gusto. Seguidamente miro al chico de pelo rojo, este fruncía el ceño y apretaba los dientes, totalmente enfadado, mejor para el._

__oye chico…¿no me vas a atacar?_

_Renji lo miro co los ojos desorbitados, todavía no __podía creer como había sacado de juego tan rápido a Grimmjow, el maldito no tenia ni una gota de sudor en su frente, jah! El tampoco, le daría una lección._

__¡BAN-KAI-grito haciendo con sus brazos la posición requerid__a, pronto su traje de shinigami adquirió una piel alrededor de su cuello y parte de su espalda, y su espada s transformo en una enorme serpiente, con los dientes en forma de serrucho y la misma piel que tenia Renji, pero de color rojo.-¡ruge… Zabimaru!-su fiel servidor salio disparado hacia el enemigo, cortando el aire a causa de su veloz paso, Ichimaru miro seriamente el ataque del capitán y se quedo quieto, esperando, Renji extrañado por eso, le dio mas velocidad a la gigantesca cabeza de su Bankai. Lo que menos se hubiera esperado que pasara… _

_Ichimaru __recibió el ataque de frente, sin protegerse siquiera. _

__pero que mierda…-el pelirrojo no lo __podía creer, estaba loco, era imposible que saliera…_

__parece que tu __Bankai no esta lo suficientemente desarrollado, teniente Abarai-Ichimaru estaba sosteniendo la gran fuerza de Zabimaru con una sola mano puesta delante de él, salto quedando expuesto ante Renji y desenvaino su espada rápidamente, atravesando la cabeza de Zabimaru, la espada dio un corte demasiado destructivo, ya que Ichimaru removió la hoja, destrozando gran parte del cuerpo de Zabimaru, a lo ancho y a lo largo._

_Renji solo pudo mirar boquiabierto lo __fácil que había sido derrotado, no podía hacer nada de ahora en adelante, él sin su espada no era nada, no podía pelear sin su Bankai, no contra alguien como él._

__tu __también perdiste…_

__no he pedido, no hasta que __haya muerto…_

_Ichimaru __frunció un poco su ceño por lo obstinado del teniente. sin su espada no era nada, un caballero sin corcel, totalmente ridículo, se río para sus adentros, quería empezar con su verdadero propósito y para eso debía matar a el teniente también._

__esta bien, si __así lo quieres…para poner un pelin mas justas las cosas, luchare sin mi espada, solo a manos descubiertas, sin ningún kido ¿te parece?-le pregunto como si lo estuviera salvando de alguna catástrofe._

__como quieras, después no te arrepientas-__Renji mostró una gran sonrisa, ansioso de poder darle unos buenos golpes al maldito prepotente que tenia delante de sus narices._

_Los dos se encontraron a __centímetros del otro, ubicados para la lucha, Renji levanto sus puños protegiendo también su cara e Ichimaru se contorneaba de lado a lado, dando por sentado que solo utilizaría las piernas, decisión bastante sabia, dado que el impacto de una patada no podía compararse con el de un puño, salvo que tenia que haber una gran dominación en esa parte del cuerpo, Renji estaba mas entrenado en sus puños, quizás por tantos golpes de parte de Rukia, tratando de esquivarlos, o los golpes que el le daba a Ichigo, sin duda eran los dos un buen entrenamiento, esperaba que cuando llegaran el tenga todo todavía controlado, al menos un poco._

_Ichimaru lanzo una patada de frente, __Renji reacciono al momento de poder bloquearla, le costaba mucho mantener la rudeza del golpe entre una de sus manos, así que opto por soltarlo y alejarse unos metros, arremetió de nuevo contra él, apoyo sus manos en el piso, al momento que se tiraba al costado de Ichimaru, puso el pie izquierdo delante de él y el derecho detrás, luego los movió apresuradamente hacia lados contrarios, formando unas especies de tijeras, como resultado, el ex-capitán callo hacia atrás, sin darle tiempo a nada, Renji levanto su pierna derecha, con la que tenia mas fuerza y le asesto con el talón, un fuerte golpe en la cara, se alejo rápidamente, jadeando._

_Ichimaru s__e detuvo en plena caída, sin esfuerzo, se puso a la altura del pelirrojo y con su manga corrió el rastro de sangre que había escapado de su labio partido._

__mi turno…_

_Renji __sintió una fuerte opresión en su brazo izquierdo, volteo horrorizado, sintiendo un escalofriante dolor…le había dislocado el brazo, se lo tomo inútilmente, tratando de escapar, pero el enemigo no se lo permitió._

_Hizo el mismo procedimiento con el otro brazo…_

_Renji respiraba demasiado apresurado, __contenía las inmensas ganas de gritar que sentía, los desgarradores gritos quedaban atascados en su garganta, quemándole por dentro, se sentía demasiado débil y vulnerable, en realidad dudaba poder estar en peores condiciones frente a Ichimaru y si había que ser franco, ahora mas que nunca era imposible que pueda con él, nunca tuvo semejante oportunidad, mucho menos ahora, la sonrisa irónica y deprimida invadió su rostro, su vista se nublada y quería abandonar todo, ya lo hubiese abandonado hace rato de no ser para tratar de proteger a Kamakura y sus amigos._

__¿ya entiendes que debes rendirte no?__ deja de pelea en vano, no logras ni cansarme, déjame de una vez hacer lo que he venido a hacer… ver a Kuchiki Rukia._

_Renji escucho el nombre de su amiga de los labios de aquel gusano y una poderosa fuerza lo envolvió, saco fuerzas de quien sabe donde y lo __escupió en medio de la frente, acercándose un poco hasta él._

__no se te ocurra hacerle nada a __Rukia… o volveré del mismo infierno y te matare lentamente, me importa una mierda quien o lo fuerte que seas, te desmembranare pedazo por pedazo, pedirás piedad.-le arremetió burlesco, aunque en el fondo estaba sumamente preocupado._

_Ichimaru se limpio la cara con su traje y lo miro despectivamente, como si se tratara de una vil cucaracha._

__..._

____Renji!_

_Al fin, __Rukia e Ichigo habían llegado, ahora se sentía mas aliviado, escupió un poco de sangre y en segundos, la morena se encontraba al lado suyo, acomodándolo en el suelo, contra un edificio, mirando su estado, inmediatamente frunció el ceño._

__no te preocupes…-dijo como pudo-ve con Ichigo, yo me ocupare de Grimmjow._

_Hasta ese momento, __Rukia dirigió su mirada en la misma dirección en la que veía a Renji y ahogo otro grito de frustración, el hoyo de su pecho estaba mas abajo del que ya de por si tenia, y la herida no se veía nada bien, cabe decir._

__por favor, no mueran-le dijo__ a Renji apretando su mano, en un gesto calido, Renji la miro comprensivamente y asintió. Rukia se levanto y fue hasta donde Ichigo, no iba a dejarlo sola, ya bastante estupida había sido dejando atrás a los otros dos, por su culpa estaban tan mal, una inmensa culpa la invadió, pero no podía, no podía estar crezca de se hombre, en cambio si Ichigo la acompañaba, se sentía un poco mas segura._

__tiempo sin vernos __Rukia-Chan-la saludo alegremente el traidor._

_Rukia lo miro un poco cohibida, los mismos __síntomas que antes, la misma sensación que tenia tiempo atrás con él. Ichigo frunció el ceño al ver la reacción de Rukia, parecía asustada ante la presencia de Ichimaru, no le gustaba para nada la mirada que tenia hacia la morena, era bastante descarada, sin respeto hacia su persona, esto lo puso furioso._

__¡BAN-KAI!-grito para subir un poco de nivel las cosas, pero mas que nada para que ese sujeto dejara de mirar a __Rukia de esa manera, la morena lo miro asustada, ella en medio de la pelea seria bastante innecesaria, Ichigo en Bankai, seguramente después con su mascara y ella solo con su shikai liberado, daría hasta vergüenza mostrarlo…tonto e innecesario._

____Rukia… ve a ayudar allá abajo._

_La morena lo miro con tristeza, tampoco __podía pelear espalda con espalda del lado de Ichigo, no estaba a su altura y eso la deprimía bastante, el niñato indeciso se había vuelto alguien formidable en las batallas, hasta la sociedad de almas lo reconocía, no es que eso le molestase, todo lo contrario, estaba orgullosa de él, pero no podía evitar sentir nostalgia de la ves que se conocieron, cuando ella lo había salvado a él, por mero instinto, y no se arrepentía de nada, porque gracias a eso, pudo estar mucho tiempo a su lado, conociéndolo en todas sus facetas._

_Con la vista baja, el flequillo tapando su cara y una sonrisa triste plasmada en el rostro, iba a hacer lo dicho por el pelinaranja, mas sin embargo, algo la sujeto de la muñeca y la presiono con un poco de fuerza, haciendo que levantara la cara con una mueca de dolor…nunca deseo haberlo hecho, esa __pálida piel, los rasgos de su cara y la sonrisa alargada la dejaron paralizada._

__¡__suéltala con un demonio!-se aproximo hasta los dos y tomo a Rukia del brazo, jalándola hacia él, para apartarla del contacto con Ichimaru, Rukia se dejo guiar, presa del temblor que sufría su pequeño cuerpo. Ichigo de puro instinto, la cubrió con su cuerpo, poniéndola a salvo detrás de él, Ichimaru sonrío con picardía ante el gesto tan delatante del shinigami, por otra parte seguía causando los mismos efectos que antes en la pequeña Kuchiki, acto que lo tomo por sorpresa.-estas bien?-le pregunto frente a ella, Rukia en cuanto pudo, movió su cabeza afirmativamente, todavía un poco paralizada por la cercanía con ese hombre, si estaba en esas circunstancias solo porque la había tomado de la muñeca, no quería ni imaginarse si tenia que pelear con el._

__no seas tan mandón Kurosaki, deja que Rukia-chan se quede a charlar con nosotros, después de todo, es a ella a quien he venido a ver._

_Ichigo iba a contestarle debidamente al cínico de enfrente, pero desistió cuando sintió la pequeña mano de Rukia arrugar la tela de su traje desde atrás, noto como temblaba como una hoja, eso nunca le había sucedido, nunca en frente de el, al parecer Ichimaru le tuvo que hacer algo a Rukia, y es que la manera en que la miraba, era de temer, no porque fuera a asustarla, sino lo falsa y mentirosa que demostraba ser, valla un momento de ver la cara del desgraciado y ya conocía parte de su personalidad._

_Rukia se armo de valor, tarde o temprano tenia que enfrentarlo, salio de su escondite, detrás del cuerpo de Ichigo y miro seriamente al hambre de ojos afilados, parecía no tener miedo, pero Ichigo todavía percibía el ligero movimiento de su cuerpo, bueno, de igual forma, estaba mas calmada que antes._

__no se que querrías hablar conmigo, eres un traidor, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-al terminar la frase, entrecerró sus ojos, escrudiñandolo con la mirada._

__siempre con esos modales, recuerda que no te di la confianza para tutearme de esa forma-Ichigo apretó el puño, ese cabrón no los llevaba a ningún lado, solo diciendo estupideces, ¿Por qué no peleaban y ya? Con las ganas que tenia de darle la paliza de su vida._

__¿piensas que eso me importa? Ya dejaste de ser alguien respetable, desde el momento que traicionaste a todos, mejor dicho, antes de eso-Ichigo sonrío orgulloso, esa era la Rukia que no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, se puso al lado suyo, como acompañándola y protegiéndola._

__tienes razón, desde el momento que me uní a Aizen deje de ser respetable, pero eso no me interesa para nada._

__a nosotros tampoco, no entiendo la razón de tu visita, por lo que puedo ver, no quieres llevarte a Grimmjow-le dijo Rukia retadora, con rabia por el estado de los dos muchachos._

__él ya se fue, no nos importa ahora, lo importante eres tu…hay que mantenerte controlada-le informo sin tacto, Rukia supo inmediatamente a lo que se refería, era por sus poderes, pero no creía que Aizen tuviera tanto interés como para mandar a su fiel mano derecha a buscarla, prefería morir antes que verle de nuevo la cara al desquiciado._

__pues va a tener que darse por rendido con sus estupidos experimentos-intervino Ichigo-Rukia no va a estar de nuevo bajo sus "cuidados"-pronuncio la ultima palabra con gran ironía._

__el pelo largo le sienta__ de maravilla, ¿de que te quejas?_

__maldito hijo de…_

__basta de charla-Ichigo no pudo ni preveer el movimiento, mucho menos Rukia, que en un instante estaba alejada unos diez metros del pelinaranja y era sostenida con los brazos atrás por Ichimaru, trato de forcejar, pero la fuerza que ponía en sus brazos no era suficiente contra la de él, escucho maldecir a Ichigo desde su posición, manteniendo la distancia ya que estaba bajo la manos de Ichimaru._

_Todo sucedió muy rápido, Ichimaru desenvaino su espada, la acerco a la pierna de Rukia, un poco arriba de la rodilla y trazo un pequeño tajo que hizo a la shinigami jadear adolorida. La sangre se escurrió por su pierna sin detenerse, un tajo profundo, su opresor tomo algo de sus ropas, un frasco, tomando algunas gotas de la sangre de Rukia, que estaba indefensa ante él._

__así es, quédate quieta, que todo será mas fácil-le sugirió al oído._

__que te den-le respondió Rukia, enojada consigo misma por haberse dejado atrapar tan fácilmente._

_Ichimaru una vez con el frasco de nuevo en el bolsillo, acerco su mano a la herida de la chica, metiendo un dedo salvajemente, hurgando entre la carne abierta, abriendo mucho mas la herida, produciendo los retorcijones de Rukia._

__¡mierda, no la toques!-grito Ichigo desesperado, se sentía tan impotente, si se acercaba el maldito podía matarla sin problemas, pero su alma no soportaba ver sufrir de esa forma a Rukia, desvaneciéndose lentamente entre las sucias manos de Ichimaru, la mueca adolorida de su cara y el sudor que la cubrían, estaba en malas condiciones, y el bastardo la estaba torturando rudamente, ¡joder!_

_Ichimaru, una vez satisfecho con el dolor de su presa, retiro la mano ensangrentada de la herida, produciendo un gran suspiro de alivio por parte de Rukia, la herida le ardía como si le hubiesen hachado sal, Ichimaru se paso la lengua por los ensangrentados dedos con la sangre de la morena, en un acto lascivo y repugnante, Ichigo tembló preso de la furia, sin poder evitarlo se puso su mascara y arremetió en contra del hijo de puta, lo desfiguraría entero, lo mataría lentamente hasta que se canse de golpear su cuerpo, ese desgraciado no se merecía nada menos._

_Sorpresivamente el empujo suavemente a Rukia hacia delante, haciendo que Ichigo frenara y alcanzara a de tener su caída tomándola en sus brazos, para cuando miro de nuevo, Ichimaru había abierto una garganta, escapando por la misma. Ichigo con inmensa rabia, apretó fuerte el agarre de Rukia y desapareció su máscara._

__perdóname…no pude-le dijo en vos baja._

__esta bien, no paso nada Ichigo-lo reconforto con un amago de sonrisa._

_Ichigo otra vez no la pudo proteger, tenia que volverse mas fuerte, mucho mas fuerte, sino, perdería a sus seres mas queridos, eso no se lo perdonaría jamás, ya había roto la promesa con la morena, y su corazón se opacaba poco a poco, no pudo mas que bajar con Rukia en brazos y esconder su mirada en el cuello de ella._

_Como arte de magia aparecieron Ishida, Chad e Inoue…tarde._

__Kurosaki!-grito Ishida, el ni se molesto en contestarle, estaba mas ocupado observando la sangre que todavía caía de la pierna de Rukia, se arrodillo en el piso y la dejo en el suelo, apretando con un trozo sacado de su traje la herida, logrando que pare un poco la hemorragia._

__¡dios mío!-chillo Orihime una ves llegado, corrió hacia Renji y Grimmjow, unos metros mas atrás, sabiendo que Rukia estaba en mejores condiciones y que Ichigo estaba con ella._

_Como siempre._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Euphrasie elessar__: jajaja, era broma XD, si, Rukia va a estar impresionante de ahora en adelante, igual que Ichigo *.* Aizen es un gran prototipo de villano, tiene todo controlado, hasta es irritante eso pero bueno jeje. a todos los que le mostré el video los tuve que esperar para que tomen un poco de aire y dejaran de reírse, a decir verdad, tuvo los resultados que predecía, los cachetes colorados y dolor de panza o.0 si me sigues pasando videos así, me va a dar un infarto de la risa u.u ¡muchos saludos!_

_Jessy mooon 15__: por fin lo que tanto esperaste . es que me costaba hacer algo con este personaje que no es de mis favoritos, pero entiende que no me pude salir mucho del contexto de lo que pasaría realmente entre los dos, mas si quiero que el fic sea ichiruki ñ.ñ pero en este capi tiene bastante protagonismo y acercamientos con Rukia, si te gusto, mucho mejor!, yo también me emocione al escribir la ultima parte jajaja, la pelea con Aizen va a llevar un tiempito todavía, es muy pronto. Besos y suerte!_

_xxHiro-sanNyaX3__: si, Ichigo hizo del pobre soquete XD pero eso es porque Yourichi come demasiado :P si, Grimmjow esta quedando un poco en segundo plano, pero ya veras lo que pasa (te dejo cof, cof con la intriga o.o ) en la ultima parte me puse sentimental, cosa rara en mi ñ.ñ pero creo que no quedo tan mal, si a ustedes les gusto v.v espero que este capi te agrade besitos!_

_Thezhiwi15__: jaja, muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, me encanta que te guste lo que escribo, claro que escucho tus comentarios, todas sus opiniones me ayudan a seguir con el fic, si sigo asi, con todos sus buenos comentarios, no voy a poder terminar nunca con la historia XD eso me agrada jaja espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado .¡ besos!_

_Anfenarusaku:__ ¡bienvenida! Vamos siendo mas ñ.ñ si, ese par de descerebrados tienen chispa XD parece que no soy la unica que quisiera ver a Rukia con el pelo largo, este tite y sus diseños, le podría poner algunos centímetros de mas no? U.U muchas gracias por leerlo, espero que te siga gustando tanto o mas que hasta ahora, ¡cuídate mucho y suerte!_

_Valla, tengo tantas cosas que decir que no me las acuerdo todas :P… bueno, primero que nada estoy sumamente feliz... _

_Ayer fue el cumple numero… 24 de Ichigo! No te preocupes Ichi, para mi siempre vas a tener 15 ;)_

_Por otro lado, ya empezaron mis súper-extra-archi-mega esperadas vacaciones de invierno ¿pueden creerlo? Estoy contentísima, un pequeño descanso de la latosa escuela u.u _

_Para los que vieron el nuevo ending de la serie… al principio casi me doy la cabeza contra el escritorio, pero después al final, salte de emoción, a mi parecer, en el final, es como si Orihime entendiera de una vez por todas que no tiene nada que hacer en contra de Rukia-sama! Casi se me caen las lagrimas XD._

_En cuanto al fic tengo una idea, no se si pondré los vizard como si Ichigo y los demás ya los conociera o si los conocerán, opinen a ver que les gustaría, como ven, todo tiene un tiempo un poco distinto al de la serie jeje _

_¡Muchas__ gracias por leer!_


	9. Chapter 9

_._

…_Lamentos…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_No tenia idea de donde se encontraba, solo podía ver la oscuridad envolviéndola, todo a su alrededor era negro, no podía ver nada y sus parpados le pesaban, ni siquiera notaba si sus ojos estaban abiertos, pronto noto como no tenia dominio de su cuerpo, en otras circunstancias hubiera pensado que era una pesadilla, pero no lo creía, no le importaba, lo único que hizo fue entregarse a la oscuridad._

_._

_._

_._

__¿que puedes decirme al respecto Kurosaki?-pregunto Byakuya Kuchiki, el impotente noble infringía respeto ante su sola presencia, en la misma sala de su casa en la sociedad de almas se hallaban Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Renji e Ichigo, todos preocupados por el estado de su amiga._

_Ichigo se mantuvo callado unos momentos, apretando los puños en forma constante, sabia que todo había pasado por su culpa, las heridas de Renji y Grimmjow, las de Rukia, era tan débil…_

__no, Byakuya-san-comenzó Orihime moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro, muy nerviosa, queriendo negar lo dicho por el noble-esto no fue culpa de Kurosaki-kun, él no pudo hacer nada, de verdad que…_

__lo asumo, __toda la responsabilidad es mía, si le pasa algo a tu hermana puedes venir a buscarme cuando quieras, no voy a huir de ti- Ichigo se levanto del asiento que ocupaba junto a la mesa, lo que menos quería era perder el tiempo en una charla estupida como esa, prefería entrenar antes que estar en ese lugar tan cerca de ese hombre, no le agradaba para nada su presencia, mucho menos en esos momentos._

__eso seria un acto muy cobarde K__urosaki-los ojos fríos de Byakuya siguieron la espalda del joven, mirándolo fijamente esperando que se decida a enfrentarlo._

__n__o soy un cobarde-se defendió él sintiendo su orgullo herido._

__pudieras haberlo demostrado antes de que lastimen a mi hermana.-paso a su lado __saliendo de la sala, dejando a Ichigo estático en la puerta, había pegado en el clavo, lo que mas odiaba de todo eso era que no había podido servir de nada, por primera vez en su tiempo como shinigami, solo pudo observar, justo en el momento mas dramático, teniendo a Rukia sufriendo delante suyo, se quedo quieto, inmóvil, pensando que como el enemigo la tenia como rehén, seria muy perjudicial para ella si el intentaba atacar._

____ya Ichigo, no es bueno que te enfrentes así con el capitán, recuerda que Rukia lo quiere mucho-le recordó Renji apoyando una mano en su hombro, Ichigo con este gesto no se relajo ni mucho menos, solo opto por una pose mas fría y seria._

__lo se, pero __él , no merece ni una pizca del respeto que le tiene Rukia, ¿Cómo puede ser tan distante con su hermana? Lo único que le importo al vernos llegar fue echarme la bronca, ni siquiera ha ido a verla._

_Todos los de la sala reconocieron lo dicho por __Ichigo como la cruda verdad, el noble parecía impasible ante el estado de salud de su hermana, hacia hincapié a su apellido en todo momento, hasta en estas situaciones, de verdad que todos se lamentaban por Rukia, ella hablaba de el con un respeto y una admiración reconfortantes, cualquiera que la escuchara, pensaría que Byakuya es un gran hermano, que equivocado pensamiento, Ichigo era el mas afectado obviamente, el cuidaba a sus hermanas lo mas que podía, no podía entender el razonar de ese sujeto._

__¿podemos ir a __ver a Kuchiki-san?-pregunto Ishida tratando de romper el incomodo silencio._

__ahora mismo le preguntare a momo, ella es la que la ha estado cuidando, no fue necesaria __la intervención de la capitana Unohana, por lo mismo supongo que el estado de Rukia no es tan malo.-les informo Renji conduciéndolos a través de los pasillos de la casa Kuchiki, saliendo de esta para buscar el cuarto de Rukia, luego de unos silenciosos y expectantes minutos mas, Renji se detuvo frente a una puerta que era custodiada por dos guardias._

__vamos a entrar-informo el pelirrojo a los dos chicos._

__lo lamento teniente, pero no tenemos ordenes de dejarlos pasar-__dijeron al ver a los demás detrás del pelirrojo, sin mas, cruzaron sus espadas impidiéndoles la entrada, Renji frunció el ceño y procedió a golpearlos en la cabeza, dejándolos inconscientes en unos segundos._

__que guardias tan incompetentes han puesto aquí-murmuro entrando a la habitación en donde __yacía acostad su amiga , lo primero que vio fue a Momo Hinamori, le chica estaba de espaldas a ellos, con una palangana de agua en sus pies.-¡hey Momo!-saludo Renji._

____Renji-san! Ustedes-exclamo sorprendida al verlos entrar-han venido a ver a Rukia-chan, solo tiene un poco de fiebre, no es nada preocupante.-afirmo corriéndose, dejando a la vista el cuerpo de su amiga._

_Su cabello estaba esparcido en la almohada, cubriendo gran p__arte del colchón, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus mejillas sonrosadas, tenia fiebre, un húmedo pañuelo yacía en su frente, tratando de bajar la temperatura que le producía mal estar._

_Ishida, __Chad Renji e Inoue se pusieron rápidamente rodeándola, verificando su estado, analizando rastros de heridas, Inoue soltó un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que no estaba grave, solo tenia fiebre, apoyo una mano sobre ella, formando su poder de curación cubriéndola, luego de unos momentos la retiro satisfecha._

__no tiene mas fiebre__, incluso se ha curado muy rápido, la herida de su pierna no dejo cicatriz, es sorprendente-afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa._

____¿entonces no tendría que despertar ya?-pregunto Renji rápidamente, preocupado al ver que la chica no tenia intenciones de despertar._

__creo que solo necesita descansar-dijo Ishida dando una posible opinión._

__seguro__… creo que iré a por la comida de Rukia-chan, si gustan pueden acompañarme-les dijo momo amablemente._

_A__ momo la siguieron Inoue y Chad e Ishida, los demás se quedaron unos momentos en el cuarto._

__esto me esta preocupando-susurra __Renji tomando la mano de su querida amiga, volteo la vista a ver a su acompañante, pero Ichigo no lo miraba ni a él ni a ella, parecía indiferente hacia la morena.-¿Por qué no despiertas Rukia?-le pregunto apretando el agarre fuertemente._

…

_Calor, al fin siento algo en toda esta oscuridad, __te reconozco idiota, la voz de Renji, siempre esta a mi lado…gracias._

…

__¿sabes, __Ichigo? Byakuya no es el ogro que demuestra ser delante de todos, por mas que ustedes lo vean así, eso es porque no lo conocen como lo conocemos nosotros-dijo refiriéndose a él mismo y a Rukia-siempre que le sucede algo a Rukia él se distrae con mas facilidad, y no es que no la valla a ver, el la visita por las noches, cuando termina con su trabajo, es muy estricto si, pero por su hermana muestra preocupación._

__no lo creo-admitió Ichigo pensando esa posibilidad-yo dejaría de lado las responsabilidades y el orgullo, es la hermana no una desconocida, es su única familia._

__es bueno que lo veas de esa forma, pero no todos somos iguales.-le contesto Renji amablemente._

__salgo caminar unos momentos-murmuro el pelinaranja,_

__ni siquiera te has dignado a mirar a Rukia ¿Qué carajos te pasa? No es normal verte así con ella, podrías acercarte un poco y estar a su lado._

__¿para que hay que estar con ella?-dijo con ira, estando a su lado es que había terminado así._

__creo que cuando despierte… le agradaría que seas tu el que sostiene su mano.-Renji miro la cara de la chica, la conocía y sabia que así seria._

__no lo creo._

_Renji __sintió como la suave mano de su amiga soltaba su agarre delicadamente y el peso del colcho se incorporaba, Rukia había despertado._

__no es necesario que te quedes, __Kurosaki-hablo Rukia con el orgullo reflejado en los ojos, Ichigo evito mirarla y Rukia totalmente indignada, se levanto como pudo de la cama, con solo un fino camisón celeste cubriéndola, y le planto una sonora cachetada al chico parado en la puerta.-lárgate-le ordeno con dificultades para respirar._

_Ichigo rabioso como estaba, le soltó todas las palabras que nunca hubiese dicho._

__no necesitas aparentar conmigo __Rukia… te has vuelto mas débil que antes ¿una simple herida te ha hecho estar en cama? ¿Dónde quedo la mujer que me salvo la vida?-sus simples palabras se quedaban grabadas en su mente, mojando sus ojos.-dime que es lo que puedes hacer de ahora en adelante… no podrás ni acercarte a las luchas, van tras de ti.-ella trato, trato como pudo de retenerlas, pero finalmente las dejo caer, las lagrimas que demostraban su vulnerabilidad ante esas palabras._

_Rukia __delante suyo con la sangre corriendo vertiginosamente por las venas lo miro fríamente traspasándolo con los ojos, tratando de encontrar el significado de sus palabras, decidió cambiar su rumbo, camino pasando por su costado, dejando el elegante movimiento de sus cabellos al compás de los pasos de su cuerpo, una vez fuera de la vista de todos, Ichigo recibió un golpe en la mejilla, haciéndola sangrar._

__no se que mierda te esta pasando, pero de seguir con esa actitud tuya, no quiero verte de nuevo cerca de __Rukia ¿me oyes? Si veo que de nuevo la haces sufrir no me voy a quedar mirando Ichigo, te pateare el trasero hasta que entiendas._

_Renji con un humor de los mil demonios, salio corriendo detrás de la muchacha, no era bueno para ella salir de la cama, todavía __debía reposar un poco mas, de igual forma, no era eso lo que mas le importaba…_

__… lo siento __Rukia, nunca quise decir eso._

_._

_._

_._

__lo has hecho__ bien…Ichimaru-lo felicito Aizen una vez llego hasta el._

__fue divertido, __Rukia-chan esta mas mona todavía y además pude herir a dos debiluchos-comento satisfecho con su característica presencia.-la muestra de sangre la he dejado en el laboratorio, lista para sus estudios Aizen-sama._

__perfecto, necesito ver los cambios en la sangre de esa chica, puede ser que tenga una grata sorpresa-expuso sonriente._

__de ese modo tendremos que pensar e__n un plan contra ellos-propuso Tousen saliendo de las sombras._

__no es necesario, __recuérdenlo, ellos son títeres y yo soy el que mueve los hilos.-su expresión satisfecha les aseguraba la victoria._

_._

_._

_._

_Renji __corrió y corrió, no encontraba a la chica por ningún lado, debajo de los árboles de cerezo, en su cuarto, la casa de Byakuya, los pasillos de las divisiones, la cocina, no la encontraba por ninguna parte._

_Oh no! Esperaba que __Rukia no siga con las mismas manías de antes, cada vez que se enfadaba de esa forma perdía el control._

…

_¿__había llorado delante de él? Por esas estupidas palabras, jah! Parecía que no había sido entrenada como shinigami, parecía una pequeña niña asustadiza que es vulnerable ante los comentarios, fueron palabras feas, si, lo sabia, pero no eran como para ponerla a llorar, quizás era que estaba muy susceptible últimamente con todo lo que estaba pasando…_

…_o tal vez era por la persona que las había dicho._

_No, no __podía debilitarse, al contrario, haría lo mismo que hubiese hecho de mas joven, con una sonrisa comenzó su caminata._

…

_Sus apagados ojos viajaban divagando sobre las desconocidas calles que transitaba, no lo __había notado, se alejo tanto que desconocía el lugar donde se encontraba y verdaderamente nunca pensó que en la sociedad de almas exista un lugar tan peligroso y deprimente como ese, la mayoría de la gente vestía muy mal, tirados en la calle, gente demasiado flaca, niños sucios, le dio pena por los niños._

__hey tu mocoso!-grito un joven de unos veinte años a un niño de__ aparentemente cinco de pelo castaño, el chico llevaba una bolsa en la mano.-¡te has robado mi comida!-dijo agarrandolo de sus ropas, lo elevo del piso, mirándolo ceñudo y el chico tembló preso del miedo._

_Ichigo miro mal al sujeto, no __podía tomar a un niño pequeño de esa manera, podía lastimarlo si seguía así, comenzó a dar pasos en su dirección, con toda la intención de detenerlo, lo golpearía un poco para que aprenda que debe tratar bien a los niños, si ese chico le había robado era solo por hambre, no tenia la culpa de nada._

__¡maldi-_

__¿que mierda le haces al niño idiota?-su voz, se detuvo d repente, tapado por la vos de la chica que se encontraba a unos metros de el, la misma que estaba enfrentando al sujeto que __sostenía al crío, llevaba todo su camisón roto y sucio, combinaba muy bien con el lugar, pero su sola presencia era diferente, eso llamaba la atención de toda la gente curiosa de los alrededores.-déjalo en paz-ordeno con voz firme, plantándose delante del chico con los labios apretados, enojada._

__hmp! La princesita de la familia __Kuchiki anda por estos rumbos? No es un buen sitio para alguien de su porte princesa-se mofo el joven haciendo una leve inclinación, pronto todos murmuraban impresionados por su presencia, que coraje con ese tarado._

____parece ser que no eres tan ignorante como pareces, ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?-su barbilla siempre en alto, segura e imponente._

__simple, los rasgos de tu cara, la belleza que posees y lo mas delatante, tus __fríos ojos, dignos de Kuchiki Byakuya verdad, toda esa familia es una verdadera porquería, como tienen plata se piensan que son los mejores y que se llevan al mundo por delante._

__¿terminaste?_

__si._

__excelente-__Rukia con sus dos manos, agarro al pequeño y se lo arrebato de las manos, resguardándolo detrás suyo, donde rápidamente dos mujeres lo tomaron preocupadas, luego levanto todavía un poco mas su camisón y levanto su pierna izquierda, enterrando su sandalia en la cara del joven que la miraba sorprendido, una vez que aterrizo en el piso, tomo su brazo derecho, ejerciendo presión para hacer una palanca que le impida moverse sin al menos descolocarse el brazo, y se sentó arriba de su espalda.-espero no tener que volver para ver algo como esto, ¿es que no podías tratar mejor al niño? Solo le sacabas la bolsa, o mejor aun, le dabas un poco de comida, no hay necesidad de tratarlo así._

__perr-ah!, de acuerdo, de acuerdo ya __entendí no hace falta que seas tan brusca-se lamento el joven al haber sentido como su brazo se iba hacia atrás gracias a la morena, sin duda esa Kuchiki tenia un carácter de demonio._

_Rukia sin decir ni una palabra, se levanto de la espalda del adolorido joven y le tendio una mano para ayudarlo a pararse también, no era ninguna maleducada después de todo._

__g-gracias-el chico tomo su mano con desconfianza, esa mujer si que estaba loca, le pegaba y luego lo ayudaba._

__¿como te llamas?-le pregunto __sacudiéndose sus ropas._

__Hayami, K__imoto Hayami._

__bien __Hayami, ten por seguro que volveré por aquí, y si vuelvo a verte con esas actitudes…_

__lo se, lo se, mujer justiciera-__admitió con un poco de sorna._

__no es eso, antes me __habían pasado cosas así, sabes que como están las cosas hay que ayudarse mutuamente, no seas tan duro con los demás._

__no fue algo tan grave, solo un __crío que me había robado, tampoco es para tanto-dijo con los brazos cruzados._

____ya, ya, solo me has pillado en acción-admitió empezando a caminar para el lado donde estaba parado Ichigo, al chico le empezó a latir fuertemente el corazón, esa era la única mujer que lograba eso, y si, se odiaba por ello._

__Rukia…_

_Ella se detuvo mirándolo, esperando por sus palabras._

__..._

__¿no vas a decir nada Kurosaki?-pregunto fría._

__yo… sabes que no fue mi intención, no es para que te enojes tanto-empezó sintiéndose culpable, el nunca le había hablado de esa forma a una mujer, menos a Rukia._

__..._

__estas siendo escandalosa por algo estupido, sin sentido y que lo dije sin pensarlo.-dijo gritándole en medio de la calle._

__¡no me grites idiota! Piensas que fue algo estupido? Y una mierda, si tu no piensas animal!_

__no me insultes enana del infierno!_

__cállate, si tu intención era que te disculpe, con esto has fracasado rotundamente.-lo miro roja de ira._

__¿ah si? Bien, tu lo pediste…_

_Rukia vio prepotente como el pelinaranja se acercaba a ella, la tomaba de la mano y utilizaba el shumpo para salir del distrito Rukongai y llegar a uno de las divisiones._

__suéltame ya mismo, ¡intento de shinigami!_

_Ichigo le soltó la mano y rodó los ojos, Rukia estaba demasiado infantil y regañona, antes solo lo hubiera golpeado._

__histérica-le dijo bajito, mas para el que nada._

__¿que dijiste?-le pregunto Rukia muy despacio._

__..._

__yo no soy histérica, las mujeres histéricas me sacan de quicio, las mujeres histéricas gritan mucho, se quejan por todo y son totalmente huecas y estupidas, no tienen ni un poco de cerebro en la cabeza, ¿me estas comparando con esa clase de mujer?-hablo tan rápido y sin tomar aire que Ichigo apenas y pudo escuchar algunas palabras._

__eh… si._

__¡kyaa!-Rukia se lanzo como luchadora de boxeo hasta tirar a un sorprendido y arrepentido Ichigo.-¡estas muy equivocado descerebrado!_

__¡Rukia! Estate quieta… no te muevas… así...-Ichigo se estaba arrepintiendo de haber hecho enojar a la morena, gracias a eso, ahora estaban en una posición incomoda y nada inocente, aunque Rukia parecía no notarlo, sus constantes movimientos sobre el cuerpo del chico lo estaban poniendo nervioso._

_No era ningún pervertido, pero había nacido hombre, no podía evitar sentir cosas ajenas a las que realmente quería sentir. Y se dio cuenta de algo, el fino cuerpo de Rukia, encajaba muy bien entre el suyo._

_La chica seguía insultándolo y moviéndose, como una verdadera histérica, así que opto por tomar su cintura y pegarla a su torso, dejándola con mucho menos movimiento, pero con más contacto entre ellos. ¡Maldita sea!_

_Rukia lentamente se dejo de mover, obligándose a mirarlo a los ojos, en cuanto lo hizo, lo vio tan cerca y la miraba tan profundamente que se quedo sin aliento, ¡por dios! Sus ojos eran tan endemoniadamente atrapantes que no podía apartarle la mirada por más que quisiera. Todo su enojo desapareció, se olvido de todo y solo se enfoco en el cuerpo musculoso que tenia debajo._

_Ichigo la vio como lo observaba tan atrapada que sonrío orgullosamente, la tenia es sus manos, así que giro su cuerpo, teniéndola debajo suyo, mostrando quien era el que mandaba se acerco a su oído._

__miras demasiado, K__uchiki-bromeo suspirando en su cuello._

__ca-cállate oi, Ichigo… sal de encima-le pidió comenzando a moverse._

__si asi lo quieres._

__¿eh?_

_Rukia lo observo enojada e indignada, se había levantado, dejándola libre al instante, ¿estaba loco?_

__¿estas jugando conmigo?-le pregunto incorporándose._

__no realmente…-Ichigo la miro y le sonrío de forma arrogante, Rukia lo miro sonrojada apartándole la mirada, ¿ese era el idiota de Ichigo? Tendría que haber contestado con un gruñido o sonrojarse al menos pareciera que estaba…_

__trato de seducirte Rukia ¿es tan difícil de entender?_

__..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hola! ya lo se, hubiesen querido un beso no? Pues ni modo, se los prometo para el proximo capi ñ.ñ_

_Jessy moon 15: jajaja yo también pensé lo mismo, pobre Rukia la están torturando mucho, se me hizo a película XD muchas gracias por comentar siempre *.* besos y te cuidas muchísimo!_

_Euphrasier Elessar: jajaja si, es un inútil sin remedio, pero es tan mono o.0 yo lo perdono igual, al fin y al cabo quedo medio traumadito . espero que este nuevo tomo…. Digo capitulo (ya me creía Tite Kubo ) te guste mucho te me cuidas mucho!_

_Lamento que este capi este corto, es que no tengo mucho tiempo, saludos!_


	10. Chapter 10

.

¿Seducción?... mejor dicho, posesión

.

.

.

.

_trato de seducirte.

Le tembló todo el cuerpo, el hombre frente a ella, lo conocía demasiado bien, pero en esos momento no sabía si lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad o solo una dolorosa mentira.

¿Dolorosa?

Hmp! Con esos pensamientos se estaba confundiendo mas de lo que quisiera, de ser así, estaría aceptando que últimamente tenia muchas mas expectativas del chico, se había vuelto más débil y a la vez mas fuerte, últimamente le importaban mas los sentimientos que la llenaban por completo que cualquier otra cosa.

Por un momento pensó que la iba a besar, si eso hubiera pasado ella no lo hubiera detenido, eso la asusto, por amor de dios, era Ichigo, se sentía mal, pero también había comprendido algo respecto a Grimmjow, solo le faltaba confirmarlo.

Sabia que le pasaba algo extraño, pero no quería descubrirlo, no quería volver a enamorarse de ningún hombre… menos de el, que se le parecía tanto físicamente. No, eran distintos, podía diferenciarlos aunque los vistieran igual y les tiñeran el pelo del mismo color.

Hablaba de Kaien que era un shinigami excepcional, todos los que estaban alrededor suyo, eran felices de estar con el, no conocía a nadie que no hubiera cedido ante sus caras de indignación, su "formalidad" y su compañerismo con cada uno de sus soldados, alguien que siempre estaría en su corazón por el resto de sus días, mas allá de todo, lo único que quería guardar de el fueron todos los días que paso bajo su mando, todos los momentos felices que la reconfortaban para seguir adelante, porque Kaien, había sido un rayito de luz en su vida, así como su amigo Renji.

En cambio Ichigo, tendría que hacer un libro sobre ese crío, no conocía a alguien tan cabezota, inmaduro, descerebrado, valiente, amable ni confiable como el. Siempre pensando en los demás antes que el mismo, claro que era imposible negar que había marcado un lugar muy importante en su corazón, un lugar que no se borraría con el pasar del tiempo, aunque el no la recordase, ella siempre sabría de un chico idiota que le salvo la vida, uno que le brindo mas amigos de los que pudiera pedir, uno que le dio confianza en si misma mas de una vez, el que la saco de apuros, el que la metió en ellos, todas las peleas agradables y las lagrimas que nunca le mostró, todo estaba profundamente atesorado en su corazón, esos recuerdos no se los podía quitar nadie, nunca.

_no lo hagas Ichigo-le pidió con la cabeza gacha, temblando ligeramente.

_¿hacer que?-pregunto alzando una ceja viéndola como se encogía.

_no me lastimes…

.

.

.

_¿cres que Kuchiki-san estará bien?-pregunto Orihime que hablaba la teniente Hinamori. Ellas dos junto con Chad e Ishida estaban en una sala tomando un poco de te.

_ahora esta perfectamente, pero el cap-Aizen-se corrigió con un agudo dolor en el pecho-puede hacer cualquier cosa, por eso quiero ayudarle, pero se que los refuerzos que pueda prestar la sociedad de almas serán nulos, al menos que sea por un tema que afecte directamente a la sociedad de almas.

_pero esta es una gran oportunidad para unir fuerzas y de una vez por todas ponerle fin a toda esta guerra.-cuestiono Ishida acomodando sus lentes.

_a la sociedad de almas no le interesa unir fuerzas con nadie, eso lo veo un poco difícil-momo dejo su taza de te en la mesa y apretó con el dorso de la mano su traje negro, se sentía cohibida con todo eso, no tenia ningún poder para ayudar a Rukia ni a Ichigo.

_espero que esos tres vengan y nos vallamos, Kuchiki-san esta mucho mejor, puede hacer reposo en la casa de Kurosaki-comento Ishida.

_aquí estaban!-grito Renji entrando con paso acelerado-¿no han visto a Rukia?-pregunto cogiendo aire, sin aliento.

_¿que no estaba con ustedes?-le pregunto Ishida extrañado.

_emm… bueno, si pero hubo… algunos problemitas y ahora no se donde esta-confeso con unas gotitas de sudor cayéndole por el rostro.

_¿y Kurosaki-kun?-pregunto la chica con hebillas en la cabeza.

_están juntos-hablo Chad, asombrando a todos los presentes en la sala, ese tío solo hablaba para decir cosas necesarias o importantes, extraño…

…

Ichigo contuvo las ganas de salir corriendo de allí en ese mismo momento, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kurosaki Ichigo sentía miedo y no sabia que hacer, lo unico que entendia, era que no le gustaba ver a rukia asi por su culpa.

_enana, no te pongas así, yo solo…

_bromeabas, tampoco quería que lo dijeras, no me hace sentir mejor idiota, solo cállate y vete.

_no me digas que al fin y al cabo si querías un beso mío.-agrego con picardía al ver la cara de frustración de la chica.

_no es necesario estar contigo para poder besar a alguien Ichigo-bien, no quiso decir eso, la había cagado.

_Rukia…dime a quien has besado-no supo el porque, pero su voz sonó demasiado implicada en el asunto.

_a nadie.-agrego apresurada- es solo que… si me besara con alguien no seria contigo.

_no me trago tus mentiras Rukia.

_no te lo diré.

_¡ESTAS ADMITIENDO QUE HAS BESADO A ALGUIEN GRANDISIMA IDIOTA!

_¡NO ME GRITES DE ESA FORMA NIÑATO!

_quien es?

_nadie

_dímelo

_no.

_¡que me lo digas, con un demonio!

_fue Grimmjow ¡si? Ahora cállate y dejemos esto así.

Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow

Si pensó tener todo manejado hasta el momento, fracaso rotundamente, no podía controlar sus emociones, ¿en que momento? ¿Cómo? Por mas estupido que sonara, se sentía muy engañado, ¡joder! Sabia que Rukia no era nada suyo, pero no podía evitar sentir esa ola de pasesividad, el la conocía hace mucho mas tiempo que el mal nacido de Grimmjow, el tenia mas derechos que el, no podía aceptarlo, su sangre caliente corria por todo su cuerpo, aspiro profundamente tratando de calmarse un poco, el aire tenia que llenarlo y calmar los instintos asesinos que lo atormentaba… perfecto, no funciono.

_¿donde carajo esta ese imbecil?-grito a todo pulmón, Rukia no se sorprendería si en Karakura se hubiese escuchado el ladrido que pego.

_se debe haber quedado en lo de Urahara, ¿me preguntas a mi? Tu fuiste el que me trajo cuando estaba herida, tu deberías saberlo, ¿estas celoso?-se mofo en su cara, siendo consciente de la vena que palpitaba en la frente del chico.

_NUN-CA-dijo lento y claro, en realidad si estaba celoso, muy celoso, pero nunca en su jodida vida se lo demostraría a Rukia, no, seria como pisotear sus principios y el era un hombre de muchos principios.

_de acuerdo, no me cuestiones ni te entrometas entonces-le reclamo conociendo que sabia que Ichigo estaba celoso, eso era lo que esperaba.

Ichigo no sabia si reírse o llorar, ella si se había besado con Grimmjow quiere decir que entre ellos dos hay algo.

_¿te hizo algo?-pregunto repentinamente.

_¿que?

_¿te amenazo? ¿te pego? Porque si es asi, ahora mismo voy y le rompo tod

_¡no, no, no! Ichigo, nada de eso, solo fue un simple beso.

_te das besos solo porque si, bien por ti, debes tener experiencia-le dijo con recelo.

Rukia no lo soporto mas, se acerco hasta el y lo tomo del cuello de su ropa.

_¿que mierda tratas de demostrarme con todo esto?_pregunto zarandeándolo-estas tratando de decirme algo, sino no serias tan estupido, no puedo entenderte.

Ichigo gruño, paso su dedo pulgar por los labios de Rukia, palpando la suave textura. Rukia respiro sobre su mano, su aliento calido le atrajo inmensamente, torpemente, choco su boca contra la suya, no era un experto, pero las sensaciones y el deseo que llevaba lo guiaban solo, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, sin mas, tomo su nuca, acercando mas sus bocas, haciendo que encajen perfectamente, estaba muy cómodo y a gusto.

Dios mio, si Ichigo no la estuviera sosteniendo de la cintura, seguro se hubiera caído porque sus rodillas temblaban como si hubiese corrido una noche entera, creía sentir su corazón latiendo fuerte, golpeando contra su pecho, seguro que el también lo sentía. Sin saber porque, tomo los cabellos de Ichigo y tiro de ellos, haciendo mas salvaje el contacto.

Esa mujer lo volvía loco, Rukia, no lo hubiese imaginado que iba a terminar así con ella, la muy maldita pensaba que podía tomar el control de la situación, pues que equivocada estaba.

Rukia gimió contra los labios de Ichigo al chocar contra una pared, el maldito estaba aprovechando todo eso, la mano del chico descendió al mismo tiempo que le sonreía sensualmente, nunca había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa y picara como esa.

_estas asustándome kurosaki-kun-le susurro al oído con su tono fingido, como lo esperaba, el reacciono al instante.

Apretó una de sus nalgas mientras respiraba contra su pelo, Rukia dejo de respirar por un momento, despiadado hombre.

_no me tientes Rukia, puedo hacerte muchas cosas.

_¿que cosas pervertido?-le pregunto con un tono inocente fingido.

_oh no, créeme que te agradaran, por lo que comprobé te gustaran mucho.

Rukia lo miro quedo, se sentía tan protegida entre su cuerpo que aunque estuviera frente a ella el mismo Byakuya sabia que podía enfrentarlo, Ichigo estaba invadiendo su territorio, estaba formando parte de ella y ahora mismo que se habían besado, descarto la posibilidad de su duda anterior…

Ella no amaba a Grimmjow, solo se había sentido atraída hacia el, el beso que tuvo con el espada, comparado con el de Ichigo había quedado en el olvido.

Ichigo no entendía como había terminado besándola, en un primer momento solo quiso matar a alguien y en estos momentos estaba muy relajado, estar con Rukia, tan cerca de ella, lo hacia mas fuerte, se creía con el suficiente poder como para matar a quien sea.

_Ichigo, yo…-Ichigo bajo su cabeza para encontrarla mirándolo apenada, que mujer mas problemática.-esto no es…. No podemos-siguió sin encontrar las palabras.

El pelinaranja bufo impaciente y la apretó mas a su cuerpo, captando su atención y haciendo reaccionar cierta parte de su cuerpo, evitando lo ultimo la miro a los ojos.

_escúchame Rukia, no soy idiota, se lo que hicimos, ¿de que tienes miedo?

_de todo, de mi hermano, de nuestros amigos, de ti… de mi, pero sobre todo dudo de ti Ichigo-contesto francamente mirando a un lado-se como eres y por eso mismo-

_no me conoces en absoluto entonces, si hice esto fue porque-vamos, que el sonrojo se valla por un caño, por primera vez en su vida estaba hablando seriamente sobre lo que sentía-…porque yo te quiero.

Rukia se hubiese pellizcado un brazo para saber si todo era un sueño, pero no podía al estar aprisionada. Decidió dejarse de pensamientos inoportunos…

_jajajajajajaja-bien, eso no era muy oportuno, pero no podía evitarlo.

_q-q-que ¡rukia!-grito el chico totalmente avergonzado por la reacción que tuvo, se esperaba todo, hasta un golpe, menos eso.

_jaja…perdón jaja-de a poco tomaba aire-es que… jajaja…no esperaba que pudieras decirlo.-le dijo limpiándose los ojos, corriendo el resto de lagrimitas que escapaban por la risa.

_grrr…

Rukia suspiro y apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Ichigo, este pensó que lo correría, así que se aparto con la cabeza gacha, en cambio Rukia lo tomo de la muñeca y acerco su cara a la suya, dándole un casto beso en la mejilla, Ichigo sorprendido y sin darse cuenta se toco la cara.

_también te quiero descerebrado.-le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas, dejando a Ichigo, literalmente, con cara de idiota.

Los salvo la aparición de sus amigos, que como se esperaba reaccionaron de diferentes formas ante su cercanía.

_mierda! Nosotros preocupados buscándolos y ustedes muy acarameladitos ¿no?-escupió Renji con el ceño fruncido mirando amenazante a Ichigo.

_ca-cállate- no es lo que piensas-comenzó Ichigo moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro, se lo veía muy nervioso, todos levantaron la ceja ante el nerviosismo delatante de su compañero, en verdad era un idiota.

Rukia decidió actuar rápido y con la mano en la cadera miro a todos con el ceño fruncido.

_deberían haber vuelto a Karakura, no era necesario que se quedaran aquí, sola tenia un rasguño sin importancia, o es que me creen tan débil…

_no es eso Kuchiki-san, pero como tus amigos, nuestro deber es preocuparnos por ti, estoy segura que tu harías lo mismo estando en nuestro lugar, no te enfades por favor-pidió Orihime explicándole y moviendo un dedo de un lado a otro.

Luego del pequeño incidente, todos fueron guiados a través de la puerta sekai con la ayuda de las mariposas infernales para llegar a Karakura, mas precisamente a la tienda de urahara, que los recibio con una gran sonrisa.

_que bueno verte tan linda como siempre Kuchiki-san!-la elogio con entusiasmo-cuando quieras si tienes dudas sobre el correcto funcionamiento de tu cuerpo, no lo dudes y pídeme hacerte una revis-

_cállate sombrerero pervertido…

Todos miraron a la persona en frente de ellos, la que había dado un buen golpe a Urahara.

_Grimmjow…-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

_parece que estas bien pequeña sabandija-la saludo contento por verla en buen estado, se acerco a ella con toda la intención de abrazarla. Pero sin siquiera pensarla, Ichigo inconscientemente aparto el brazo de el con brusquedad, Grimmjow lo miro ceñudo y Rukia se sonrojo sintiéndose incomoda.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de sus propias acciones, solo actúo y no le gusto en lo mas mínimo que Grimmjow trate de tocar a Rukia, por su cabeza había pasado rápidamente la charla que había tenido anteriormente con ella, el recordarlo no le ayudo en lo mas mínimo, entonces rápidamente aparto los brazos del espada con un choque fuerte de brazos, sus dientes estaban apretados y sus ojos inyectados de furia mirándolo directamente, con bastante rencor.

_¿que te sucede shinigami?-pregunto el de pelo celeste despectivamente.

_no me gusta que te le acerques tanto-respondió francamente, con ganas de golpearlo en ese mismo instante.

_me importa una mierda lo que te gusta o no.

Rukia los miraba sorprendida, Ichigo se veía muy molesto y Grimmjow también, de eso no saldría nada bueno, eso era seguro.

_no quiero verte cerca de ella-dijo el Kurosaki tomando a Rukia de la mano, empezando a caminar seguramente en dirección a su casa, Rukia se mantuvo callada, estaba tan extrañada que no podía siquiera hablar. ¿el muy idiota pensaba manejarla?

_oye Ichigo que estas…-comenzó a reclamar haciendo parar su caminata.

_no tienes derecho sobre ella…-dijo tajante, con gran enojo y furia.

_claro que lo tengo!-le grito dándose vuelta y sonriendo de forma arrogante, dando paso a una hilera de blancos dientes, tomo a Rukia de la cintura-Rukia es mía.

Y delante de todos los presentes, le planto un salvaje beso, la estrujo en contra suyo y se apodero fieramente de ella.

.

.

.

xxHiro-sanNyax3: jajaja por eso mismo he puesto unos besos aquí en este, espero que el final de esta también te guste, a mi me encanto XD no importa, gracias por comentar en este, besitos y cuídate.

Jessy moon 15: si, lo se, pero ya apareció Grimmjow nuevamente o.0 espero que el final te guste, me encanta Grimmjow, por eso siempre va a estar en el fic…creo u.u besitos y suerte!

Euohrasie Elessar: no pierdas tanta esperanza en Ichigo, ves que el pobre trata de hacer las cosas bien nomás es medio burro . por mas que Ichimaru de miedo, ahora me parece un buen personaje (¿Por qué será? XD)besos y te cuidas!

Bye, bye gracias por leer!


	11. Chapter 11

.

Consejos y charlas

.

.

.

_Rukia es mía-ella se quedo prendada de su sonrisa confiada y arrogante, ¿Cómo un idiota como él le podía hacer perder la cabeza tanto tiempo? Por dios! No era una chiquilla con las hormonas a flor de piel, pero en estos momentos era un buen ejemplo de una.

Sus labios salvajemente se fundieron con los suyos y no pudo sentirse mas viva, el estar tan cerca de él le daba tantas fuerzas que era peligroso, la fuerza que hacia opresión en su cintura, tan posesiva y agradable que la dejaban mas confundida todavía.

él por su parte, no sabia con que cara la iba a mirar después, pero lo mas importante en ese entonces era dejarle a ese idiota bien en claro de quien era Rukia, su enana, celosamente suya y de nadie mas, con los compulsivos celos revoloteando en su estomago, se adentro en la dulce cavidad de la chica que se estremeció ante el contacto, no podía permitir que a ella le guste alguien mas, trataba de borrar en ese beso el anterior que había tenido con Grimmjow, no lo toleraría nunca.

Grimmjow lo miro preso de la rabia y con un rugido animal salto hacia Ichigo, tumbándolo y haciendo que suelte a Rukia bruscamente, Ichigo lo miro rabioso y le asesto un puño en la mejilla, no le vendría nada mal descargarse con el principal problema que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, podía darle una gran paliza de una vez por todas y dejarle en claro todo.

Grimmjow se limpio la mejilla rápidamente y con una sonrisa que claramente pedía por sangre bloqueo los dos puños de Ichigo y le dio una patada en el pecho, tirandolo unos metros hacia atrás.

_mi-mierda!-se quejaba Ichigo respirando agitadamente.

_eso es por ser muy creído estupido-Grimmjow lo miro en el suelo con aires de superioridad.

Ichigo tomo impulso hacia atrás con sus piernas, dándole un golpe perfectamente acertado en la mandíbula y terminando parado frente al tambaleante espada.

Urahara, Renji, Ishida y Sado se mantenían alertas ante cualquier cosa que pase a mayores, los dos estaban luchando sin espadas ni poderes sobrenaturales, de igual a igual, Urahara sonrío al ver los golpes nunca vistos que podía lograr el shinigami, al parecer se notaba un poco el kendo que había practicado de niño. sabían de los problemas que los rondaban a esos dos y sinceramente esperaban que con esa "charla" dejaran las peleas un poco.

Orihime de vez en cuando soltaba grititos de miedo, con la vista borrosa y gritándoles a los dos que pararan de pelear para poder curarlos, a lo que ellos hicieron caso omiso a sus suplicas y siguieron como si nada.

Rukia se levanto rápidamente del suelo con expresión furiosa. Saco su espada de forma totalmente silenciosa y compartió un asentimiento de cabeza con Renji, los dos utilizaron un shumpo reapareciendo Renji detrás de Ichigo y Rukia detrás de Grimmjow con el filo de sus espada en su cuellos.

_no quiero problemas Grimmjow-la mirada de Rukia era ruda, pero su vos seguía teniendo un matiz de calidez, que la delato de inmediato.

_tranquilízate Ichigo, esta no es la forma, no me gusto para nada lo que hiciste con Rukia-lo ultimo se lo susurro reprochándole sus actitudes.

_Rukia… aléjate de una vez-la shinigami dio un paso hacia atrás, contradecida con el espada, parecía no querer hablar ni estar cerca de ella, ¿a que venia eso?

_no me des ordenes Grimmjow, no quiero mas peleas de ustedes dos.

_no habría peleas si tu no… si no…

Grimmjow miro hacia Ichigo, este se soltaba del agarre de Renji y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, torció el gesto con desprecio.

_no entiendo lo que le ves a este carbón Rukia...¿te has olvidado completamente de mi?-Rukia se mordió el labio inferior, claro que no, nunca podría olvidarse de él, todas las veces que estuvieron cerca fueron muy divertidas y emocionantes.

_no, no lo he hecho.-ella enfundo su espada y lo miro con una sonrisa triste-vallamos a otro lugar para poder hablar mas tranquilos-propuso con incomodidad por la mirada de todos los presentes.

El espada asintió saliendo entrando en la tienda y saliendo hacia fuera, a la calle, seguido por Rukia que caminaba cabizbaja mientras apretaba los puños, en todo el momento no le dirigió ni una mirada al pelinaranja.

_déjala hablar en paz, ya tendrás tu tiempo a solas con ella- le aconsejo Renji soltándolo.

_hmp! Que haga lo que quiera, de todos modos ya le demostré lo que quería, esta en ella aceptarlo o no.

Renji observo a su amigo, no estaba nada bien lo que decía y lo conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta que su estado de animo dependía totalmente de la relación que tenga de ahora en adelante con la morena, supo que iba en serio y que Ichigo estaba metido hasta las narices con ella, él nunca demostraría sus sentimientos delante de nadie, aunque era una persona muy impulsiva.

_Sado e Inoue se van a sus casas, ya es tarde, por favor Sado, acompaña a Inoue hasta la puerta de su casa-pidió Ishida mirando el interior de la sala, por donde habían pasado sus amigos.

_¿no vienes?-pregunto Sado.

_no, tengo algo que hacer antes con Kurosaki, después me marcho-le dijo pasando delante del pelinaranja haciéndole señas para que lo siga.

Ichigo lo siguió bufando, al tiempo que pateaba una piedra del suelo, se imaginaba lo que quería decirle Ishida, y no estaba para sus sermones, aunque debía reconocer que siempre que hablaba con él, entraba en razón con algunas cosas que pasaba por alto.

Una vez salieron de la tienda se encontraron con Grimmjow y Rukia sentados en la vereda contraria, los dos hablaban sin mirarse a la cara, Ichigo tenia un gran impulso de interrumpirlos y ver de que estaban hablando, pero Ishida lo tomo del hombro y lo hizo caminar alejándose de las dos figuras.

_no es lo más adecuado que veas eso, es tema de ellos.

_¿tema de ellos? Que carajos Ishida! Decidí que Rukia estaría conmigo-

_es lo que en verdad quieres?-le pregunto deteniéndose por fin en un café en el cual entraron para conversar mas cómodamente.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas mas apartadas que daba justo a una ventana y esperaron hasta que una chica joven les tomo el pedido, una vez hecho, esta se fue dejando a los dos jóvenes sumidos en un gran silencio.

_bien, no me has contestado-reclamo el de lentes.

_no se a donde quieres llegar Ishida-Ichigo se tiro para atrás en el como asiento y se removió los cabellos con frustración, no quería pensar en nada.

_no seas idiota Kurosaki!-Ishida golpeo la mesa con un puño frustrado, en ese momento la mesera llego con sus dos cafés y los dejo en la mesa retirándose silenciosamente-no puedo creer que seas tan estupido, pero Kuchiki es una gran amiga, todos nos preocupamos por ella y no voy a tolerar que por tus estupidos celos la hagas sufrir.

_no estoy celoso, y el único que piensa así eres tu!

_¿yo? Deberías agradecer que no fue Renji el que te hablo de esto, sabes que él la quiere como una hermana.-suspiro cansado, era muy difícil hacer entrar en razón al cavernícola del shinigami sustituto, sin duda le sacaría canas verdes, pero no podía rendirse.

_lo se, lo se, lo que pasa es que no yo se que es lo que quiero con ella-valla, se había liberado y dio por sentado que quería algo con la enana, tsk! a quien quería engañar, eso ya lo sabia.

_si que lo sabes, solo que no quieres aceptarlo.

_...

.

.

.

Rukia miro para la calle, si pudiera, se jalaría los cabellos de lo nerviosa que estaba, no quería que Grimmjow saliera lastimado por su culpa, él no se lo merecía.

_Grimmjow, yo…

_no necesitas decirlo Rukia, se que quieres estar con el cabeza de mandarina, pero… es difícil entenderlo ¿sabes?

_lo siento, pero no es tanto como tu dices, conozco a Ichigo y se que va a ser muy difícil que esto pase a mayores.

_no seas estupida, te beso delante de todos, eso significa que sea por celos o no, el te- te quiere…-mierda, como costaba confortarla con esas palabras cundo no quería que le alejara de su lado.

Rukia le tomo la mano y la apretó fuertemente, quería dejarle en claro cuanto apreciaba su fuerza.

_Grimmjow, gracias. Quiero que sepas que nunca te voy a dejar de querer.

_como un amigo- murmuro tristemente sonriéndole.

Que difícil que era aquello, nunca en su larga vida de shinigami se hubiera imaginado tal situación, ni siquiera ella sabia lo que quería, lo que era seguro era que no iba a dejar que Ichigo maneje su vida así como así, el muy descerebrado no podía tratarla como quisiera, se lo haría saber mas tarde.

Grimmjow sorpresivamente soltó su mano y se incorporo de un salto, dándole la espalda.

_mirando el lado bueno, me deshago de la sabandija, no estoy tan mal.

Rukia le sonrío agradecida

.

.

.

Ichigo venia caminando con la mirada perdida, los focos de luz y las estrellas iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche, las palabras de Ishida le habían quedado dando vueltas en su cabeza. Necesitaba dormir, dormir mucho. Se detuvo cuando de frente a el la vio caminando frotándose los brazos con impaciencia, seguro tenia frió.

_¿que haces?

_iba camino a la tienda de Urahara.-dijo sin mirarlo.

_es tarde, vallamos a casa, el viejo y Yuzu seguro nos estén esperando con la comida para cenar.

_no quiero, me quedare aquí a dar una vuelta en la plaza.-señalo los columpios que estaban mas apartados y se encamino hacia ellos sin mirarlo ni una vez.

Ichigo enfadado le siguió los pasos adentrándose en la plaza, en cuento la tuvo a pocos centímetros, la tomo del brazo y la giro encarandola con los dientes apretados.

_sueltame!- pidio tratando dezafarse.

_¿¡porque haces como si no hubiera pasado nada ¡?

_¿¡te atrevez a reclamarme!, eso seria lo que tu hubiese hacho, solo te estoy ahorrando el trabajo!

_no iba a hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, ¡estas loca!

_si estoy loca, porque no te vas y me dejas en paz!-los ojos de Rukia estaban llorosos, estaba reteniendo las lagrimas.

_¿porque siempre haces lo mismo? ¡no puedes confiar en mi ni un poco!

_cállate, me voy!

Ichigo sin darle tiempo a alejarse, la tomo de la muñeca y de la nuca, besándola bruscamente, solo fue un roce, actúo sin pensarlo, solo quería que no se alejara, no quería que quedaran las cosas en nada, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio los de ella abiertos, se notaba lo sorprendida que estaba, un fue la gran cosa, pero duro lo suficiente como para dejarla perpleja.

_ahora si quieres vete-le dijo al yodo haciéndola estremecer.

_si- si… me…. Me voy-Ichigo contuvo las ganas de reír, la pobre estaba dura como piedra y sus pasos eran de por mas graciosos hacia los columpios.

Imposible, imposible, imposible.

Ichigo no la había besado, Ichigo no la había besado, Ichigo no… la había besado.

Que idiota se sentía, había estado tan bien, que no reacciono, seguramente ahora el muy maldito se lo iba a restregar todos los días y no la iba a dejar en paz. ¡que había hecho! como una mujer idiota e indefensa se quedo quieta y no hizo nada, lo ultimo que quería era que el piense que se la dejaba fácil, nunca!

Sus pies dieron la vuelta para buscarlo, pero se llevo la sorpresa de que el estaba parado en el mismo lugar que antes, esperándola, como si supiera lo que ella haría. Con la frente en alto, se paro delante suyo y lo miro con seguridad, aunque en el fondo estaba más insegura que nunca.

_Ichigo, debo aclararte algo, no pienses en mi como alguien fácil y manejable ¿me entendiste?-pregunto tratando de amenazarlo.

_claro Rukia-contesto sonriente, sabia que diría algo como eso, era muy propio de ella.

_y ni sueñes que se te va a hacer fácil.

_lo se.

_tampoco puedes tratarme como quieras, merezco respeto.

Ichigo apretó los puños, joder, le estaba dando la razón en todas las pelotudeces que decía y la muy perra seguía molestándolo, pero no se iba a salir con la suya, el ganaría la victoria, no lo iba a sacar de sus casillas, le mostraría lo caballeroso y paciente que podía ser.

_te respeto Rukia.

Rukia lo escrutinio con la mirada, parecía tranquilo, demasiado para su gusto ¿Qué le pasaba? Antes ya le hubiese tirado muchos insultos.

_tampoco me gusta que me digas si a todo descerebrado!

_mjm…-apretó los dientes.

_defiéndete!-grito corriendo hacia el y dándole un codazo en las costillas.

_¡para con un demonio! Acaso piensas que soy tu esclavo?-gruño adolorido tocándose la parte golpeada.

_no quiero un novio-momia, me conformo con uno gruñón-paso a su lado-vamos a casa.

_¿¡como que momia!... espera…¿has dicho novio?

Ella no contesto, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y se apresuraba en caminar para alejarse. Ichigo sonrío arrogantemente.

_no recuerdo haberte pedido que seas mi novia enana, después de todo quien querría una novia tan mandona y loca.-llego a su lado y le despeino los cabellos para después correr, siendo perseguido por ella.

…Sonriendo, mientras se pueda…

.

.

.

Hola! perdon que no subi ayer u.u pero tuve algunos problemitas. Me temo que el próximo capitulo lo voy a subir no el viernes que viene, sino el próximo. Es que tengo muchas pruebas! Perdón :s

Gracias a:

Jessy moon 15: gracias por tu apoyo ñ.ñ como veras, Grimmjow se va a quedar en el fic o.0 pero va a seguir pegado a Rukia, eso es bueno XD Ichigo se las va a tener que arreglar con eso. Besitos.

Euphrasie Elessar: jajaja, si, Ichigo necesitaba meditarlo ¬¬ lo siento, pero si seguía poniendo grimmruki, Ichigo lo iba a matar al pobre XD muchos saluditos, te cuidas ;)

Etterna Fanel: si, por eso mismo decidí dejarlos a los dos como muy amigos :) ichi sigue siendo celoso, hombres XD este también tiene un poco de todo, gracias por tu comentario. Bye,bye!

Ferthebest-ia: si, desearía estar un solo día en el lugar de Rukia *.* con todos los papazotes (autora babosa XD) jajaja, pobre Rukia, la tienen como paquete u.u besitos y nos leemos!


	12. Chapter 12

.

¿Entrenamiento. Donde, cuando?

.

.

.

_¿de que se quejaba? Era un __día precioso, no hacia no calor ni frío, su padre no lo molestaba… tanto. Y Kon se había perdido entre lo que seguramente serian partes femeninas, un momento perfecto, pero él no lo estaba disfrutando para nada, sus nervios crecían cada vez mas y no lo dejaban pensar ni controlarse como en verdad quería._

_Ayer en cuanto __había llegado junto con Rukia a la casa, todo marchaba bien, las cosas se habían aclarado, su padre les había dado una calurosa bienvenida con una pancarta que tenia una foto de su madre y un globo de dialogo que salía de su boca, el cual decía: has crecido muy bien Ichigo, me alegro de que hayas encontrado a una joven tan linda. P.d: quiero algún nieto, por favor. A lo que Ichigo respondió con un:" no me mandes fruta viejo, mama no esta con nosotros, ¿es que no puedes dejarla descansar en paz? No se como te soporto tantos años!... seguidamente Isshin se encontraba mirando la pared, en una esquina mientras soltaba lamentos y lloriqueaba nombrando a su querida Masaki._

_En fin, eso no era lo importante, lo que le preocupaba y lo tenia en ese estado era como siempre la enana, hoy a la mañana ya le __pareció extraño no haberla visto, pero lo dejo pasar pensando que había tenido que ir a comprar algo que Yuzu le hubiese pedido o algo así, pero ya eran las tres de la tarde y Yuzu le confirmo que la había visto salir muy temprano, a la hora en que empezaba a hacer el desayuno y no le había dicho nada, solo que no la esperara para desayunar ¿Cuánto podía demorar en comprar unas cuantas cosas? Eso era extraño, no se fiaba…_

_._

_._

_._

_Mierda, como se __había pasado el tiempo, no se esperaba tener tantos contratiempos, en un principio su meta solo era llegar junto a Renji, separarse para que se fuera a reportar en su puesto de teniente, saludar a su hermano e irse, nada mas, pero en su camino a la casa Kuchiki se encontró con Matsumoto, que le insistió en ir a beber algo juntas, todavía agradece haber podido escapar de los vicios y la delantera de la mujer. _

_Luego, se __encontró a Ikaku y Yumichika, platicaron unos minutos de cosas triviales y se despidieron no sin antes decirle que le de a Ichigo unos buenos golpes de parte de ellos como saludo._

_Por favor! No mas distracciones!, quisiera poder ser invisible por unos momentos, esas eran las malditas consecuencias de estar tanto tiempo desaparecida de la sociedad de almas, cada vez que venia, la saludaban como si hubiese cambiado tanto su vida._

_Lo __veía, ya casi sentía el olor a Sakura de los árboles del patio de su casa, a lo lejos divisaba las puertas gigantes que cubrían la mansión de la familia Kuchiki._

_Bien, los guardias estaban en la puerta delantera, fuertes como robles, pero de todas formas inútiles, lo __único que ella necesitaba era pasar a estar dentro de la mansión sin que ellos la notaran, y para eso solo podía hacer una cosa, saltar._

_Ella estaba por __así decirlo a un costado de los guardias,¿Por qué no querían que la vea? Porque siempre era lo mismo, la saludaban escandalosamente, con reverencias incomodas y hasta que le daban el paso para hacer lo que realmente quería, ya estaba atrapada entre las demás personas que había esquivado intencionalmente, por consecuencia, unas tres horas mas de charla, siempre era lo mismo, y no quería arriesgarse._

_Estaba e unos quince metros de la pared de la __mansión, debía apurarse si no quería ser vista, tomo impulso con sus piernas, pues tenia que saltar alto pero no tanto como para qu3e haya la posibilidad de que la vieran, en verdad que tenia presiones hasta para visitar a su hermano._

_En cuanto estuvo segura y calculo la distancia, __comenzó a correr con un trote silencioso, tomando cada vez mas impulso, salto con gran velocidad y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro al saber que pasaría con éxito._

____Rukiaaa!_

_¿eh?...¡PAP!_

____Rukia!-dijo asustado-¿estas bien?_

__pe-pedazo de idiota! ¿Cómo no ves que estoy saltando?-dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza que tenia una pequeña lastimadura por el golpe contra la pared._

__¿que iba a a saber yo que eras tan mala saltadora? No se que haces entrando __así por tu casa ¿quieres robarle algo Byakuya? Me lo hubiese dicho y yo…_

__¡__cállate!, lo único que quería era entrar a la casa si-len-cio-sa-men-te, cosa que contigo es imposible descerebrado-se levanto y lo apunto con el dedo que temblaba de rabia._

__enana desagradecida!, yo venia a verte porque estaba preocupado-__admitió cruzándose de brazos._

__pues eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta que intentaba que nadie me viera, solo __quería saludar a nii-sama._

__¿porque nadie __habría de verte?_

__porque si no __estaría atrapada entre una multitud de shinigamis por unas tres horas o mas._

__ni que fueras tan interesante o reconocida_

__¿que dijiste?-pregunto con una venita en la frente._

__¿yo? Nada_

__fresa_

__marimacho_

__niñato_

__vieja_

__impotente_

__ena-oye! ¿Qué te da derecho a pensar eso?_

__hmp! Mejor voy por la puerta principal._

_Se dio la media vuelta y aguanto la respiración, el caso era que estaban rodeados de shinigamis, __Rukia se rasco la cabeza con un gesto nervioso a medida que la mandaba a Ichigo una mirada fulminante, misión…fallada._

____Rukia-sama!-gritaban las sirvientas de la mansión, mientras trataban de alejar a las personas que la apresaban._

____Rukia-chan!-gritaba de nuevo Matsumoto, la cual se le notaba lo borracha en el rojizo de sus cachetes.-no te librarash de mi tan fáshilmente._

____así que a esto te referías-le comentaba Ichigo mirando todo con una sonrisa estupida a medida que asentía con la cabeza._

__grr-__Rukia no pudo mas que golpearse la cabeza con su palma.-ahora sera imposible ver a nii-sama.-se lamento._

__no lo creas…__Rukia._

_Todos los presentes giraron la __cabeza hacia la voz y se apartaron rápidamente, dándole paso hacia los dos que estaban siendo rodeados por la multitud, era sin duda, Kuchiki Byakuya que los miraba altanero desde su posición._

_Rukia se acerco __rápidamente hasta el e hizo una leve reverencia como saludo._

__lo siento nii-sama, es que __quería entrar sin que nadie lo notara a la mansión, para poder verlo pero…_

__ya lo imagino, el idiota de Kurosaki estropeo los planes-concluyo __dándole una mirada fría al nombrado-pero sabes que una Kuchiki no puede hacer esa clase de casas, debes mantenerte siempre al margen.-le reprocho escrudiñandola con la mirada al ver el leve rasguño encima de su frente._

_Rukia vencida, bajo la cabeza._

_Todos los presentes, ante la pres__encia y la charla familiar de los dos Kuchikis, se alejaron rápidamente para darles su espacio. Sin embargo Ichigo, se quedo al lado de la chica, mirando seriamente a Byakuya._

__pero ya no importa, me alegro de que __estés bien._

_Rukia levanto la mirada __con una gran sonrisa, lo presentía, su hermano se estaba ablandando con ella, antes la hubiera ignorado y hubiera pasado de ella por el espectáculo que monto, pero al parecer le importaba su bienestar, no podía evitar estar muy feliz por eso._

__si, gracias nii-sama!-contesto alegre._

__vamos dentro-ordeno comenzando__ a caminar, siendo seguido por Rukia- tu también puedes venir Kurosaki.-dijo sin voltearse, Ichigo se apresuro a seguirlos también._

_Una vez dentro de la __mansión, Ichigo y Rukia se sentaron frente al noble, mientras este tomaba un sorbo de te, Rukia platicaba animadamente con el noble, pero Ichigo se sentía bastante incomodo, pues Byakuya cada tanto le mandaba una de esas miradas que le calaban hasta en los huesos, dejándolo sin ánimos de hablar._

__y bien, Kurosaki, ¿Cómo __va tu entrenamiento?-le pregunto sacándolo de sus cavilaciones._

__bien… supongo.-contesto __rápidamente._

__por lo que se, no manejas en su totalidad el kido-otro puñal directo a su orgullo._

__bueno… estoy trabajando en eso-__mintió descaradamente._

_Byakuya alzo una ceja perspicaz y miro a __Rukia, la cual solo río nerviosamente._

__si, Ichigo esta en eso, yo misma lo estoy ayudando, pero no es tan __fácil-trato de explicar._

__debe ser difícil con alguien como __él._

__¿a que te refieres con eso?-pregunto el pelinaranja indignado__, pero recibió un codazo en las costillas, como advertencia por parte de la pelinegra para que se callara._

__si, es __ un arduo trabajo nii-sama, pero Ichigo es tan cabezota que podrá hacerlo bien rápido._

_Ichigo la miro sorprendido, sacando lo de cabezota, __Rukia estaba dando su boto de confianza frente a su hermano, eso sin duda debía aprovecharlo y mas tarde preguntarle._

__ya veo…_

_Así__, sin mas, el noble dio por terminado el tema, y como era de esperarse, los próximos temas que tocaron entre los dos hermanos, fueron de su total ignorancia, no entendía ni media palabra, con sus términos de pijos, Ichigo miraba hacia la pared, al mismo tiempo que devoraba los pastelillos sobra la mesita, solo esperaba que terminen rápido porque ya se estaba aburriendo… justo en ese momento se vio obligado a parar su oreja._

__debes tener cuidado, mucho __más que antes-la advirtió su hermano._

__¿porque?_

__Rukia ,Aizen quiere algo contigo, esta claro que quiere matarte, y destruirnos, no puedes quedarte cruzada de brazos, he estado esperando para decírtelo.-Byakuya se levanto.-debes entrenarte mas._

__pero nii-sama, no se si podré controlar los poderes, no creo que pueda avanzar mucho por mas que lo intente, ni siquiera soy de un rango importante-comento preocupada por todos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

__¿es oportuno, __Aizen-sama?-se escucho una precavida voz en medio de la oscuridad._

__si T__ousen, ese chico va a ser de gran ayuda en esto, ya es hora de mover las piezas para comenzar con la partida de ajedrez-contesto Aizen caminando por las pasillos._

__como usted diga._

__no te asustes, debes saber que siempre gano, ni Ichigo ni __Rukia pueden hacer nada al respecto, en cuanto se den cuenta del mundo cruel que los rodea._

____Aizen-sama, ¿me equivoco o usted planea terminar con esto de forma rápida? Nunca lo vi tan expectante por algo así, parece que de verdad quiere finalizar con todo esto-comento Tousen con precaución._

__no te equivocas en absoluto Tousen, NECESITO terminar con esto de una vez, pero eso no impide que me divierta mientras lo hago no?_

____dígame sus planes, por favor._

__ninguno muy complicado, solo vamos a mover las piezas, para finalizar con un …JAQUE MATE FINAL, el ganador del juego._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

__Rukia, no debes pensar de esa manera, si fuera así no habrías podido llegar hasta este nivel, por mas poco que tu lo veas, ahora llevas dentro algo muy peligroso, desearía que no pudieras tenerlo.-Byakuya apretó su puño con fuerza, pero su cara mantenía esa seriedad característica de él, sin embargo Ichigo pudo notar su frustración, habían encontrado algo que compartían por mas rencor que halla entre ellos._

_Proteger a Rukia a toda costa._

_Ese pijo de mierda quería a su hermana, pero sus lees siempre lo ponían entre la espada y la pared, sin embargo lo entendía en cierto modo, por lo menos había entendido el cariño que guardaba por la morena, feh! Eso no tendría que alegrarle, maldito idiota._

__lo se, nii-sama, gracias-contesto su hermana pequeña __dándole una sonrisa, una que sabia que no era verdadera, seguro seguía afligida._

__lo mas importante es que empieces de una vez por todas a entrenarte, debes conocerte mejor, por eso me has obligado a hacer algo indebido Rukia, espero que luego me lo compenses con mucho trabajo-Byakuya afino su expresión por una todavía mas seria y con voz grave llamo- pueden entrar._

_En la sala irrumpieron dos personas, el conocido Urahara y… su acompañante Yourichi, los dos con unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, se pararon delante de los tres presentes e hicieron un gesto como saludo._

__¿como estas pequeño Byakuya?_

_Se escucho el crujir de la taza de te que Byakuya tenia en sus manos, Ichigo se levantó sorprendido y con la boca llena, el muy idiota no paraba de comer por nada._

__Urahara-san! Yourichi-san!-exclamo Ichigo apuntándolos y mirando al noble reiterativamente, como si no lo pudiera creer._

__siempre tan explosivo K__urosaki-san-hablo Urahara escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de su fiel abanico._

__nii-sama ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Rukia no podía creérselo, su hermano odiaba a ese par, los odiaba, pero en esos momento estaban en su sala, EN SU CASA, el mundo tenia que estar loco._

__ellos van a entrenarte, son lo mas… adecuado.-le contesto murmurando las palabras, de verdad que le estaba costando esto._

_Rukia se levanto de un salto, tirando la bandeja de la mesita y rompiendo las finas tazas de te. Entro la sirvienta de la casa y recogió los trozos rápidamente, Rukia todavía miraba a los visitante y futuros profesores. Cuando se dio cuenta tenia a dos sirvientas a su lado, las cuales le tendían un ropaje negro, ella lo miro curiosa, examinándolo y fue tomada de los antebrazos por las jóvenes para llevarla dentro de una habitación, los demás solo esperaron en un silencio acogedor, menos para el cabeza de la familia._

__¡te digo que ya esta bien Ayumi!-grito Rukia corriendo al salón de vuelta, entrando escandalosamente , con la respiración agitada._

_Ichigo se quedo mudo unos segundos, luego… se carcajeo en su cara, se __reía tanto que apretaba su panza por miedo a que se le desarmara._

__¿de que te ríes idiota? ¿Qué es esta mierda?-Rukia nunca se hubiera permitido decir tales groserías en frente de su hermano, pero no era para menos, tenia que entrenar, bien, perfecto, pensó que le pondrían ropa adecuada al entrenamiento, pues no, eso no era NADA adecuado._

_¿Cómo podía serlo un vestido largo, pomposo, con mucha tela en la parte inferior y ajustado en la parte superior?_

_Era al mas puro estilo María Antonieta, casi no la dejaba respirar de lo ajustado que era, ero lo único bueno en verdad es que su color era negro, nada llamativo, pero a pesar de eso ¿Qué carajo iba a hacer con un vestido de ese tipo? Agradecía que solo tenia tiritas y no mangas largas._

__esto debe ser una broma-dijo con pesar, por respuesta solo recibió tres miradas burlonas y una fría._

…

_Ahora se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento, con un calor del mismísimo infierno y el viento que soplaba fuertemente, ninguna de las condiciones eran de las mas favorables para la pobre chica, no esta mas decir que mientras se encaminaban al campo para entrenar, la shinigami había recibido varios silbidos y sonrisas cómicas debido a su atuendo, para colmo, Ichigo parecía estarlo disfrutando mucho._

__no te preocupes Rukia, en cuanto volvamos a casa, te compro otro igualito-dijo refiriéndose a su vestimenta, mientras se tapaba la boca para no soltar una carcajada._

_Rukia lo miro con los ojos inyectados de furia, ese animal no podía molestarla toda la vida, luego se las cobraría de la forma mas dolorosa imaginada, mientras tanto…_

__mierda! No me pegues mujer! No se como es que te puedes mover con eso…-se quejo Ichigo agarrando su estomago._

__bien, bien cotorritas, paren la charla y escuchen atentamente-grito Yourichi a los dos- Rukia, tu vas a ser el principal centro de los golpes, Urahara, y yo nos vamos a encargar de tu parte ofensiva y defensiva, y tu Ichigo…solo quédate mirando a un lado y no estorbes- Ichigo se hubiera golpeado para reaccionar y decirle unas buenas palabrotas a la mujer-gato, pero con el miedo que daba Yourichi, obedeció inmediatamente y se sentó en la copa de un árbol, apartado por unos treinta metros, dejándoles un buen espacio pero pudiendo ver todo el campo con claridad._

__ponte en el medio de la pista Kuchiki-san, desde el centro tendrás que defenderte de todos nuestro ataques, ya sean por tierra o por aire, no hay excusas y déjame decirte que no nos detendremos por algunas lastimaduras, a no ser que sientas que no puedes_

_Continuar no nos des la orden ¿entendido?-pregunto amablemente Urahara._

_Rukia trago en seco, pelear con esos dos era algo muy, pero muy peligroso, no creía poder sobrevivir a eso, pero sin duda daría lo mejor de si._

__si, lo entiendo…_

_._

_._

_._

_Por fin termine un poco con las odiosas pruebas! Estoy un poco mejor, espero que me haya ido bien ñ.ñ _

_Jessy moon 15__: si, lo se, es muy bueno ver a Ichigo celoso, ¿piensas que va a dejar de estarlo? NUNCA! XD siempre va a estar alguien que le de celos, pero no con tanta intensidad, ahora mas que nada quiero concentrarme en el desarrollo de la historia, creo que esto va a ser muy interesante…jajaja, ya esta llegando el momento de el enfrentamiento pero todavía faltaran uno o dos capítulos, depende. Espero que no hallas tenido que esperar mucho u.u ¡besos! :)_

_Etterna fanel__: jajaja muchas gracias, en verdad que me encanta el personaje de Isshin, es muy bueno para los fans ichiruki! Siempre saca conclusiones muy acertadas XD en este capi Ichigo no fue apasionado, pero mas adelante si *.* (no le conocía ese lado o.0) besitos y mucha suerte!_

_Ferthebest-ia__: jajaja, yo también la adoro, y si, Ichigo es un reverendo baka, con todas las letras, pero si no fuera tan idiota no seria tan divertido ñ.ñ no vas a poder consolar a grimmjow YA LO TENGO YO! Esta acá conmigo ayudándome con ideas, aunque claro que no le hago mucho caso porque sino… XD besitos!_

_Kaginulove-maria-chan__: que bueno que te guste mi fic, muchas gracias! Si, Rukia me defraudo u.u pero si le pegaba en "tu ya sabes donde" después lo lamentaría XD Grimmjow va a seguir estando, ¿Cómo lo voy a sacar? Solo que no va a salir tanto ahora, menos que están en la sociedad de almas, pero en las peleas si! :) besos y cuídate!_


	13. Chapter 13

.

_**Lógica y reacción.**_

.

.

__si, lo entiendo- __Rukia concentro su mirada en esos dos, eran una pareja dinámica que si querían en uso segundos la podían dejar fuera de combate y sin ganas de peleas por un largo tiempo, Urahara Kisuke, un hombre misterioso, demasiado misterioso y Yourichi, jah! La reina del shumpo, con eso lo decía todo._

__síguenos con la mirada Rukia- comenzó Yourichi poniendo sus manos en sus caderas femeninas- todo lo que puedas-agrego socarronamente desapareciendo se su vista._

__asi nada mas?, mierda, me cago en el puto entrenamiento-blasfemias eran lo __único que podía decir en esas circunstancias, no le salía lo positivo por ningún lado._

_Rukia con sus manos levanto el pesado vestido que apenas y la dejaba moverse y con toda la __voluntad que fue capaz de reunir, movió sus piernas frenéticamente, tratando de concentrarse en saber por donde atacaría la mujer, cerro los ojos e inspiro profundo, nada se oía, perfecto, los abrió de golpe, deteniendo con su brazo el impacto de la patada que se dirigía a su cara, Yourichi sonrío de medio lado volviendo a la posición actual._

__de acuerdo, eso estuvo bien, pero ¿Cómo puedo decirlo? Lo que hice fue una mierda en comparación con lo que puedo llegar a hacer pequeña.-__Rukia entrecerró los ojos con recelo ¿tanto le costaba felicitarla un poco? _

__muy bien Kuchiki-san!-__aplaudió el tendedero loco a un lado de las dos-eso no me lo esperaba, creo que ahora es mi turno._

_Ichigo observo todo, le __sorprendió que Rukia haya podido parar semejante golpe por parte de Yourichi, ni él se había dado cuenta, pero no es para tanto, después de todo es una shinigami, ahora venia Urahara, eso se estaba poniendo interesante._

_Rukia esperaba a que __Urahara atacara, pero él solo se la quedaba mirando, ella levanto una ceja con impaciencia y levanto sus puños, lista para pegarle._

__jajajajajajaja, no hagas eso Kuchiki-san-__pidió Urahara con las manos en la panza, el muy hipócrita se reía en su cara, la Kuchiki lo miro con furia y confusión-es solo que, no puedo pegarte usando ese vestido-dijo apuntándolo y en verdad Rukia era un verdadero espectáculo, semejante vestido pomposo y los pelos enmarañados, los cachetes sonrojados por el esfuerzo de llevar semejante atuendo.-¡te ves adorable!-y siguió riendo sin parar._

____ustedes me obligaron a ponerme esto maldita sea-rezongo exasperada._

__si, pero nunca pensé__ que cederías._

__maldito hijo de…_

__okey, okey, ya basta, prometo no __reírme mas de vos pero-_

_Listo, la paciencia de __Rukia Kuchiki tenia un limite y ese se había acabado, sin que Urahara lo notara, le había pegado una patada en la cara, total, se estaba riendo tanto que ya la cansaba._

__auch! Eso __dolió Kuchiki-san-dijo de manera infantil agarrandose la nariz que comenzaba a sangrar._

_Ichigo se carcajeo desde su lugar debajo del __árbol, Rukia sin duda tenia agallas, era muy divertido verla pelear con tanto orgullo junto._

_Urahara cambio su __expresión a una muy seria, clavo su espada en la tierra y se puso en posición de pelea, sus puños estaban en alto, como los tenia anteriormente Rukia._

__valla __Urahara ¿es esto una pelea callejera?-se mofo Rukia.._

__ya lo veras-contesto con tranquilidad._

_Avanzo hacia ella, que lo miraba divertida, __movió su puño izquierdo hacia su mejilla, pero justo cuando Rukia estaba por detenerlo, el tendedero levanto una pierna desde atrás, asestándola en las caderas de la joven, como el golpe había sido rápido y fuerte, Rukia tuvo que alejarse un poco de él, cayendo al césped._

_Apretó__ sus puños, maldito sombrerero loco, maldito cobarde, se levantó apoyándose en sus talones, una punzada de dolor la hizo hacer una mueca que no fue vista, tenia que ignorar el dolor, no importa como, debía ser fuerte._

_Ichigo __abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver el golpe que recibió la morena ¡Urahara estaba loco! No podía golpearla de esa forma, corrección, si podía, pero el no lo soportaba._

__Eso es lo que quieres __Urahara? De acuerdo, me voy a poner dura._

_Corrió__ hacia él, justo cuando lo tenia de frente, desapareció con un shumpo y le asesto un golpe en el talón, lo que hizo tambalear al hombre, sonrío de medio lado y tomo su brazo por detrás, torciéndolo lo suficiente para tenerlo bajo su merced._

__¿te rindes?-pregunto victoriosa._

__aun no-sin importarle el dolor, bajo una mano hasta pasarla debajo de sus propias piernas y tomo la de su enemiga, tirando de esta hacia delante, haciendo que __Rukia cayera hacia atrás._

_Rukia se maldijo a si misma, que estupida era, ahora con ese estupido vestido no __podía ni moverse tan pomposo y largo, que asco!_

_De pronto, __Yourichi llego con unas espadas de todo tipo en sus manos, Rukia abrió los ojos asustada._

__¿para que es eso?-pregunto señalando la montaña de espadas de metal que __caían en el césped._

__son para nosotros, te dejaremos elegir la que mas te guste primero, pero solo puedes tomar una. __Ahora te toca pelear conmigo.-declaro Yourichi._

_Rukia __comenzó a sudar, pelear con armas no era algo muy alentador, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo, sin mas, se dirigió hacia el montón para escoger una de ellas, todos filosas pero pesadas, encontró una debajo de todas, la toma en sus manos, la empuñadura tenia ligeros grabados muy delicados y era bastante fina en la punta, también parecía ser filosa. La observo y la paso de mano en mano, comprobando la estabilidad, puso su mano casi en el medio de la espada, dejando la parte de la empuñadura con menos centímetros, perfecto, la espada mantenía equilibrio entre si, eso resultaba muy cómodo en la pelea, menos mal que sabia bastante de espadas._

__es esta-afirmo __mostrándosela a yourichi que sonrío orgullosa._

__muy bien, ahora empecemos._

_En unos segundos, sus espadas chocaban con fuerza, __salían pequeñas chispas por el contacto con el metal y a cada nuevo encuentro de hojas, representaban mas fuerza física, Rukia a medida de que esto sucedía se dio cuenta de que anteriormente no hubiese podido resistir mucho con yourichi, pero se notaba que su fuerza había crecido en demasía._

_La mujer gato miraba a la pequeña Kuchiki con gracia, sabia que estaba muy cansada, ya hacia un rato que estaba practicando y la chica en __ningún momento se quejo, era la fiel hermana de Byakuya, el orgullo le salía por los poros._

__estas cansada?-pregunto __sacándole de una zancada la espada, que voló unos metros hasta clavarse en el árbol donde Ichigo dormitaba, clavándoselo justo arriba de la cabeza y despertándolo asustado._

__oye! Ten mas cuidado maldita sea, casi me sacas la cabeza!-se quejaba el chico con mal humor._

_Rukia al verse desarmada entro en __pánico, mierda, que distraída estaba, corrió en la dirección de su espada, pero la mujer no se lo permitió, lanzo una pequeña cuchilla que estaba a un lado y Rukia la recibió en un brazo, haciéndolo sangrar al instante._

__kg! Maldita sea, esto se esta complicando-murmuro haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no soltar ninguna queja._

_Ichigo vio la sangre correr, pues la manga de su vestido se __había desgarrado con el corte del cuchillo, la piel de Rukia tenia una herida profunda que sangraba sin detenerse, corrió hasta ella y con un trozo de tela de su ropa, detuvo la hemorragia, presionando._

__¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupado._

__si-afirmo __Rukia con cansancio._

__hace mas de cuatro horas que __están peleando, ¡es mucho para Rukia!_

_Error, error _

_La cara de __Rukia se desfiguro por completo y opto una pose de enfado total._

____¡veras lo que soy capaz de hacer Kurosaki!_

_Rukia se alejo como un torbellino, en su cara se podía distinguir la furia extrema, Ichigo se maldijo por ser tan idiota, era sabido que Rukia reaccionaria así._

_La mente de la morena se encontraba llena de sentimientos, pero el que dominaba a los demás era la impotencia de no poder luchar de igual a igual contra esos dos._

_Urahara la vio venir como una fiera, entonces preparo su espada delante de el, en posición de ataque, Rukia sonrío con adrenalina y corrió todavía mas rápido, pero todo sin su espada, al verla venir desarmada, Urahara soltó su benihime y espero por ella._

_Rukia pego un salto tremendo, tratando de impactar su pie en la caída en la cabeza del sombrerero, el se movió a tiempo y el cuerpo de la chica al caer, se patino y callo al piso._

__no deberías ser tan impulsiva Rukia, esto se controla de a poco-sugirió mirándola desde arriba._

__y una mierda!-se levanto de nuevo, rompió un poco de la tela que colgaba del largo vestido, dándole mas movimientos a sus piernas "por fin" pensó victoriosa en su mente, ahora se sentía un poco mejor, aunque estaba muy cansada._

_Con pasos sigilosos rodeo a Urahara, tratando de ver cualquier movimiento, cualquier acción que pueda hacerle. Desde su costado derecho, observaba su afilada espada, con un movimiento rápido y una voltereta en el aire, logro levantarla encastrándola en el pie, llevándola directamente a su mano, utilizo una vez mas el shumpo y con un ruido que corto el aire, vio caer la sangre de Urahara en su mejilla._

__lo logre…-respiro con dificultad sonriendo._

_Urahara se limpio la sangre del rostro y miro a yourichi que asentía con la cabeza._

__esto se termina Rukia, mira lo cansada que estas, deberías habernos detenido, he visto tu gran herida en las costillas ¿Por qué no lo has dicho? ¿Por qué no te rindes?_

_Rukia__ no contesto, siguió atacando con su espada, la joven luchaba a diestra y siniestra._

_Caía__ y se levantaba, la tierra la había cubierto por completo y sus lastimaduras aumentaron._

_Ichigo la veía al lado de yourichi, Rukia era tenaz, se estaba debilitando cada vez mas, ya estaba anocheciendo y ella no paraba ni un segundo, las gotas de sudor la hacían brillar e Ichigo no pudo evitar fijarse en lo bonita que era._

_Sacudió__ su cabeza alejándose de esas ideas tontas ¿la enana bonita? Jah! _

__basta Kuchiki-san!-pedía Urahara deteniendo todos sus ataques-me estoy cansando ¿por qué no descansamos un momento?_

__mentira! No estas cansado-grito con dolor-no tienes nada y yo… no voy a parar!_

__ya no es necesario __Rukia, vámonos, el entrenamiento termino-dijo yourichi comenzando a caminar, Urahara la siguió diciéndole a la morena que descansara de una vez, que luego entrenarían mas, pero Ichigo no se movió un centímetro, vio la figura de Rukia, esperando a que diga algo. Se acerco a ella._

__es suficiente._

__no lo es, maldita sea!_

__ya es suficiente Rukia ¿Qué mas quieres? No puedes derrotarlos en el primer entrenamiento ¿Quién te crees que eres?_

_Rukia sabia que las palabras de Ichigo no tenían otro propósito que animarla, pero eso la hizo enfurecer más._

_Pronto sintió como todo su cuerpo ardía, como un dolor incontrolable se formaba en su cabeza, sus manos temblaron, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza._

__ha!-grito apretando los puños._

_Ichigo retrocedió impactado, el era malo en esa área, pero pudo notar el gran incremento en el reiatsu de Rukia, sus cabellos se movían descontrolados y el pasto alrededor de ella ondeaba, como si se fuera a desprender._

_Yourichi llego, lo tomo del brazo y lo alejo de lo morena._

__no deberías estar tan cerca Ichigo, puede afectarte._

__¿que-que le pasa?-pregunto con impresión, Rukia estaba fuera de si, nunca había desprendido tanto reiatsu, era muy comparable con el suyo, incluso podrían igualarlo._

__Kuchiki-san esta despertando al fin, es lo que Aizen quería-informo mirando a la susodicha._

_Rukia grito, todos la miraron y la vieron caer lentamente._

_Ichigo corrió a atraparla. Lo mejor seria dejar ese absurdo entrenamiento a un lado y enfocarse mas en entrenar a Rukia de otra forma, Ichigo sabia que ella en su momento podría manejar cualquier cosa, él la ayudaría, no importaba como._

__vuelvo a Karakura y no esperen que vuelva aquí en mucho tiempo-apunto con enojo._

_._

_._

_._

__ella esta lista no?-pregunto Ichimaru con calma._

__si, lo siento, pero no puedo creer que no me halla dado cuenta antes, Kuchiki Rukia, tu destino estaba marcado desde un principio.-se escucho la voz de Aizen desde su trono._

__nunca había visto esa parte de las noches._

__no, es lógico, estaba oculta._

__¿y que tiene que ver ese lugar con Rukia-chan?_

__¿no te das cuenta?_

__la verdad no._

__Rukia y la mujer de la estatua son iguales, ahora solo que esa mujer muestra sus facciones un poco mas finas, pero en verdad, si la miras bien es igual a ella._

_Ichimaru junto con Tousen fruncieron el ceño._

__todo este tiempo y no lo descubrí, desde el primer momento que tuve a Rukia en mis manos no tendría que haberla dejado ir._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Jessy moon 15: jaja si, es verdad Ichigo merece estar celoso de por vida, en los capitulos que se vienen esta mejor ;) gracias por leer!_

_Ferthebest-ia: bueno ahora sabes que lo del vestido fue para complicarle la vida a la pobre XD en realidad es una ideas muy loca, pero ya que u.u besitos!_

_No falta mucho para el final chicas! Asi que quizás tarde un poquito mas en subir para hacer los capis mas interesantes, pero no voy a dejar el fic nunca! XD asi que paciencia u.u_


	14. Chapter 14

.

Atención: en el fic, el hogyoku no fue creado por Urahara, es una piedra legendaria de orígenes desconocidos XD espero y no les confunda mucho u.u.

.

.

.

.

Rukia y Teresa: almas conectadas…

.

.

.

_Rukia se __había despertado luego de dos días, sus heridas habían desaparecido rápidamente, aunque Orihime la halla curado, no quedo ni siquiera cicatriz, el poder de Rukia había aumentado hasta ese punto._

__no es mom__ento de que te levantes enana, Byakuya va a matarme si te ve en ese estado.-rugió Ichigo en reproche._

__nii-s__ama ha dicho que me entrenen y ya esto cansada de estar en la cama, Grimmjow quiere hablar con nosotros, y quiero estar presente para saber que dirá, se que tiene que ver conmigo._

_Ichigo asintió, pero su ceño fruncido no __desapareció en ningún momento._

__¿puedo?-pregunto señalando la cintura de la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas._

__claro, Kurosaki-kun- __rió por la inocencia del chico, este paso su fuerte brazo en su estrecha cintura y la incorporo de la cama, ella paso su brazo sobre sus hombros, pero no llegaba bien, el maldito capullo era demasiado alto para ella._

_Ichigo noto esto y con una sonrisa, la tomo en brazos, ante el quejido de sorpresa por parte de la morena._

____así es mas cómodo, no molestes.-comenzó a caminar, que ligera era._

__idiota._

__enana._

____bravucón._

__testaruda._

__salvaje._

____inocente_

__¿como puedes decir que soy i__nocente con lo vergonzoso que eres tu?-pregunto con una ceja alzada._

__no soy vergonzoso, es solo que tu eres TAN INOCENTE, que no te das cuenta las cosas que haces._

__eso quiere decir que soy tan inocente que te provoco__ verguenza-pregunto pasando sus traviesos dedos por su pecho._

__no, no es eso enana-__respondió nervioso-no cambies mis palabras._

_Rukia __rodó los ojos, habían llegado a la habitación del pelinaranja, no era de su gusto que Grimmjow este en su casa, pero en el fondo sabia que no era alguien malo. Rukia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, sabia de un gran misterio que rondaba su cabeza, no podía entender sus cambios y lo que quería Aizen de ella._

_Ichigo empujo su puerta con el pie izquierdo y entro captando la mirada sorprendida de Renji, la picara de Ishida, la triste de Inoue, la desinteresada de Sado y la enfadada de grimmjow, sonrío interiormente por lo último._

_El pelinaranja, dejo reposando a la morena sobre su cama, era la única que cotaba con ese privilegio, él se sentó a su lado, mirando cara a cara a los demás, que sentados en una silla frente a ellos los saludaban con sonrisas._

__Grimmjow, puedes empezar-le dijo Rukia, tiernamente._

__claro, esto lo investigué hace muy poco tiempo, en mis últimos días con Aizen, cuando estaba contigo, escuchen atentamente…_

_Los demás asintieron, expectantes._

_*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*_

_La mujer en la estatua representa a la diosa encerrada en ella, en tiempos, de guerra, ella fue reconocida como la mejor guerrera, incluso lideraba tropas para combatir contra las aldeas enemigas que luchaban por el poder de las tierras y el ganado._

_Ella se llamaba T__eresa, Teresa Osaki._

_Lideraba las colinas del sur, en una tropa que la conformaban ciento treinta guerreros equipados llamados "los tigres blancos" . Teresa en cada viaje que hacia __reunía alguna cantidad de hombres, incrementando cada vez mas sus refuerzos. Los rumores que se esparcían en los alrededores acerca de ella, era principalmente por su belleza y su fuerza. Pelo negro largo, cuerpo bien formado y ojos color miel, una bella mujer._

_Los que alguna vez __habían peleado contra la tropa de la mujer, aseguraban la destreza en la lucha que poseía, movimientos certeros y cortes rápidos y profundos, tales como las garras de un tigre, su lugar de hábitat era cubierto la mayor parte del año por gruesas capas de nieve, por eso los equipamientos de batalla debían estar compuestos por pieles gruesas de animales, en su mayoría osos y zorros salvajes, sus armas eran afiladas garras o piedras, viéndolo de esa forma eran seres salvajes; aunque Teresa, siempre ayudaba al debido funcionamiento de su aldea, se la consideraba como una sacerdotisa._

__T__eresa-sama!-gritaron unos hombres distrayendo su atención, la joven mujer dirigió rápidamente sus ojos al hombre que Traian ayudando a caminar con sus brazos sobre sus hombros, teresa ahogo un grito, la apuesta cara bronceada del joven, se opacaba debido a la sangre de sus heridas. Desde su estomago-vendado precariamente-la tela blanca se manchaba rápidamente del color rojo._

____ubíquenlo en la camilla de la choza!-ordeno a los soldados, que rápidamente entraron al herido y lo subieron a la camilla mas cómoda y mas cercana._

__tranquilo, voy a curarlo-aseguro la mujer con el ceño fruncido mientras examinaba las heridas._

__no me trate de usted, no soy tan viejo-mascullo el hombre apretando los dientes, aun __así, formo en su boca una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos, teresa se sonrojo de inmediato, nunca había visto un hombre así cerca suyo, la mayoría estaba casado o eran viejos, y porque no, nada apuestos, pero el hombre de enfrente, aplacaba cualquier otro masculino antes visto, aun con su heridas y muecas de dolor, conseguía destacar entre todos, eso la atrapo desde el primer instante._

__¿como te llamas?-pregunto __tratándolo de tu, haciendo caso a su pedido._

__S__anosuke, solo Sanosuke-contesto._

__bien __Sanosuke, yo vos a atenderte, te pido que descanses todo lo que quieras, de ahora en mas, yo voy a cuidarte-sentencio con tranquilidad._

__es usted muy amable-__agradeció cerrando lentamente los ojos._

__me llamo T__eresa, no uses formalidades conmigo._

__de acuerdo…T__eresa-susurro antes de cerrar lentamente los ojos._

_La mujer suspiro con una gran __alegría en el pecho, ansiaba con muchas ganas que Sanosuke despertara, para poder hablar más amenamente._

_Así__ fue como, día y noche, teresa cuidaba de Sanosuke, sus altas fiebres, las inoportunas infecciones y los continuos dolores de cabeza. Esto duro por una semana, en esos momentos, ella dormía a su lado, sobre su regazo, aunque las mujeres le insistían que saliera un poco a descansar a su choza, ella se negaba rotundamente, esperando a que despierte._

_Pronto__ sintió una calida mano posarse sobre su cabeza, despeinando sus cabellos, ella reacciono rápidamente, incorporándose y preparando una cuchilla como defensa._

__tranquila fierecilla, solo soy yo._

_Teresa __abrió los ojos enormemente y sonrío de lado, con felicidad, él estaba bien._

____Sanosuke…_

_Al fin, teresa abandono la pequeña cabaña, acompañada de __Sanosuke, que se rehabilitaba rápidamente, los dos se habían tenido confianza con mucha facilidad, se los veía juntos, riendo y peleando como dos enamorados._

_Ya se __oían los rumores sobre ellos dos, así que solo podían sonrojarse y actuar de forma indiferente._

__tus movimientos necesitan de muchos ataques __Sanosuke-confío una cansada Teresa, con una sonrisa arrogante, tendiéndole la mano al chico que se había caído al piso luego de una patada certera dada por la mujer._

__lo siento por no ser tan __rápido como tu Teresa-se disculpo con ironía, otra vez esa mujer le había ganado en combate, tomo su mano pudiendo incorporarse._

__no importa, vallamos a comer un poco, hace horas que estamos entrenando.-propuso caminando de regreso a la aldea, pues se __habían alejado un largo recorrido._

____espérame un minuto mujer, no puedes estar quieta nunca?_

_Teresa __soltó una carcajada en respuesta, era un vago perezoso._

__INVASION ENAMIGA!_

_Los dos aumentaron su ritmo, corriendo lo mas __rápido que podían, hasta llegar a sus caballos, sus miradas no tardaron en encontrarse, un brillo de temor las inundaba…_

_Un grito de guerra__._

_Llegaron a la aldea, __deteniéndose al ver tal masacre, guerreros muertos, regados en el suelo, charcos de sangre tanto aliada como enemiga, mujeres y niños muertos como perros, cabañas quemadas, gritos de agonía, dolor, eso fue lo que sintieron al ver tal escenario devastador._

__ENCUENTRA A LAS MUJERES Y NIÑOS, LLEVALOS A UN LUGAR SEGURO!-grito la mujer con el rostro desencajado por la ira._

__no puedes tu sola Teresa__! ¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto con amargura en la vos, mirando a todos lados, buscando enemigos._

__voy a usarlo, usare la __única arma que nos puede salvar-desmonto el caballo y corrió hasta su cabaña, esquivo guerreros, matándolos en el camino y sus ojos miel se llenaron de lagrimas contenidas, tanta impotencia, tanta rabia y amargura en una sola alma._

__niña!-escucho el grito de una de las ancianas madres, las mas importantes señoras de la aldea, a ellas se les __debía el respeto gracias a su sabiduría en las experiencias de la vida._

__M__iteru-sama!_

__niña, no cometas una locura, ¿Qué haces?_

__voy por la piedra __Miteru, la necesito._

__no mi niña, no puedes usar alo tan malo, si lo haces, algo horrible puede sucederte, en las guerras lo que mas se esparce es lo malo-dijo la anciana tomando su mano._

__lo se, y gracias por cuidarme, pero solo queda eso para salvarnos-argumento deshaciendo su agarre suavemente del de la anciana._

_Entro a la cabaña, hecho un __rápido vistazo, y se dirigió a la esquina derecha del piso, se arrodillo y tanteo con tranquilidad, apoyando su mejilla y oído en el suelo de madera, luego de unos golpes secos, ayudada de sus uñas, saco una madera Mobile. En el hueco del piso, se podía apreciar un frasco de vidrio, lo saco y metió la mano dentro de el, sacando una gema preciosa de color celeste brillante, con varias puntas, el tamaño era el de un puño cerrado, lo guardo entre sus ropajes y se escabullo buscando a Sanosuke._

_Lo __encontró a unos pocos metros, con una mano en el ojo izquierdo y la espada en su mano, empuñándola con maestría, despachando a cada enemigo con el que se enfrentase, solo quedaban unos pocos, lo notaba._

____Sanosuke!-grito, viéndolo despachar a su ultimo oponente._

__teresa! ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto preocupado, dejando ver el gran corte de su ojo hasta su mejilla._

__por dios! __Mírate, estas todo herido.-exclamo._

__no seas __exagerada, solo unos rasguños-respondió con una sonrisa._

__¿como __están los demás?-pregunto preocupada._

__bien, estamos ganando, nuestros refuerzos vecinos han llegado, el clan de los lobos esta __ayudándonos y son considerables las diferencias, no podemos perder.-comento feliz, señalando los hombres de al lado que con grandes tajos, mataban a cualquier enemigo, los invasores en esos momentos solo querían escapar de una muerte segura._

__ya hemos perdido __Sanosuke-dijo con una triste sonrisa-mira las muertes alrededor, solo sangre inocente._

__T__eresa-murmuro abrasándola, tratando de reconfortarla._

__¿quienes son los enemigos?_

__no son conocidos, nadie sabe de ellos.-__respondió con furia._

__lo imaginaba, nadie tan sanguinario __había aparecido antes-su voz apenada solo conseguía desesperarlo mas, Teresa nunca era tan sombría, pero en la situación en que estaban le daba miedo como pueda llegar a cambiar en el futuro._

_Teresa __abrió con desmesura los ojos, traro de gritar ,pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno, Sanosuke la alejo de si y la miro extrañado, no fue que comprendió hasta sentir una filosa punta oxidada atravesar su estomago, al instante escupió restos de sangre por la boca, manchando la expresión de horror en la cara de Teresa._

__mal-maldito-__consiguió gimotear con los dientes apretados, callo al suelo de frente, dejando un charco en el mismo._

__¡SANOSUKE!-grito desgarradoramente, tomando su cabeza sobre su regazo, dejando sus lagrimas __deslizarse en un tortuoso sendero._

____debía cobrármelas no?-pregunto el hombre frente a ella, empuñando la espada llena de sangre._

_Sabia que no estaba en las mejores condiciones para pelear en esos momentos, __había batallado largo rato hace poco tiempo y al llegar había matado cientos de hombres, estaba muy cansada, saco de sus ropas la brillosa piedra y le estrujo entre sus manos._

__no te preocupes mujer, solo voy a usarte para divertirme contigo-aseguro con una sonrisa ladina el joven de pelo __marrón._

__te lo pido, yo, una mujer guerrera, pido prestado tu poder, lo necesito__ ¡hogyoku!._

_Una luz blanca __cubrió el lugar, Teresa había confiado todo sus pesares y deseos a esa gema preciosa, a esa gema que había guardado desde tanto tiempo, un gran tesoro ancestral._

_En cuanto la luz cegadora __desapareció, el hombre frente a ella, el que había atravesado a Sanosuke, estaba muerto en el piso._

_Teresa tapo su cara con las manos y se hecho sobre el pecho de __Sanosuke._

__yo..__perdóname, te amo-murmuro con pánico, sentía como la vida de su amado se perdía, como esa guerra había destruido lo que mas anhelaba, todos sus sueños y deseos estaban arruinados._

____también te amo Teresa, siempre lo hare-su mano viajo hasta sus sedosos cabellos y toco sus mejilla con sutileza, posándola allí, ella sintió la frialdad de su piel y la crueldad de sus palabras, lo estaba pediendo, perdería al hombre que amaba._

__no! No me dejes, lucha, tienes que luchar para quedarte a mi lado, es tu turno de curar mis heridas-__pidió con la voz ahogada en llanto, no podía darse el lujo de perderlo, lo amaba demasiado._

__es necesario, solo me importa que __estés viva, mi linda Teresa-sonrío con calidez._

_Ella __dirigió su vista a unos centímetros de ella, el hogyoku todavía brillaba con algo de intensidad, alargo su mano, tomándolo con sumo cuidado y lo poso sobre el corazón de Sanosuke._

__hogyoku, ofrezco mi vida por la de este hombre, __cúralo, que pueda vivir por mi, en mi lugar._

_Sanosuke tomo la mano de teresa con fuerza y aparto el hogyoku de un manotazo._

__eso no es lo que deseo, __déjame al menos morir y devolverte el favor.-pidió con los ojos cristalizados._

_Ella creyó haber escuchado como se detenía su corazón, que propuesta mas cruel, que horrible petición le pedía, no podía ignorar el dolor que le causaban sus palabras, pero lo conocía bien, él era un hombre orgulloso, el mejor de los hombres._

_Ella asintió con dolor._

_Sanosuke __sonrío de medio lado y teresa creyó oír como su corazón se detuvo…_

_*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*_

__lo que se rumorea sobre lo que queda de la historia, es que luego de un corto periodo de ti__empo, Teresa murió en una batalla tratando de vengar a su amado…-contó grimmjow pensando el mismo, el dolor que había tenido que sufrir la mujer._

_Ichigo y __Rukia eran los mas impactados, porque en esa historia la mas afectada era Rukia._

__¿y eso que tiene que ver con __Rukia?_

__la otra parte del mito cuenta que al morir, el alma de la mujer quedo atrapada dentro del hogyoku, al haber pedido un deseo tiene que haber sufrido __algún precio. La parte mas importante es que según lo que se, el alma de Teresa puede reencarnar cada un siglo, lo que se supone que las encarnaciones son algo similares a las de la guerrera, pero la única forma de saber si es una verdadera portadora de su alma, es habiendo tenido contacto directo con el hogyoku…como es en tu caso, Rukia._

_La aludida suspiro tratando de asimilar la impactante noticia, ¿ella una reencarnación? Sonaba demasiado irreal._

__por__ eso el parecido con Teresa, además Rukia,, ten en cuenta que eres una shinigami, tienes alma de guerrera, tu apariencia es físicamente idéntica a la de Teresa, solo con ojos violetas, se que suena descabellado, pero solo piénsalo un momento.-soltó Grimmjow._

__si, lo se…_

_Ichigo a todo esto se __había quedado mudo de la impresión, ¿a Rukia también le esperaba un destino tan trágico? Un nudo en la garganta lo hizo deprimirse, solo debía protegerla._

__¿pero porque Aizen quiere enfrentarse con Rukia?-pregunto Renji con una ceja alzada demostrando lo poco de su entendimiento._

__Aizen conoce sobre la estatua ¿Cómo es posible que conozca la historia tan bien?-esa era la pregunta que se hacían todos, ¿Cómo podía saber todo?._

_Grimmjow lo medito unos momentos…_

__lo único que puede explicar este acontecimiento es una teoría un poco difícil de creer-intervino Ishida acomodándose los lentes-si Rukia puede ser una reencarnación de teresa, ¿Por qué Aizen no puede ser una reencarnación del hombre que mato al amado de la guerrera? El seria el malo del cuento, y el más poderoso, el que al fin condena a Teresa a pagar con su alma._

_Rukia trago duro, eso sonaba lógico, demasiado lógico para su gusto, anteriormente sabia que debía cuidarse de Aizen, pero esto la había tomado de sorpresa, ¿Aizen tendría el propósito de matarla?_

__el es el que posee el hogyoku, no tengo opción contra él.-se lamento en un susurro cansado._

__Rukia puede llegar a ser divertida._

__¿usted cree Aizen-sama?-pregunto Ichimaru con una sonrisa divertida._

__vamos, a ti también te cae bien, ella no conoce ninguno de sus poderes, solo cuando se enfrente a la verdadera batalla conocerá el horror y el temor de perder a sus seres mas cercanos._

__¿tienes idea de que pueda pasar?_

__siempre me aproximo lo mas que puedo a las conclusiones finales, Rukia tiene en su poder la decisión del hogyoku, yo lo tengo en mis manos, pero ella tiene el alma de teresa, el final esta cerca, solo debo esperar a que Rukia no obtenga la ayuda ni de Ichigo ni la de sus demás amigos.-su mirada brillo malignamente._

__ella puede hacer poner las cosas feas eh?-pregunto Tousen conservando su semblante._

__si, ella puede conseguir una mejor dominación de hogyoku que yo, eso es definitivo para la batalla, debemos atacarla psíquicamente, destruir todas sus barreras, solo así podremos ganar de una vez._

__¿no es demasiado peligroso?-el peliblanco conocía la forma de planear de Aizen y esta, sin lugar a dudas era muy arriesgada, del todo o nada._

__eso lo hace mas deseoso, tengo el presentimiento que voy a divertirme mucho…_

_..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*_

_Kaginulove-maria-chan: jajaja que graciosa XDD si, Rukia es pura dinamita ñ.ñ pobre Ichigo, si se muere ¿con que hacemos los fics? Tenemos que dejarlo vivo un tiempito mas (^.^), no fue tonta tu pelea, es que cuesta mucho relatarlas u.u pero me salio y así lo deje XD una vez mas,¡ que lindo capitulo! Sigue asi :) _

_Ferthebest-ia: si pobre me da penita, la chica tiene mucho peso encima o.0 espero que con este capitulo hallas entendido lo del pasado, hasta yo me maree u.u pero bueno, ¡gracias por pasarte a comentar!_

_Jessy moon 15: a urahara siempre le pegan, ahora le tocaba desquitarse a Rukia XD no te lo aseguro, pero espero que las peleas queden bien, son muy difíciles de hacer :( pero voy a hacer lo mejor posible ;) ¡besitos!_

_Etterna fanel: jajaja si, este capi me costo un poco, pero después me emociono, estoy un poco embrollada con todo esto, así que si no lo entendes, después avísame que me fijo como lo vuelvo a explicar para que se entienda XD ya están avanzando, solo déjalos un poquito mas, son un par de atrevidos esos dos ¬¬ ¡suerte!_

_Euphrasie elessar: no hay problema mujer! Lo importante es que me des tu opinión, mejor tarde que nunca no? XD ni yo se lo que piensa Aizen, es muy macabro para mi o.0 pero mas o menos lo voy a escribir. No, maldiciones no! . ¡Besitos y te cuidas!_


	15. Chapter 15

El punto débil

.

.

.

_Era __sábado a la mañana, Rukia no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, el relato de teresa le rondaba la mente, haciéndose miles de preguntas, no es que temiera por su vida, temía mas que nada por lo que Aizen fuera capaz de hacer para conseguir eliminarla, si era necesario protegería a todos o incluso… se entregaría al enemigo sin chistar._

____**oye enana, ya son las 11:00, deja de flojear y baja rápido que Yuzu nos preparara el desayuno**__-los golpes en el armario cesaron y solo escucho los pasos del chico alejándose, se levanto con pereza, ese día no quería levantarse tan temprano, Ichigo seguro notaba lo poco que durmió, casi nada._

_Luego de ponerse un vestido un poco arriba de la rodilla color violeta de tiritas, ingreso al baño, coloco la pasta de dientes en el cepillo y __procedió a higienizarse, no fue hasta el momento que levanto la cara que noto sus potentes ojeras, le abarcaban casi la mitad de la cara y no era exageración, un fino sudor recorría sus pómulos y sus parpados caídos indicaban que no estaba muy bien que digamos._

_Con insistencia lavo su cara, tratando de renovar su estado un poco, paso un cepillo por sus largas hebras negras, estaban tan enredadas que se __hacían bucles en las puntas, una vez pudo controlar la forma de sus "largos y tediosos" cabellos, bajo las escaleras aparentando tranquilidad._

____**Rukia-chan! Te ves…-**__comenzó Yuzu buscando un modo de calificar su estado._

____**como si no hubieses pegado un ojo en una semana**__-concluyo su hermana, con una gorra roja puesta._

____**lo se, pero estoy bien**__-¿tanto se notaba?. Ichigo levanto una ceja._

____**te ves mas fea que de costumbre**__.-agrego tomando una tostada con mermelada._

_**_¡queee! Perdona a mi hijo **__**Rukia-chan, es un ciego, supongo que al fin de cuentas ni tu hermosura ha podido hacer que se deje de fijar en el sexo masculi-**_

_PAF!_

____**viejo demente! Si alguien te escuchara creería lo que dices ¡no te soporto!-**__y con toda la locura de la mañana lanzo su zapatilla hasta dar con la cabeza de su escandaloso padre._

_Rukia tan acostumbrada a estos hechos, solo se __sentó en su lugar y comenzó a comer con naturalidad, dejando de lado las discusiones para Ichigo luego._

_**_¿que tienen planeado hacer para hoy?-**__pregunto Yuzu con una sonrisa._

_**_no lo se, ¿hay algo que hacer?-**__le pregunto a Ichigo._

_**_**__**fíjate tu**__-contesto agresivo, sentándose a su lado._

_**_oh si! Kurosaki-kun me comento que **__**quería donar TODOS sus mangas a una escuela de niños necesitados.-**__bien Ichigo, esto te costaría caro._

_El joven __comenzó a respirar agitadamente, esa maldita pequeñaja se las pagaría con creces._

_**_**__**OH MASAKI! NO ESTOY LLEVANDO POR TAN MAL CAMINO A NUESTRO HIJO, GRACIAS A RUKIA-CHAN HASTA ACCIONES DE CARIDAD ESTA HACIENDO-**__lloriqueaba restregándose con el póster de la sonriente mujer._

_Ichigo decidió dejarlo pasar, luego sometería a la enana insolente a una buena tortura, solo esperaría a que este desprevenida y ¡sas! Cobraría venganza._

_El resto del desayuno siguió su curso sin ningún problema mayor, unos cuantos gritos mas y todo resuelto, Isshin "durmiendo" a un costado, Karin salio a practicar y Yuzu cocinaba un postre nuevo para la noche._

__ __**Yuzu nos vemos**__ -grito Ichigo desde la puerta, preparado para salir._

_**_ten cuidado Onii-chan**__-pidió._

_Ichigo salio comenzando a caminar con suavidad, que linda brisa al mediodía, el calor era agradable, pero un poco tedioso._

_**_¿a donde vamos?-**__pregunto despreocupado._

…

_**_eh?¡ maldita enana del demonio, ¿Dónde esta?-**__pregunta furioso, mirando a todos lados con brusquedad._

_**_**__**aquí mismo descerebrado**__-anuncia desde la entrada de la puerta._

____**haberlo dicho antes**__-con paso decidido se paro delante de ella y copio su mano, tirando de ella, haciéndola caminar a su ritmo, Rukia miro sus manos unidas y con un pequeño sonrojo sonrío feliz, Ichigo seguro no se había dado cuenta, era tan despistado._

____**Ichigo, hace calor**__-con su mano aun unida a la de el, llevo la unión de las dos hasta la parte trasera de su cuello, haciendo como si se diera aire, debía admitir que le costo un poco llevar semejante brazo hasta su delgado cuello, pero la diferencia de alturas ayudaba mucho, ante esto, Ichigo rozo suavemente la piel caliente de la morena._

_**_q-q-q-que haces **__**Rukia?-**__grito completamente avergonzado, separo de un tiron la mano de la de ella, mirándola sin poder creérselo._

____**no seas marica, solo te dije que tenia calor-**__agrego picarona._

_Sin darse cuenta habían llegado frente a una tienda de helados._

_**_mmmm, **__**frío**__-susurro Rukia inocentemente._

_**_¿quieres uno?**__-pregunto divertido__**.**_

_**_¿enserio me compras uno?-**__pregunto con un brillo ideal en los ojos,_

_**_si fastidias **__**así no compro nada.**_

_**_lo siento, lo siento**__-se apresuro a decir moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro__**-me quedare callada ¿vale?-**__pregunto con una sonrisita._

_En efecto, los dos se habían sentado en una de las bancas al aire libre, eran una especie de hamacas para dos, que se mecían suavemente con el viento._

_**_¿de que es el tuyo?-**__**p**__reguntó Rukia lamiendo un poco de su helado de fresa y menta._

_**_de chocolate**__.-contesto comiendo un poco._

_**_siempre tan aburrido, ¿hay muchos sabores sabes?-**__pregunto con sarcasmo._

____**cállate, me gusta el chocolate.**_

_**_hmp!**_

_A Ichigo se le cruzo una idea maligna contra su bella acompañante, con su cuchara robo un poco del helado de la chica, haciendo que esta enfurecida robe el doble del suyo, Ichigo la miro con el ceño fruncido y cogio su muñeca, acercando el cono hasta su boca, dándole una gran mordida a la menta granizada._

_**_al menos tiene chocolate**__-murmuro con la boca llena._

_**_animal! Deja ya eso ahí, ¿Cómo puedes robarme a mi?-**__grito para llamar la atención de la gente que los rodeaba, los jóvenes solo reían ante las discusiones de pareja e Ichigo se coloreaba cada vez mas de un color rojo intenso._

_**_ca-calla **__**Rukia, todos nos están mirando**__.-pidió tartamudeando._

_**_oh! Que lindo eres!-**__como si fuera lo mas normal, tomo sus calientes cachetes entre sus manos, apretándolos y mirándolo con una sonrisa sincera._

_**_ash! Estas loca mujer, ¿Qué carajos haces?**__-pregunto, mas abochornado que antes._

_Rukia le sonrío en respuesta y él no pudo mas que imitarla, si ella estaba feliz, el también, no le importaba manchar un poco su reputación par que ella este bien._

_Ichigo dio el primer paso, sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso, los dos sintieron ese calor tan especial y placentero nacer desde adentro y con mas desesperación, olvidando a la gente chismosa que los miraba, llevaron los roces a otro nivel, Ichigo poso su gran mano en el fino cuello de Rukia, atrayéndola mas hacia él. Rukia suspiro dándole un aire tibio a los labios del hombre, que sonrío complacido en medio del beso._

____**que atrevido Kurosaki-kun.**_

_**_**__**cállate**__-no la soportaba hablar con esa voz, por eso, la beso; Rukia complacida se callo y disfruto del intimo contacto con el pelinaranja, Ichigo era un poco salvaje y eso sin duda le atraía._

_**_vamos a caminar si**__?-pidió con una minima sonrisa._

____**como quieras**__-accedió, no lo demostraba, pero su estado de animo era diferente, hasta una pequeña sonrisa quería escaparse, nunca se había sentido tan idiota, pero lo peor era que no le importaba._

_Estaba un poco extraña, pero ya sabia algo acerca de sus mutuos sentimientos, __así que no estaba tan nerviosa, solo camino delante de el como normalmente lo haría, sonrío socarronamente incitándolo a apresurarse, a lo que solo recibió un leve gruñido en respuesta, Ichigo era un gruñón._

_¿Qué mas __podía hacer? Solo seguirla hasta donde ella quisiera, solo así podía divertirse. Rukia era la única persona que conocía cada estado de animo, cada sentimiento por mas profundo y por mas que intente mantenerlo resguardado ante los demás, con solo una mirada intensa suya podía conocer todo lo que le pasaba, lo desarmaba tan fácilmente que ya se había rendido ante ella._

_Nunca lo iba a decir, pero ella a su criterio era una mujer especial, desde su carácter, hasta su forma de ser, no __conocía ninguna mujer así, quizás para otros hombres ella era normal, pero a sus ojos Rukia era un enigma sin resolver, con reacciones indescifrables e inesperadas, alguien que "dibujaba terriblemente mal" pero no podía negar que tenia buena imaginación._

"_¿A dónde ir? Ah! Al campo cerca de aquí" __pensó Rukia caminando mas apresuradamente, Ichigo al verla casi correr frunció el ceño, pero sin una palabra la siguió, Rukia se dio la vuelta sacándole la lengua._

"_mocosa atrevida" con una media sonrisa __corrió mas rápido, Rukia también, pero ella no contó con las largas y musculosas piernas del shinigami…ni con el pequeño hoyo en el campo, su tobillo cedió ante el desnivel y su cuerpo callo gracias al peso del pelinaranja sobre ella, la había alcanzado._

_**_te atrape!-**__grito entusiasta Ichigo._

_**_jajajaja, **__**quítate de encima jajajaja.**_

_Ichigo se detuvo observando su rostro, esa sonrisa tan natural le sentaba demasiado provocativa, __desprendía elegancia hasta riéndose, sus grandes ojos brillando intensamente y las mejillas rojizas por la risa, lentamente se fue acercando hasta su cara, Rukia lo noto pero se quedo quieta, esperándolo, hasta que finalmente Ichigo le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, de esos que producen un sonoro sonido, eso fue peor que si la hubiera besado._

_Ese acto fue con tanta devoción que la dejo aturdida, con una sonrisa enorme toco con su palma la cara de el._

_**_no es necesario ser tan amable, puedes besarme.**_

_**_te bese, solo que en otro lugar.-**__añadió arrogante._

_**_descerebrado.**_

_**_no vallamos a las ofensas enana.-**__se levanto tendiéndole la mano, ella la acepto, luego se sentaron uno al lado del otro._

_**_tengo miedo**__-dijo arrancando el pasto con los dedos, Ichigo se giro a mirarla preocupado._

_**_no hay de que, yo estoy contigo **__**Rukia, no lo olvides, no va a pasarte nada.-**__aseguro mirando al frente._

_**_no es por mi tonto, es por ti, por todos ustedes, quiero que esto se termine de una vez, necesito estar en paz…**_

_**_**__**….**_

_**_solo muerta, **__**Rukia.-**__los dos se dieron la vuelta, Ichigo lo mas rápido que pudo se convirtió en shinigami, mostrando inmediatamente su bankai, Rukia se paro, mas una fuerte presencia la obligo a caer nuevamente de rodillas al suelo, su alma no salía de su cuerpo._

____**RUKIA!**_

_Ichigo apretó los dientes, con los ojos desorbitados, detrás de ella, de la mujer que amaba estaba él, Aizen sousuke con una sonrisa traviesa y sádica plasmada en el rostro, observo como ella no podía moverse aun, ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué nadie los ayudaba? Ishida, chad, Urahara, quien sea, alguien que pueda salvarla, al menos a ella._

_**_**__**Rukia…todo termino, debes imaginar que tus poderes no se comparan a los nuestros**__-le hablo a sus espaldas._

_**_no lo creo…mas que nada pienso todo lo contrario, el que **__**estés tan al pendiente de mi debe significar alguna cosa ¿no Aizen?-**__se dio la vuelta con un perfecto salto sincronizado._

_**_**__** ¿te pasa algo? Tienes una expresión preocupada en el rostro**__.-bromeo, mirándola ahora de frente._

_**_no se de que hablas**__-su rostro adquirió una expresión indiferente__**.-¿Qué haces interrumpiéndonos tan de repente?**_

_**_no tengo porque pedirte permiso mujer, solo vine a matar algunas ratas; principalmente, ya estoy imposibilitándote a ti.**_

_Rukia lo miro extrañada ¿se refería a..?_

_**_tu maldito!-**__grito con rabia__**-¿Qué me hiciste?**__-pregunto furiosa._

_Ichigo desvío su mirada hacia Ichimaru, que con una velocidad impresionante hizo chocar su espadas, Ichigo retuvo su ataque como pudo, pero estaba preocupado por Rukia, estaba frente al enemigo mas fuerte y el no podía defenderla, hizo la mayor presión posible para alejarse de Ichimaru, elevo su poder espiritual y completo su transformación con la mascara hollow._

_**_no interfieras, **__**Ichimaru**__-la espeluznante voz salio como si estuviera atorada de su garganta._

_**_**__**déjalos solos, Rukia-chan debe hablar a solas con Aizen-sama**__-le aconsejo marcado con una sonrisa._

_**_no! Nunca! Rukia!-**__grito volviendo la vista hacia atrás__**-…Rukia**__-susurro lastimeramente, pues ella había desaparecido, junto con Aizen._

_**_ahora me toca a mi, Kurosaki…-**__Ichimaru libero una gran cantidad de energía y ataco._

_Sin previo aviso, logro cortar la mejilla de Ichigo, el se toco la lastimadura con la mano, retrocediendo para tomar impulso nuevamente y enfrentarse a __él. El ex capitán previo el ataque y coloco su espada delante de su cara, muchos golpes iban y venían a diferentes puntos de su cuerpo, el los esquivaba todos con solo la punta de su espada, con el alcanza mínimo que le dejaba a Ichigo para atacar, parecía no tener punto débiles, Ichigo reacciono y trazo un plan._

_Debía__ derrotarlo rápido, si él podía defenderse tan bien con la espada debía cansarlo y atacar de forma distante desde atrás, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? El ataque definitivo estaba en manos de zangetsu y su mejor ataque, para eso debía juntar todo su poder en la punta de su espada, pero si fallaba…podía destruir toda Karakura entera, conocía los altos y bajos de su espada, aprendió a medir su poder y sabia con sinceridad que el ultimo ataque era muy arriesgado, tenia que matarlo con eso si o si._

…_._

_Sin que se halla dado cuenta __Aizen la había tomado en brazos y ahora estaban en un bosque con una gran vegetación alrededor._

_**_**__**suéltame, maldito!-**__grito con repugnancia, odiaba sentirse débil frente al enemigo y mucho menos se perdonaba el no poder transformarse en shinigami ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?_

_Aizen la dejo tocar el suelo, pero no __soltó su mano por mas tirones que diera la chica para soltarse, la llevo hasta el lado de una cascada y solo ahí, la dejo libre, de inmediato Rukia masajeo su muñeca con un gesto de dolor._

_**_¿todavía no lo notas?-**__pregunto él._

_**_...**_

_**_jum! Tu pod**__**er no se hace presente por mi, desde que estoy frente a ti he dejado salir una parte de mi poder espiritual directamente en tu organismo**__-Rukia abrió los ojos con temor__**-no te preocupes, no va a matarte…solo esta debilitándote ¿no te parece increíble que tengas un moretón por solo haberte tomado de la muñeca un corto tramo?**__-pregunto con ironía._

_Rukia __dirigió una mirada fugaz a su muñeca y en efecto, una mancha morada se acentuaba allí, y le dolía bastante ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? De pronto sintió temor, sola, con Aizen como enemigo y débil_

"_que mas puedo pedir?"_

_**_deja de jugar **__**Aizen , por una puta vez podrías jugar limpio?-**__pregunto desquiciándose, eso no la llevaba a nada bueno, pero no podía evitarlo._

____**tranquila, estoy de tu lado, solo quiero mostrarte algo**__-con un movimiento en su mano apareció Tousen, Rukia dio un paso atrás asustada, pero el no le dio importancia, Tousen con un movimiento de manos hizo aparecer frente a ella una gran pantalla._

_**_q-que es esto?**_

_**_lo que va a llevarte a la verdad, querida **__**Rukia.**_

_Ella levanto una ceja, __Aizen toco con la yema de sus dedos la pantalla, mientras cerraba los ojos, un video corrió en la misma, en ella estaban Ichigo y…Orihime._

_**_es **__**allí, donde Ichigo trata de rescatarla por primera vez, claro que un intento fallido**__._

_En la gran pantalla estaban los dos, Ichigo se acerco a ella, quien lo miraba asustada, el tenia el cuerpo lleno de heridas y ella lo miraba con pesar, en sus ojos __reconoció tantos sentimientos que una opresión en el pecho surgió haciéndole pasar un malestar, Ichigo se acerco hasta ella, con una calida sonrisa… "tan diferente a cuando viniste por mi" pensó ella con amargura. El tendió su mano gentilmente, en dirección hacia ella, Orihime dudosa poso su mano insegura sobre la de él, amoldándose. Rukia no pudo evitar dejar bajar una lagrima, era tan humillante y doloroso para ella porque sin quererlo una lágrima resbalo con rabia._

_**_¿lo ves?-**__Aizen tomo una voz comprensiva, tratando de convencerla-__**ellos dos solo te hacen mal, no debes confiar en ellos.**_

_**_**__**cállate…-**__Rukia tenia la vista baja__**-no me digas lo que debo hacer.**_

_**_**__**mírate Rukia, nunca pensé que te afectaría tanto**__-mintió._

_**_**__**apágala, saca esa maldita cosa**__-ordeno._

_**_no ha terminado…**_

_Su mente le __decía que deje de torturarse, que Ichigo era solo su amigo, pero su corazón la obligaba a saberlo todo y a aceptar lo mucho que lo quería._

_**_esto es antes del rescate, pero pienso que es muy interesante…-**__fue la breve explicación que recibió._

_Ahora__ el peleaba con Grimmjow, Grimmjow, cuanto pediría porque este con ella… los ataques que tenían entre ellos, eran estruendosos y explosivos, Ichigo estaba herido, con su mascara rota. Grimmjow lanzo unos especies de misiles contra el, Ichigo los esquivo con facilidad pero…mes atrás estaba ella, Orihime estaba junto a Nell desprotegida, con dolor y tristeza, observo como la figura de Ichigo se acercaba con gran velocidad hasta posesionarse delante de ella, recibiendo todo el impacto en su cuerpo._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿porque?_

_Repetía__ su mente,¿Por qué el cambiaba tanto su forma de ser respecto a Orihime? ¿Por qué no con ella? ¿Por qué?_

____**basta!**__-grito con lagrimas en los ojos-__**ya, déjalo**__.-gimió respirando agitadamente, Aizen escondió una sonrisa macabra y se acerco hasta ella._

_**_ellos te engañaron todo este tiempo.**_

_**_no, no es **__**así**__-se convencía a si misma-__**solo es gentil con ella.**_

_**_hay un sentimiento oculto detrás de eso, puedo saberlo.**_

_La tomo de la barbilla._

_**_**__**déjame guiarte…**_

…_._

_Mierda! Si seguía así lo iban a matar, su brazo escurría sangre y tenia una herida en la cabeza, pero estaba feliz, al menos Ichimaru tenia un corte en la espalda, lo sabia, atacándolo desde atrás podía ganarle, ahora había sincronizado sus movimientos de forma que el no pueda alcanzarlo._

_Ichimaru __desvaneció su sonrisa, Ichigo respiro profundo, los dos corrieron con las espadas en alto, se transportaron al cielo y desde el suelo solo se podían ver pequeñas chispas, utilizaban el shumpo al máximo. _

_**_tensa zangetsu!-**__grito, el poder impacto de lleno en el cuerpo del albino, una gran herida lo surco abarcando todo su abdomen._

_**_bien, bien Ichigo, lo admito, estas **__**ganándome, pero falta que sepas algo, un mensaje directo de Aizen-sama.**_

_Delante de __él, se mostró Tousen._

_**_pero que mier-**_

_Mostró__ una pantalla negra,¿ de donde carajos sacaban esas cosas? _

_**_mira atentamente, Kurosaki**__-sugirió Tousen-__**esto esta pasando ahora mismo.**_

_Ichigo soltó su espada, la cual callo al piso._

_Su rostro __mostró una gran decepción y furia, Aizen y Rukia… estaban besándose._

_._

_._

_._

_kaginulove-maria-chan: que bueno que te gusto la narración de la historia pasada y mucho mejor que la entendiste XD ya veras que yo misma matare a aizen (muajajaja) y con respecto al fic que hice recientemente "gracias por el comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste ;)" si lo quieres poner en el fic seguro que sorprende a muchas personas porque bueno… rukia no es buena dibujando, es que tiene gran imaginación como siempre digo :) seguro que queda bien tambien, ya quiero ver la boca hasta el piso de todos por las super obras de arte que ella hace. Besitos y cuidate mucho._


	16. Chapter 16

La traición…lleva a la reconciliación

**Eso era mentira, una estupida mentira.**

**Rukia no ****podía estarle haciendo eso a él, no, seguro estaba siendo engañado, ella odiaba a Aizen, nunca se acercaría tanto a él, nunca lo traicionaría.**

**_esa no es ****Rukia…-susurro muy convencido, luego formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-no van a engañarme con esto, intenten algo mejor-sugirió confiado.**

**_****míralos bien y dime si no es Rukia-chan.-Ichimaru apunto la pantalla, para que el pelinaranja siguiera observando.**

"**con ****Rukia y Aizen"**

**Aizen la tomo ****frágilmente de la cintura, a todo esto Rukia tenia los ojos muy abiertos, en realidad no tenia la mente en el estado como para darse cuenta que el la besaba. Él rompió el contacto acariciando su mejilla.**

**_****Rukia, conmigo no vas a perder, estarás en el grupo fuerte y decidido. Solo tienes que cumplir con un solo paso…-le susurro al oído.**

**Perdida, ella se ****sentía perdida, nada de lo que había vivido antes lo sentía como verdadero, nada de Ichigo, todos los momentos juntos, ¿Cuántas veces se callo junto a el? Ahora todos los sacrificios los veía como inexistentes.**

**_¿un paso?-pregunto monótonamente.**

**_si…****aléjate, de Kurosaki Ichigo.-confirmo en su oído, ella sintió que su corazón se detuvo un momento ¿Ichigo? ¿Seria capaz de olvidarlo?**

**_no puedo hacer eso.-****negó con la cabeza separándose definitivamente de él.**

**_pero ****él te engaño, ¿Por qué puedes confiar en él pero no en mi? ¿Qué diferencia hay? Incluso estando con él es peor, todo este tiempo que estuvieron juntos fue una mentira Rukia, debes entenderlo.**

**_no, no…-tomo con sus manos su cabeza, esta le ****dolía demasiado, tanto tiempo, lo quería tanto, lo amaba en realidad, ¿Por qué ahora? Se suponía que en esos momentos, debían estar juntos.-Ichigo…**

**Con Ichigo"""**

**_espera, ****Rukia, no lo escuches-pedía con temor en los ojos, esa si era Rukia-¡aléjate de él! Vuelve conmigo…**

**_valla Kurosaki-san, en verdad la necesitas.-****Ichimaru volvió a su pose relajada.-entonces, voy a ayudarte…**

**_¿ayudarme?-l****e cuestiono confuso.**

**_yo me enca****rgo de Tousen, es mejor que llames a tus amigos, los espadas no tardaran en llegar.-anuncio mirando al cielo.**

**Ichigo dudo, ¿Ichimaru traicionaba a ****Aizen? No importa, lo más importante era llegar junto con Rukia. En cuanto aparecieran los espadas se encargaría de ellos.**

**_hey idiota!-escucho un grito a su espalda y se giro encontrándose con el rostro sonriente y arrogante de Grimmjow, Urahara, Renji, Ishida, Chad e Inoue. Con un alivio increíble les dio un asentimiento de cabeza, al menos ellos estaban de su lado.**

**_confío en ustedes, yo me encargo de Aizen!-grito desapareciendo, aun le quedaba el asunto mas importante, Rukia.**

**_maldito tarado, ¿se cree todo poderoso? Es un arrogante de primera, enfrentando al mas fuerte, tsk!-murmuro Grimmjow con una mueca, su nariz se arrugo.**

**_no lo critiques, uno que yo conozco no se queda atrás-menciono Renji.**

**_¿dijiste algo cabeza de piña? Al menos podrías haberte hecho unos mejores tatuajes, no se, una calavera en llamas, un esqueleto, unas cadenas con sangre, lo que sea-sugirió enumerando con los dedos.**

**_a callar!-su cara estaba roja de furia, ese tipejo lo molestaba con una naturalidad increíble-no te di las confianzas, cachorro abandonado.**

**_¿quieres pelear?-sugirió pegando frente con frente, mientras cada uno ejercía fuerza.**

**_donde y cuando gustes-dijo entre dientes el otro.**

**_grrrrr…**

**_¡ya basta!-exploto Ishida-lo mejor es que pensemos en un plan de ataque antes que perder el tiempo peleando-y como siempre, acomodo sus preciados lentes.**

**_y una mierda, eso es de cobardes!-rugió Grimmjow, cruzado de brazos.**

**_no es ser cobarde, solo inteligente.**

**_no le pidas peras al olmo.-comento entre una risita el pelirrojo.**

**_te estas ganando una buena tunda tatuajitos.-lo amenazo mostrando su puño.**

**_seria bueno que se calmen-intervino Inoue con una sonrisa nerviosa-no es bueno que nos peleemos entre nosotros.**

**_ES ESO CIERTO! DEBERIAN ESTAR MAS ATENTOS.**

**Los seis se giraron al escuchar la voz, Hallibel, Starck y Barragán se cernían sobre sus cabezas, sin esperar por mas, Renji, Grimmjow y Urahara saltaron limpia y sincronizadamente al cielo, Urahara contra Barragán, Renji contra Starck y Grimmjow contra Hallibel.**

**_****Grimmjow, solo eres un infeliz traidor-desafío Hallibel en palabras venenosas.**

**_ja! No seas creída, solo permaneces al lado de Aizen para matarlo después, sabes que eso nunca pasara, deberías ayudarnos a nosotros, al fin y al cabo estamos tratando de matarlo por si no lo notaste-agrego con sarcasmo.**

**_cállate y de una vez pelea.-gruño sacando su espada, reluciente bajo la luz del sol.**

**_no pudiste proteger a tus compañeras ah? Aizen fue el que las mato, no se como puedes siquiera hablarle con respeto.-grito, miro alrededor, estaba lo suficientemente alejado de los otros.**

**Hallibel giro su empuñadura veloz y eficaz, en unos momentos la punta de su espada apuntaba la yugular del sexto espada, el como un acto reflejo puso su brazo de intermedio.**

**_no creas que con eso conseguirás salvarte-dijo frente a él-esta-dijo moviendo su espada-es filosa, puede cortar tu brazo, tu cuello y volar mas allá hasta hacer una grieta en ese edificio.-dijo señalando una de atrás de ellos.**

**_estas furiosa Hallibel, estas alardeando mucho ¿no crees?**

**_...**

**_sabes lo mucho que te sigues culpando por sus muertes, no te entiendo, sigues bajo el mando de ese canalla, sigues sirviéndole en sus planes, estas demostrando ser mas estupida que ninguna, eres una espada, la numero tres, deberías tener algo de orgullo. Esas chicas, murieron como amigas tuyas, pero no tenían consciencia de los planes verdaderos de Aizen, tu si, ya sabias que en algún momento terminarían así.**

**_...**

**La grieta en el edificio se formo, la espada de Hallibel quedo clavada en ella.**

**_¿y tu quien eres?_pregunto el primer espada, con una expresión aburrida en el rostro.**

**_oh! Lamento no haberme presentado-saco su abanico de su cara-soy ****Urahara Kisuke, ex capitán de la sociedad de almas, aunque vivo en karakura y trabajo en una humilde tienda, donde me ayudan dos pequeños niños, el chico es travieso y la niña tímida, el se llama Jinta y ella Ururu, tambien tengo a mi ayundante q-**

**_oye oye oye, no te pregunte toda tu vida, solo quiero saber como te llamas, ya ****cállate.-dijo con un movimiento de manos, restando importancia a lo demás.**

**_de acuerdo, entonces, comencemos-sugirió con una sonrisa en el rostro. **

**_no seas arrogante, te faltan millones de años para poder alcanzarme en poder.**

**_eso no lo puedes saber hasta que no pelees conmigo, ¿o acaso puedes medir mi poder sin haber liberado mi espada?-pregunto con sorna.**

**_bien, te lo demostrare, insolente.-Urahara observo como las arrugas del espada se fruncían mas, notándose un poco de coraje marcado en su cara. Estaba logrando su cometido.**

**Su objetivo era desquiciar al enemigo y debido a su personalidad, eso no seria una tarea imposible, si alguien lucha a diestra y siniestra de forma en que solo reflejen sus emociones, seguramente esa persona ****perderá en la batalla.**

…**lo más importante es mantener la calma…**

**Maldita sea, ¿Por qué carajos su shumpo era tan mediocre y lastimero? Juraba que con anterioridad ****podía ser mucho mas veloz. Rukia, Rukia estaba sola junto al maldito de Aizen, a su mente acudió el beso de los dos, un ardor surgió alojándose en su garganta. **

**_juro que me las pagaras todas ****Aizen, estoy llorando sangre por tu culpa.**

**Detecto los dos reiatsus y con mas velocidad se acerco a ellos, cruzo los frondosos ****árboles y miro alrededor, una cascada imponente se alojaba detrás de los dos individuos.**

**_****Rukia…**

**_I****chigo!-la aludida lo miro de costado con los ojos abiertos, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Aizen inmediatamente s e puso delante de ella, como protegiéndola.**

**_¿que carajos crees que haces ****Aizen? ¡aléjate de ella!-él intuyo la furia del shinigami, mas no se movió ni un ápice.**

**_no llegas en un momento oportuno Kurosaki, estaba hablando con ****Rukia.**

**_¿hablando? Te vi muy junto a ella-****rugió con desprecio, Rukia noto el odio marcado en cada palabra-tu!-le grito-¿Por qué me haces esto?**

**_yo no…-a sus recuerdos vin****ieron las imágenes de Ichigo y Orihime en las noches-¡tu me traicionaste!-le grito encolerizada-eres el único que me confunde tanto, maldito idiota, solo si pudiera no haberte-corto sus palabras tapándose la boca con las dos manos, a medida que las gruesas lagrimas se alojaban en sus ojos.**

**_termina ****Rukia! Dilo!-Ichigo avanzo hacia ella con los dientes apretados, aparto a Aizen de un manotazo y la tomo de la muñeca-dilo!**

**_ya basta…**

**_si pudiera no haberte…¿Qué sigue maldita sea?-¿Por qué? Lo que menos le importaba en ese entonces era la pelea, necesitaba ****oírlo con su voz.**

**_si pudiera no haberte conocido…-paro para tomar aire, ****mirándolo a la cara, con las lagrimas cayendo- no me habría enamorado tanto de ti.**

**Ichigo ya sin fuerzas, ****soltó su muñeca, un poco enrojecida por la presión y la miro con expresión indiferente. Rukia por su parte se mantuvo callada sin nada que decir, ¿era lo correcto? No lo sabia, pero era lo que sentía en esos momentos.**

**_tienes ****razón, seguro no habríamos pasado por tanto-le daba la espalda, desenfundo su espada con rapidez-pero si no te hubiera conocido no habría sentido algo parecido a lo que siento por voz en nadie.-su expresión se ablando sin que Rukia lo notara-por eso, no es momento de desperdiciar esto así, no se lo que este bastardo te halla dicho, pero solo tienes que hacer una cosa…confía en mi, por favor.**

**Rukia tomo su mano, asintiendo con seguridad, juntos, ****siempre juntos.**

**_estoy en tus manos, Ichigo-le susurro desde su espalda, él se sintió enormemente feliz.**

**_juro que te protegeré con mi vida Rukia-esa promesa la decía desde el corazón.**

**_basta de charlas estupidas, parece que tus palabras logran mucho mas que mis actos con la chica-dijo Aizen con una hipócrita sonrisa.-pues bien, que así sea, solo no esperen mucho, porque voy a terminar matándolos a los dos, primero a ti Kurosaki y luego… me divertiré con ella.-termino mirándola fijamente.**

**_no tengo de que temer ****Aizen, juro que voy a matarte.-la firmeza de Rukia lo alentó dar el primer paso, con un shumpo ataco de frente, Aizen solo se movió un poco, pero Ichigo no era tonto, ya conocía a la perfección los movimientos de él. **

**Giro y probo de costado, en su cara se formo una media sonrisa al notar que ****había clavado la punta de su espada en el costado de Aizen. Libero su mascara hollow, "no hay tiempo" recalco en su mente.**

**_con eso no ****podrás hacer nada Kurosaki, solo te mueves a lo tonto.**

**_pero este tonto pudo lastimarte.**

**_jum!**

**_...**

**Dolor, un tremendo dolor lo ****invadió en el torso, dirigió su mirada allí y noto con sorpresa como su estomago escurría sangre en el piso, por donde se mirara había pequeñas gotas de sangre a su alrededor, con miedo le dirigió una mirada a Rukia, comprobando su seguridad.**

**Ella gritaba con desesperación, la ****veía llorar, peo no entendía lo que pasaba, Rukia se acercaba hasta él "no, huye" pensaba con desesperación, pero no podía hablar. **

**Aizen paso al lado suyo en ****dirección a la morena, con las fuerzas que le quedaban tiro de su vestimenta, el se encontraba en el suelo. Aizen lo miro como si a una cucaracha se tratase, levanto su espada para darle el golpe final.**

"**te amo, ****Rukia"**

**_ahhhhhhhhhh!-pero el golpe nunca llego, el grito desgarrador de ****Rukia zumbo en sus oídos, la vio arrodillada en el piso, la energía que desprendía era inmensa, su mirada estaba cubierta por sus cabellos y con las manos araño un pedazo de tierra.**

**_lo sabia…-murmuro Aizen.**

**Mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a:**

**Kuginulove-maria-chan: como me halagas, ****así me voy a volver súper arrogante XD jajaja yo tambien me imagine a Tousen de lo mas serio sacando los plasmas mientras los demás lo miraban con cara WTF? :D si, estoy tambien super contenta con el manga ¡Ichigo esta super-ultra-mega-buenisimo! Y se esta poniendo super fuerte, creo que el final de Aizen va a ser tan o mas rápido que el de Ulquiorra u.u pero yo quiero que sufra mucho por HDP ¬¬ gracias por tus lindos comentarios.**

**a****nika103: si lo se, es mmuy común que pasen cosas así, pero es que el final tiene que ser picante como sabrás o.0 asi que es por eso que lo hago, aparte me encanta hacerlas sufrir XDDD claro que lo superan (eso espero) jajaja muchas gracias por comentar :)**

**Kari Kurosaki: no hay problema ;) todos me dicen eso, parece qu ls gusta poner a Ichigo celoso no? Bueno, a mi tambien, ya me lo quiero ver en el anime o la seria asi ñ.ñ antes ****subía los viernes, pero ahora actualizare cuando estén listos XD espero no haber tardado mucho. Suerte!**

**Jessy moon 15: todas pedimos lo mismo ¡muerte a inoutil! Pero para algo, aunque sea una minima cosa sirve, para que estos dos se den cuenta cuanto se aman (me salio lo cursi u.u) solo para eso, pobre, no tiene muchas utilidades. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que me digas que te ****pareció este *.***

**Ferthebest-ia: yo tambien me los imagine a los dos ****besándose y la verdad que no pegan para nada u.u pobre Rukia lo que le hice pasar, pero bueno, lo mejor es que Ichigo los vio jajaja. Acá esta la conti, a ver que te parece. Saluditos!**

**Es corto, lo se u.u pero es que no se me ocurría nada mas por el momento y no quería dejarlos mas tiempo sin la conti gomeeennn! El próximo va a ser mas largo, lo prometo XD**


	17. Chapter 17

Rukia estaba emanando cantidades de energía superiores a las que su cuerpo podría soportar, sus cabellos se abatían con fiereza, su cuerpo entero temblaba violentamente.

El la miro agonizante, Rukia no podía convertirse en eso, no podía permitirlo, tenia miedo de que no pudiera controlarlo, lo que sea que tenga dentro estaba claro que no era bueno.

Ignorando a Aizen se arrastro como pudo en dirección a la morena, alargo su mano, tratando de alcanzarla dejando en evidencia su total preocupación.

-Rukia…-murmuro con suavidad-Vuelve Rukia, no te dejes…-Paro para poder toser con fuerza, un pequeño charco de sangre callo al piso, las heridas internas sin duda eran graves-…mierda, no me obligues a sacarlo, no a ese demonio que llevo dentro.

La menuda chica levanto la cabeza mirándolo, los ojos eran de un negro opaco, su cabello callo en cascada sobre su cuerpo, tapándolo en su mayoría, la expresión indiferente de su rostro le aclaraba que ella ya no lo escuchaba.

-Aizen…-al nombre salio, furioso y concentrado-¿Te gusta hacer sufrir a la gente verdad? Te has empeñado con nosotros por mero capricho.-avanzo lentamente, sin cambiar la expresión.

-Sabes que eso que dices no es verdad, tu tienes el alma de Teresa dentro, y Kurosaki Ichigo esta siempre fiel a tu lado, como un perro guardián eso es lo que siempre quise que entiendan, no me importa lo demás, solo matarlos y crear un nuevo mundo.

En respuesta, Rukia sonrió sanguinariamente…

"Ichigo supo que se avecinaba una masacre"

…"Grimmjow y Hallibel"…

La espada quedo clavada en el edificio, pero estaba la hoja limpia, sin ningún rastro de sangre, Grimmjow estaba intacto, la mujer la había arrojado por pura rabia.

-¿Estas loca?-grito divertido de su actitud, muy desconcertado por la misma, ella no era alguien fácil de manipular, le extrañaba la dedicación con la que quería a sus amigas, aun estando muertas.

-Entiendo, ahora…lo entiendo-murmuro para ella misma-Debo al menos vengarlas ahora que están muertas, crees que…la forma correcta es ¿interponiéndome en el camino de Aizen?

-Pues claro!, eso seguro lo va a joder-asegura moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, Hallibel solo le da una mínima sonrisa triste.

-No lo creo, a el no le interesan los planes de los demás, solo sigue sus propias reglas, y puede matarme fácilmente pero…si muero, sabré que no seguí contribuyendo con el.

Grimmjow la miro, la entendía, no entendía tampoco porque estaba vivo, a el lo podían matar mas fácilmente que a ella, negó con la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, tenia que llegar hasta Rukia, le preocupaba su bienestar.

-Escucha, trata de hacer entrar en razón a Stark, es el único que puede llegar a entender, el viejo esta perdido, si consigues algo con el ve a ayudar con Renji a Urahara, sino, ni modo, hazlo igual.-ordeno.

-Escucha Grimmjow, tengo tres categorías por encima de las tuyas, no me ordenes nada o antes de hacer cualquier cosa te matare.-respondió seria.

-Jajaja, como digas, solo hazlo ¿así pagas que te haya echo entrar en razón? Mujer desagradecida.-se carcajeo, pero pronto sintió un enorme reiatsu, era ella, Rukia estaba en problemas.

-¿Qué mierda?-se pregunto en voz alta, sin una palabra, utilizo el sonido, en dirección a la imponente cantidad de reiatsu, lo único que pedía, era llegar para poder hacer algo.

…"Con Rukia, Ichigo y Aizen"…

La escena ante sus ojos, fue inimaginable, Rukia parecía divertirse verdaderamente al herir el cuerpo de Aizen, es más, parecía que cortaba su piel con pequeños raspones para que este los sienta. La cara del señor de las noches estaba sorprendida, seguro no imagino tal poder de parte de ella, pero Ichigo lo temía, temía que ella pierda la poca razón que le quedaba, la cual lo mantenía ileso.

-¡Ya basta Rukia!-gritaba desesperado-No juegues con él, solo derrótalo.-pedía sin cesar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Él no hizo lo mismo con nosotros?-replico con el ceño fruncido, apareció detrás de Aizen y tomo su brazo, un rápido y certero ¡crack! Que indicaba el hueso roto, sonó en el lugar.

-Agh!-se quejo tomando fuertemente la zona..

-Míralo, lo tengo en mis manos, no sabes la gente que ha muerto por su culpa, los hollow que fueron usados vilmente para todos sus planes-se regocijo con el rostro desfigurado de ira-Ahora tengo el poder Ichigo, puedo vengar a todos y cada uno de ellos.-sus cabellos ondeaban en el aire, una imagen digna de una película fantasiosa.

-Maldita sea! No te confíes!-le grito nuevamente, se acerco tambaleante hasta ella, Aizen desenvaino su espada y a una velocidad increíble la clavo en la pierna de la morena, que soltó un quejido de dolor, Ichigo lo miro furioso, y una nueva energía surgió de él-¡Préstame mas de tu poder zangetsu!-y como siempre, su viejo compañero le tendio una mano.

Con lo débil que estaba Aizen y lo rápido que era Ichigo, no le fue difícil clavarle su espada en el corazón, los ojos de la shinigami se abrieron en desmesura, con impresión, Ichigo se mantuvo callado, estudiando la expresión del herido, la sangre escurría desde su boca hasta su clavícula terminando en el césped.

-¿Piensan con esto matarme?-pregunto con los dientes apretados.

Ichigo lo miro con pena, de verdad que no quería que corra la sangre, solo deseaba que toda esa pelea terminara, que la ciudad de karakura y sus seres queridos estuvieran a salvo de una buena vez.

Desde el momento en que todo inicio, tuvo previsto el largo tiempo que pasaria hasta que todo terminara, y en cada dia, cada pelea, rogaba ser un poco mas fuerte, siempre un poco mas, para poder contra todos los obstáculos mas poderosos que el mismo y volver una vez mas a los dias de instituto, de hollows en mitad de clases, de peleas constantes con rukia, para poder sentirse tranquilo, y estar con su familia.

Aizen tomo el mango de su espada, su cuerpo entero temblaba, pero ni Rukia ni Ichigo hicieron algún movimiento por detenerlo, ya sabían que era su fin, su brazo sano era el izquierdo, le era inútil el movimiento de su espada contra ellos.

-Ya déjalo…ríndete y te llevaremos con la sociedad de almas-aconsejo el shinigami sustituto viendo los inútiles intentos del hombre, estaba cansado y herido.

-Mírate, estas empeorando-Rukia por fin había reaccionado, el reiatsu que tenia no había disminuido, pero por suerte, lo controlaba o al menos parecía tolerarlo.

-¡Cállense!-grito, pronto comenzó a repartir estocadas a diestra y siniestra en el aire, los dos solo lo esquivaban sin dificultad. Rukia frunció el ceño y sintió una opresión en el pecho, se sentía mal, seguramente la gran cantidad de poder emanado unos minutos antes le pasaba la factura. Diablos, justo cuando pensaba que todo estaba bien con ella.

Disimuladamente dejo ingresar oxigeno a sus pulmones, luego, casi desesperadamente, su cuerpo transpiraba y su vista estaba nublada, lamentablemente perdía el sentido de la visión, se aferro al brazo de Ichigo. Este la miro inmediatamente, preocupado.

-¡Rukia! ¿Qué te sucede? Respóndeme!-pidió alarmado, la encontraba pálida, demasiado para su salud.-¡Oye!

-Ichigo…-susurro un poco ida.

Él lo percibió, la mirada de la muchacha se clavaba en el piso, sus ojos respondían torpemente y no lo miraban en ningún momento.

-¡Mírame! ¡Oye! ¡mírame!-la tomo del rostro, pero sintió una punzada en el hombro, Aizen, lo había olvidado, el seguía moviéndose y le habia producido un corte.-¡Maldito!

-No me descuides Ichigo, aun puedo moverme-con un shumpo-claro que no tan eficaz como normalmente-se posiciono detrás de Rukia de improvisto.-Mira nada mas…-comenzó con sorna-La princesa Kuchiki en mis manos, puedo matarle con un leve movimiento.

-Aizen ¡NO TE ATREVAS!-rugió el pelinaranja con amargura.

Rukia trataba de zafarse de su agarre, pero cuando lo conseguía, él volvía a tomarla rápidamente, apretándola contra si, lastimándola.

Teniéndola a su merced, la examino municiosamente, y de un movimiento brusco y voraz, traspaso su pecho con su mano, haciendo gala de su fuerza, tal y como la ultima vez, al comprobar que el hogyoku no estaba dentro de ella, retiro su brazo rápidamente, produciéndole un escalofrió a su cuerpo de ella. Rukia se tenso por completo, las fuerzas se le fueron del cuerpo y sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente, la sangre caia libremente por su pecho.

Ichigo se quedo estático en el lugar, no respiraba, en cuanto escucho como la shinigami gritaba y se retorcía del dolor, reacciono, hizo parecer su mascara hollow con el shumpo mas veloz hecho hasta el momento, arrebato a la morena de los brazos de Aizen, alejándose unos metros con precaución.

-No puedes ver nada-aseguro con una sonrisa-Estas ciega, ¿te atreves a caminar en un campo de batalla con una venda en los ojos? Ni siquiera llevas dentro tuyo el verdadero hogyoku, pensé que lo habías recuperado-pregunto burlón.

-Lo tengo…pero tu…no puedes tocarlo-Rukia sentía los ojos arder, quería llorar, tenia miedo, no veía nada, todo su alrededor era oscuro.

-¡Por favor Rukia! Dejal-

-¡Hey!-entro una voz nueva, los tres giraron la cabeza en esa dirección-Suéltala maldito hijo de perra.

"Esa voz" pensó ella con alegría.

-¿Grimmjow?-pregunto temerosa.

-Rukia ¿Qué es lo que…?

El silencio lo lleno. Los ojos de la pelinegra seguían la voz y ahora se veían tristes y apagados, callo inmediatamente, no hacia falta preguntar, pero estaba enojado, verdaderamente enojado.

-Aizen…-murmuro-Por fin no vemos…¿aun recuerdas las veces que me trataste peor que a un perro de la calle?-pregunto con doble intención.

-Grimmjow ¿Dónde quedo el "sama"? no seas irrespetuoso.

-Y un carajo, ahora vas a sufrir un poco.-se trono los dedos y dio paso a su liberación, las garras y la armadura blanca cubrieron su cuerpo-Pantera-espeto sonriente.

Aizen no dijo nada, pero sabia que no era necesario, con el metido ahora en las condiciones que se encontraba era inútil.

Grimmjow lo tomo del cuello apretándolo ferozmente, amenazándolo con la mirada, él no hizo ningún gesto. El espada abrió su boca, mostrando los puntiagudos colmillos, blancos y relucientes, el ex capitán se vio reflejado en ellos, percibió un dolor en el cuello, un dolor tremendo. Se sintió desfallecer, todos sus sueños y añoranzas perdidas, tanto planear, tanto manejar, al final desperdicio, todo.

La antigua historia de Teresa y Sanosuke la vivió en el presente, Rukia e Ichigo fueron los sucesores, solo que todo se desenvolvió de una manera diferente, todo a favor de ellos, y se sintió miserable porque al fin de cuentas, con el solo poder de Teresa encarnado en Rukia estaba acabado. Miserablemente derrotado.

Callo al piso sin fuerzas, no emitió ningún sonido, no podía.

Ichigo más tranquilo tomo a rukia, que era sostenida por hel, que la miraba con temor.

-Ya no lo hagas Ichigo, no puedo ver.-admitió dolorosamente, con ternura dirigió sus manos hacia sus mejillas, palpando todo lo que podía alcanzar, llegando a sus labios.-Perdóname.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-sintió como la voz se le quebraba.-Fue todo culpa mía…si solo lo hubiera matado antes, todo por ser justo, por no causar más muertes ¡fue todo peor! Terminan lastimando a lo que mas quiero.-tomo su muñeca apartándola de su cuerpo, pero aun asi, la tomo en brazos y la deposito suavemente contra un arbol, en el suelo.

-Ichigo…no quiero que llores por mí, esto no es culpa tuya, yo fui la q-

-¡Jure protegerte Rukia!...lo jure por sobre mi vida y nunca cumplo mis promesas.

-Ya te lo dije Ichigo, no eres un héroe, es normal que no puedas cumplirlas todas, solo esmérate en poder seguir prometiéndolas, con eso es suficiente para mi.-dio su mejor sonrisa, una sincera y despreocupada.

Gracias al cielo, la capitana Unohana apareció entre la espesura, con la mirada preocupada, sus facciones se calmaron al instante en que vio que los tres nos encontrábamos en pie, supongo que esperaba una gran masacre. Tome a Rukia en brazos, ella emitió un quejido, pero no dijo nada. La solté justo delante de la capitana y ella la observo.

-Kuchiki Rukia-murmuro consternada, la chica estaba ida y desorientada, inmediatamente supo del problema de su vista, pero claro, al que le presto mas atención fue a la gran herida de su pecho; asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Ichigo, que la miraba con desesperación, esperanza y temor, en sus ojos se reflejaba la furia consigo mismo, Unohana suspiro derrotada.-No creo que sea nada tan grave Kurosaki-san-poso una mano sobre el lugar que todavía sangraba, le costo un poco, pero finalmente logro cerrarlo luego de algunos quejidos y gimoteos por parte de la shinigami que ponían de los nervios a ichigo, una vez satisfecha con el resultado, paso a los ojos de la morena, ella los cerro, sintiendo una energía renovada y como ya, no le ardían tanto, poco a poco el ardor y las punzadas desaparecieron, mostró una sonrisa aliviada y abrió los ojos.

-Muchísimas gracias capitana.-agradeció con un alivio enorme, Ichigo sonrió suspirando contento, "menos mal" pensó feliz.

-No fue nada en verdad, la ceguera se debió a una falta importante de la cantidad de reiatsu en tu cuerpo, esto afecto directamente tu cabeza, pero tuvo mayor impacto en tus ojos por ser la zona mas débil, aunque los dolores seguro fueron insoportables.-se lamento.

-no se preocupe, le agradezco.

Grimmjow se posiciono al lado de ellos en un instante, le sonrió a la morena viéndola curada y poso su mirada seria en la capitana, no la conocía bien, nunca había tratado con ella, por eso, era mejor respetarla.

-Le informo que Aizen esta acabado, lo mordí en el cuello, y esa es una parte sensible en cada espada, mas en el creador de ellos.-Rukia recordó inmediatamente como le había brindado él, los poderes de espada al principio, mordiéndola en el cuello.

-Entonces si lo mordiste significa que de alguna manera le quitaste parte de su poder ¿no?-como siempre Rukia saco a relucir lo perspicaz y eficiente en las cuestiones de analizar. Grimmjow asintió con la cabeza, también recordó lo pasado con ella, los poderes que le dio fueron el detonante para que ella descubriera lo de Teresa y que despertara sus poderes, aunque no estaba orgulloso del todo, si, Aizen no daría más problemas, pero le dolía que Rukia haya sufrido tanto.

Como caídos del cielo, Shuhei, Kira y el capitán Ukitake aparecieron de un salto, mirando sorprendidos la escena, Aizen tenía el cuello desgarrado, casi podría decirse que desmembrando en su totalidad, pero por repugnante que pareciera unas débiles respiraciones indicaban que aun en su estado estaba vivo.

Concluyeron en que no había necesidad de sellarlo para llevarlo a la sociedad de almas, Unohana formo una improvisada tabla de reiatsu donde lo colocaron para transportarlo ante la cámara de los 46, si llegaba vivo, anunciarían su castigo.

Urahara había podido derrotar a Barragán, con la ayuda de la oportuna Yourichi y Hallibel, pues en el momento en que ella le pidió que desistiera de brindarle su ayuda a Aizen, el antiguo rey de las noches se negó histéricamente, soltando blasfemias en su contra, por lo que no les quedo mas alternativa que pelear, y claro, sumando a Yourichi, la diosa del shumpo, que apareció con una entrada explosiva, dándole un golpe en la cabeza al "panzote rey de pacotilla" como lo había llamado. Urahara, el rey de los trucos bajo la manga que había sacado una bazooka de quien sabe donde y Hallibel, la espada numero tres, el espada numero dos estaba totalmente acabado.

En caso de la pelea de Renji con Stark, las cosas fueron más fáciles, el espada numero uno al ver al capitán Kempachi y Byakuya Kuchiki recién llegados se dio por vencido con un suspiro. Total, las peleas no eran lo suyo, era preferible dormir que perder el tiempo entrenando. Bajo sus armas a un lado y se entrego perfectamente a los tres hombres. Kempachi sufrió por perderse una buena batalla, aseguraba que siendo el mejor espada seria sumamente excitante pelear con él, pero desistió, pensando que en cuento se repusiera podrían pelear mas sanguinariamente.

Por esa misma razón, a los espadas sobrevivientes se les había concedido un permiso aprobado por la cámara de los 46, en donde se les permitía la estancia en la sociedad de almas, pero entes, debieron someterse a un análisis intensivo que para la suerte de Stark, Grimmjow y Hallibel, estuvo a cargo de Unohana y no del científico loco conocido como Kurotsuchi, aunque cabe destacar el gran berrinche hecho por él al perderse tan magníficos experimentos.

Renji caminaba por las secciones de curación, en sus manos tenia unas pomposas flores rojas que había buscado especialmente para su amiga, no es que estuviera herida, solo que, como era de esperarse, no pudo escaparse de un estudio completo para averiguar mas sobre sus poderes. Según su opinión exageraban demasiado, solo faltaba analizar cuantas inhalaciones y expiraciones daba por hora.

Corrió la puerta entrando calmadamente, lo primero que vio fue la cara aburrida de Rukia, miraba hacia el techo, con las manos juntas sobre su abdomen y las blancas sabanas cubriéndola.

-¡Hey!-saludo asustándola, pego un brinco de la cama y al momento de enfocar su vista en él, sonrió sincera. El pelirrojo avanzo hasta posarse a un lado de la camilla y puso sus flores frente a la enternecida cara de la shinigami, luego él tomo su mano, depositando un casto y caballeroso beso en ella. Rukia rió melódicamente y tomo las flores.

-Se lo agradezco joven, es muy tierno de su parte-bromeo sonriéndole en forma coqueta, siguiendo un papel.

-No me lo agradezca, la belleza de las flores se opaca al tenerla cerca.-siguió como todo un poeta, muy parecido a las películas de amor, las obras antiguas.

Unos aplausos sonaron desde la puerta, lentos y casi pesados.

-Bien, me conmovieron, de verdad-entro con el ceño totalmente fruncido-Renji…-se giro hacia él, que movió un poco el cuello de su traje, nervioso-Por favor avísame cuando quieras un momento a solas con ella, solo para estar advertido ¿si?-pregunto sarcástico.

Las limpias carcajadas de Rukia inundaron la habitación.

-Por dios Ichigo, deberías ver lo celoso que eres-se mofo con una sonrisa-Casi hechas humo por las orejas.

-Cállate, como no estarlo cuando parecen tan…enamorados.

-Oh Ichigo, no te vuelvas tan cursi, solo estamos actuando, sabes lo buena que es Rukia en esto, no le viene mal distraerse un poco.-termino dándole un "calido" golpe en el codo.

-Lo se, lo se. De cualquier forma, ella no podría estar con alguien como tu-puso énfasis en lo ultimo, de alguna forma tenia que vengarse por lo atrevido

Renji se puso rojo como su cabello, eso lo había enfadado y porque no, dolido. Pero no tanto como hubiese sido un tiempo atrás, él anteriormente estaba seguro amar a Rukia, pero en este ultimo tiempo, fue afianzando cada vez mas la confianza con la morena, mas de lo que ya estaba y pensó que no valía la pena pelear por algo que no era suyo, que lo mejor era quererla en la misma medida, pero de otra forma.

-Quizás no alguien como yo…pero si alguien como Grimmjow-¡comete esa! La cara del pelinaranja se transformo de repente, los colores se le subieron a la cara y sin aviso, se lanzo al teniente, propinándole un golpe en la mandibula.

-Eres un jodido pijo Renji, podrías cerrar la bocaza un momento ¿es mucho pedir?

Renji se sobo el lugar afectado con un ojo entrecerrado, en un gesto de dolor, Ichigo siguió escrudiñandolo con la mirada y Rukia solo disfrutaba del espectáculo, tenia tanto tiempo que no se divertía de esa manera, con esos dos, nunca acababan.

Hacia dos semanas que al pelinaranja le habían dado en alta, solo portaba un vendaje en el hombro, la única herida por sanar, por suerte, los espada habitaban la soul society prácticamente acostumbrados, y ya estaban ayudando a entrenar a los rasos nuevos, Genryusai se convencía de que tenerlos era un beneficio en el desarrollo de la academia.

.

.

.

…**6 meses después…**

.

.

.

Rukia preparaba un café en la cocina de los kurosaki, Isshin y sus hijas estaban atendiendo la clínica, sus finos dedos tomaron la taza de porcelana y vertieron el café hirviendo dentro de ella.

Sintió una presencia detrás y segundos después unos fuertes brazos abrazarla por la cintura, sonrió de lado y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con los ojos avellana de Ichigo.

-¿Quieres un café?-pregunto tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-No me apetece…eso.

-Mmm…¿Qué puedo ofrecerte entonces?-pregunto disimuladamente, poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-Lo que quieras enana-se acerco a su boca, respirando sobre ella y mandándole un agradable aire caliente a su cara ella se regocijo entera pasando sus frágiles brazos por el trabajado cuello y recostó el peso de su cuerpo en él.

-Descerebrado.-suspiro en su oreja.

-Que hermoso apodo, lindura.-regaño sarcástico.

-No es eso, aun no lo has dicho ¿Qué clase de hombre eres?-le pregunto y noto lo decepcionada de su voz.

-¿Qué se supone que diga?-extrañado, la miro buscado una respuesta.

-Bueno, pues-sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo, la mirada del joven se intensifico y eso la puso mas nerviosa-Este…tu ya sabes.

-No Rukia, no lo se-negó con la cabeza, ocultando la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en su rostro.

-Um…pues ash! ¡Déjalo idiota! No es importante-ofendida y enojada se separo de él, termino su café de un trago, se dirigió a la puerta y se calzo con unas sandalias.

Estaba abriendo la puerta de madera, pero una mano grande, volvió a cerrarla sobre su cabeza, ella frunció el ceño.

-Que tonta eres-se despeino el cabello y tomo aire-Presta atención, desde hace unos meses que nos besamos casi siempre que podemos, sabes que cuando estamos a solas somos completamente diferentes, entiendes lo mucho que me diviertes y ya no es necesario ocultar lo nuestro porque todos nuestros amigos lo saben yo me pregunto…¿todavía dudas?

Ella se quedo de piedra, nunca imagino que el dijera algo como eso, tan profundo y extenso. Se sintió estupida y bajo la mirada, apenada.

-Lo lamento, se que…-

-No hace falta, si lo necesitas, te lo diré.-giro su cuerpo tomándola de la mano, pero Rukia se rehusó a mirarlo.

-No lo necesito, esta b-

**-**Te amo.-un suave susurro que corto el viento, rukia levanto la cabeza, mirándolo incrédula y él aprovecho para agacharse y tomar posesión de sus labios, se movió suave y lento, yendo con calma, para que no pudiera resistirlo. En cuanto la shinigami lo jalo de sus cabellos convirtió el beso en uno mas salvaje y apasionado, la presión de sus bocas aumentaba y casi ardía.

-Eh, n-no no te abuses, que me ha-hallas besado no significa que puedas…eh.

-Cállate, solo dilo.-ordenó.

-¿Eh?

-Rukia…dilo.-la acorraló contra la pared y puso sus amenazadores ojos en ella.

-N-Nunca, ya lo dijiste tu, no soy tan cursi y…-le pego una patada en el estomago y se corrió de lado.

-M-Maldita.

-Voy a visitar a Grimmjow-aviso desde la puerta, viéndolo revolcarse del dolor.

-QUE?-grito histérico.-Si me llego a enterar que te puso una mano encima voy y le parto la-

-¡También te amo!-grito y cerro la puerta.

Como un tonto, se quedo mirando fijo la puerta con los ojos abierto, se olvido del dolor, de la pelea, hasta de grimmjow, y estando solo, se permitió surcar una sonrisa.

-tsk! Enana del demonio, se olvido de despedirse_…_

_Los dos tuvimos una maldita suerte… que nos llevo a descubrir la verdad, gracias a ella, mi vida no solo es afectada por los hollows, espadas, shinigamis o lo que sea, la única protagonista de mis jaquecas es kuchiki rukia… mi pequeña shinigami y mi inigualable mujer._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**OMG! Lo se, lo se, GOMEN!, ¿Cuánto tarde? ¿un mes? ¿dos? ¿mas? Pido mil disculpas, pero tengo buenas justificaciones, se me rompió la computadora, (esta vieja) y tuve un millón de problemas para arreglarla, cabe decir que sin la PC obligue a mi mama a verme bailar desenfrenadamente la canción de eminem y rihana, si, lo que hace la falta de Internet u.u pero bueno, desde ese momento, se ocuparon de arreglármela lo mas pronto posible, que no fue hasta dos semanas después, y últimamente tuve problemas con la conexión, hasta estuve limpiando mi habitación ¡para eso se necesita un traje especial! XD pensaba subir el capitulo el viernes, pero me dije "mientras mas temprano, menos tomatazos" así que eso fue lo que me alentó.**

**Bueno, me estoy saliendo de tema… no se que decirles, me siento un poco vacía al saber que termina el fic, ya saben , no tengo mas presión de actualizar, eso es algo…perturbante . **

**Sin mas, muchísimas gracias a los que leyeron el fic, espero que el final les agrade, sino, déjenmelo aclarado en los reviews y haré algún epilogo con sus sugerencias (o al menos tratare) se que quizás este un poco confuso, pero a mi me gusto como esta este, creo que es mas largo, como lo prometí la ultima vez (mejor no seguir recordando cuanto tarde no? ñ.ñ) ¡gracias chicas! es muy agradable escribir teniendo gente que le gusta lo que hago :3**


End file.
